


Starting Over

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: Mchanzo & Nicole Adventures [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Dying, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, First time having sex, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hugs, Japan, Jesse has a big cock just saying, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Oral Sex, Retiring, Revenge, Romantic Soulmates, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, cherry blossom trees, co character death, crying so much crying, feeling safe in said arms, first name of your soulmate, first poly kiss, floaty things, freaking out about pregnancy, hanzo is not much better, hanzo loves animals, having two soulmate names on your wrist, her real name is something else, horse back riding, hurtful words, jenny about loses her shit seeing the doctor, jenny thought she couldn't have babies oops, jesse loves animals, molesting evil doctor, names not being there real names, nicole is only the middle name in here, nicole loves animals, pet stores, poly couples, so many hugs, soulmate names on wrist, sparkly things, strong arms, threeway soulmates, vengeance, who will be the daddy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 94,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole has to learn how to start over. All she has ever known is abuse and hate. She has to learn what friends are and what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here we go my first OverWatch story

“Ok everyone i’ve called you all here to discuss some things with you. If everyone could save their questions until after I'm finished that would be appreciated. Now i know some of you saw a woman brought in earlier on a stretcher.” 

I sigh to myself and take off my glasses and look back up at everyone.

“She is a old friend of mine, I met her when she was only 5 years old. We have tried to stay in contact through the years, but it has been difficult. I told her if she ever needed help to call my personal number and she did today a few hours ago”

I put my glasses back on and continue.

“The other reason she is here is because she has...certain gifts that I only just learned when she was on her way here. Talon has been trying to get their hands on her for years for these very gifts.”

I toss a few files out on the meeting table for everyone to look at. Only because i want the info I’m about to share out in the open now so they wouldn’t go to her later asking about these things.

“Now, the injuries she has currently did not come from any Talon agents. They came from the man that raised her. He claims to be her father, but we are not certain of it at this point. Talon and Nicole's Father were tailing her when they had a car accident. She was trying to get away from them and they almost got her, but Tracer got there in time and saved her.”

I look around at everyone gathered at the table.

“She has nowhere else to go right now and with the threat of Talon on her tail, being here is the safest place for her. As far as the gifts she has are concerned, we don’t have much info on them at the moment. We will have to take it one day at a time with her and see for ourselves.”

I smile at everyone.

“This goes without saying, but please make her feel welcome. She has had...a rough life and i’m not sure she is used to any form of kindness in anyway, so this will all be new to her.”

“And before anyone asks, I don’t know if she will ever be an agent. That’s too far down the road to know yet, just for the time being she is under our care and protection.”

“Now I’m going to make my way over to the medical bay and check in on her. If anyone has any questions, come to me later with them”

Of course as soon as I say the meeting is over everyone talks over each other as I make my way to the door and out into the hallway. Making my way to the medbay, I just hope her injuries aren't too severe.

 

My eyes flutter open to bright white lights and I’m instantly sitting up. I groan against the pain I feel in my leg and side.

“Whoa, whoa, you need to lie down.”

I ignore the voice and look around not knowing where I am. I scrambled out of bed and fall to the floor scared as I look around for a exit. I hiss holding my side. The pain worsening. 

“Get away from me!” I put my hands put in front of me. My bottom lip trembles.

“I’m Mercy, your safe, please calm down.”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I scream making all the lights flicker before shutting down, bathing us in blackness.

I huddle under the hospital bed and pull my knees to my chest, holding myself close, rocking back and forth.

I hear a door get pried open and heavy footsteps comes my way. I tense up crying in fear.

“Nicole?” a voice whispers to me, one I have not heard in so long I almost don’t recognize it. 

“Winston?” my voice is barely a whisper as I peek out from under the hospital bed.

There he is just the same as I remember him. Only thing new is his glasses.

“Winston!” i scramble out from under the bed and throw myself at him hugging him tightly. 

Wrapping my arms around him as much as I can. The fur soothing me. I feel a arm wrap around me hugging me to him.

“Are you ok?” his whispered breath near my ear.

“I am now.” I hang on for dear life not wanting to let go no matter what.

“Winston, she really shouldn’t be moving around to much yet.”

I tense up at her words. I never liked doctors.

“She can rest in her new room.” He offers the doctor.

I look up at him in the darkness just barely able to make him out.

“My new room?” i could hardly believe my ears.

“Yes. We have plenty of space here, so you’ll have your own room.” he pats the top of my head gently.

“Thank you Winston….that...that means a lot to me.” I fight back my tears smiling to myself.

The lights flicker back to life and it’s bright once again in the med bay.

“Of course Nicole, it’s no problem.” he smiles down at me reassuringly. 

“Winston she really should rest here so I can keep a eye on her.”

He sighs tiredly like this is something he is used to dealing with by now.

“Mercy please it’s been a long day. You can come to her in her room.”

“Winston, are you sure it’s safe for everyone? And i still need to do some tests…”

I cut her off before anything else can be said about test happening.

“You're not doing any tests on me, stay away from me.” I put my hands up in front of me again as a warning.

“Whoa, whoa everyone just calm down. Mercy you're not running any test unless she gives the ok got it? And if you have a problem with that go talk to Jack.”

I continue to stand next to Winston as they lock eyes with each other and have a battle of wills.

Mercy gives in first. “Ok, ok look i didn’t mean to scare her or anything. I just want to make sure everyone is safe that’s all.”

I look down at my hands studying them before looking back up at her.

“You think I would hurt people?” I say with a frown on my face.

“No no of course not. Not on purpose anyway.”   
She tries offering me a kind smile, but i don’t buy it.

“Look it’s not like these...powers are out of control or something. I know how to use them. The problem is I can’t get them to work half the time ok?”

I sigh looking down suddenly feeling very tired. I look back up at Mercy and offer her a small smile.

“Can I go to my room now please? I promise I’ll rest ok?”

Her face softens at my words.

“Of course child. I’ll check up on you in a few days.”

“Thank you.” I can feel myself relax just knowing I can get out of here finally. I try to ignore the slight pain in my side still.

Winston leads me to where my room is, past a meeting room where I hear lots of voices talking all at once behind the door. He ushers me past it and down a hall before stopping at a door. Hitting a button on the wall the door opens.

“Are those….my books?” I smile walking in and survey the room. A nice sized bed, a small white dresser, a tiny rug on the floor, and a few shelves on the wall, nothing fancy, but something to call my own sounds real nice right now.

“Tracer went back and got everything you had inside your car for you.”

I go back to him and hug him once again.

“Thank you Winston...for everything.” I lean up and kiss his furry cheek.

He looks abashed and smiles down at me.

“Of course Nicole, you're my friend. We will have plenty of time to talk later ok? Right now I want you to rest. When you're up for it, I know everyone will want to meet you. Don’t worry, we are a sort of family so they will be happy to meet you.”

“Ok Winston, I trust you.”

I offer him a tired smile. Before he leads me over to the bed and I crawl in. Sighing happily to be in a bed again. He goes about tucking me in and I can’t help but to laugh before winching slightly.

“Hey take it easy now. What were you laughing at anyway?”

“Just you tucking me in, I haven't had anyone do that for me since I was three and it just made me feel like a kid again.” 

I yawn getting a sense of feeling safe, something I haven't known in forever.

Winston leans down and kisses my forehead.

“No one is ever too old to be tucked in.”

I nod my head as i feel the day's events catching up to me and i feel my eyes get heavy.

Last thing I hear before falling asleep is Winston saying goodnight to me before the door closes behind him.


	2. Meeting New People In A New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets a cowboy and a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, been having some real life stuff happening. Anyway here we go :)

The next morning i awoke to sounds on the other side of the wall, from the room next to me.  
I blink my eyes open and listened. I wasn’t aware my room was next to anyone, but then i never did ask.

“Oh Hanzo..that’s it darlin” 

I hear a loud moan and then a loud banging against the wall sounding alot like a headboard. My eyes go wide, before a giggle escapes my mouth. I put a hand to cover my mouth not wanting to give away my presents. 

I know i shouldn’t, but i can’t help but to continue to listen. It’s not like i don’t know about sex or how it works, but this would be the first time i have been on the receiving end of hearing it for myself.

I hear another moan. “Jesse” the moan is loud as it seems like they might of just reached orgasm. 

My face turns red thinking that.

“Hanzo, sweetheart” another loud moan and i know for sure now. I just listened to two men reach orgsam. My face could not be more red.

I get up and decide to get dressed. I winch slightly getting up and stretching. The pain is down to soreness today so that’s good. I pull on my pink sweatpants and matching pink hoodie. Pulling the hood up over my head.

I think of where to go. I’m not ready to meet everyone right now, but i am starving. Which means the break area it is. Maybe no one is awake yet it is only six am.

I press the button on the wall opening the door and peek my head out looking around. I breath a sigh of relief seeing no one. It dawns on me as i stand there i have no idea where the break area is and i groan to myself. Great.

Just then the door next to mine opens down the hall. I try stepping back inside my room, but it’s too late i’ve been caught. Crap, crap, crap.

“Good Morin”

I step into the hallway and turn to face the voice. I have trouble speaking for a moment.  
My eyes take him all in. Messy brown hair. Cigar in between two of his fingers. Cowboy boots with spurs of all things. Just like in the old western movies i always watched. Cowboy hat to match. Easy smile. Somehow the flannel shirt and jeans worked with everything else.

It dawns on me he was one of the men i had just heard not more than 10 minutes ago. Oh boy.  
I clear my throat realizing i might of been looking at him to long like some weirdo. 

“Good morning” I reply somewhat shyly. 

I can’t believe the first person i meet is some sexy cowboy dude and of course he has someone. Who wouldn’t looking like that. Man oh man. Just try and be cool, don’t act all stupid woman.

He walks closer and sticks his hands out.

“You must be the new girl, Nicole is it?” His smile is so easy going. I can’t help but relax some.

I take his hand offered and shake his hand.

“Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you Mr?”

“McCree, but please call me Jesse”

“Jesse it is then. Ummm i don’t suppose you know where the break area is?”

As soon as i ask i feel stupid. Of course he knows he lives here.

I try not to roll my eyes at myself and just continue to smile shyly.

“Of course i do. I could show ya if ya give me a minute to go grab Hanzo.”

“Yes...that would be great...thank you.”

Once he had turned back to go back to his room for a minute I let out a small breath.  
Well that could've gone worse. At least i didn’t make a complete fool out of myself or anything.

While i waited i checked out my surroundings. I can faintly can hear waves crashing on shore of the beach and relax even more. The sound soothing me.

I get startled by a meow down by my feet and look down. I smile seeing the pretty hairless cat.

“Awww hi kitty”

I bend down and gently pick her up. She is shivering. It’s really only like 75 degrees out, but i guess since she doesn’t have any hair she could be cold. I unzip my hoodie and hold her to my body zipping it back up so it covers half of her. Leaving plenty of room for her upper body and head to peak out.

She starts purring softly and i lean my face down nuzzling the top of her head.  
I’m so lost in the faint sound of the waves on the beach and the cat purring that i don’t even hear Jesse and his boyfriend come up to me.

“Whatcha got there?”

I look up alittle startled, but recover quickly enough.

“Oh ummm i found this kitten” I smile down at her, before looking back up at Jesse and i finally look to his boyfriend. I swallow. First i notice his dragon tattoo which just looks amazing. I stare at it, something seems different about it, but i don’t know what it is yet. Taking him all in i find him to be just as good looking as Jesse. Oh boy.

Hoping i wasn’t staring too long i clear my throat. I stick out my hand and try not to shake as i do so. It’s always hard for me to start up the conversation when meeting someone new.

“Hello, I’m Nicole, nice to meet you Mr?” Hopefully my smile doesn’t look nervous.

He offers me a small smile.

“Just Hanzo is fine.” he returns my handshake before stepping back to look at the kitten.

“That is a very ugly cat.”

I look back down at her and all i see is her pretty pink skin and tiny whiskers. To me she is beautiful.

I shrug and look back up at them.

“To me she is beautiful. Just cause she looks different doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve the same love as any other kitten.”

It’s not lost on me the words hold extra meaning for me as well.

Hanzo smiles alittle more at my words.

“Wise words for me to keep in mind then.”

I smile relaxing some.

“How's about we get you fed. I’m sure yer starving by now.”

Jesse starts walking down the hallway and i follow behind him.  
Hanzo walks next to me. I start hearing voices and music and i can smell food and my mouth waters smelling bacon. I was never allowed to have it, but i knew what it smelled like. Now i would hopefully finally be able to have some.

Jesse stops outside the door waiting to open it. I have to admit my emotions are kind of all over the place right now. I’m starving. I wanna meet everyone, but i’m terrified of being around so many people all at once.

I don’t even realize i’m shaking until i feel a hand on my shoulder and i look up at Hanzo.

“Take a deep breath and calm yourself. It will be ok, i promise.”

He smiles down at me reassuringly before squeezing my shoulder and removing his hand.

“Don’t worry bout a thing kid, we got your back. If you feel overwhelmed just tell us ok?”

Jesse gives me a reassuring smile as well. 

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Ok”

The button to open the door is hit and all i can think is, please don’t let me make a fool out of myself.


	3. Cat Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole just wants some dam cat food for her kitten, come on now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this, thank you, if not that's ok too. Just writing this mainly for me.
> 
> For anyone reading, hope you are liking it so far. More action in the next chapter and it will be a few chapters until we find out who Nicole's real dad is, but i'm pretty sure some of you already know ;)
> 
> also this has turned into a soulmate thing and i don't even know how that happened, oh well.
> 
> I'm a sucker for romance, sorry lol

That first day hadn’t gone to bad, besides Lucio talking my ear off and asking everything under the sun about me, which i ended up not mining all that much. I could tell others had been listening, but by the end of it all i found myself not caring.

These people were a family you could see and hear it. Which meant Winston was part of that family. It put me at more ease then i thought it would. I felt safe for the first time in my life. I wasn’t aware how much i was craving that feeling until it was upon me.

A week later i knew i had to get Takara some cat food. She couldn’t keep eating leftovers everyday. Genji and Hanzo were pleasantly surprised at the name i picked out for the kitten, but once i told everyone that morning i knew japanese, spanish and many other languages they were not as surprised.

In fact once that fact was known Genji and Hanzo happily had conversions with me in japanese and it was so great getting to use my second language so much. Not wanting to leave McCree out i had switched to spanish much to his delight. He wasn’t sure if i was in fact fluent in the language, but it didn’t take to long for him to see i was. 

All those years of reading with nothing else to do finally paid off. Now if i could just convince Winston to let me go off base to get cat food we would be in business.

“Winston, i’ll be fine i know how to blend in good enough, besides i’m just going to a petstore then right back here.”

I try giving him sad puppy dog eyes, but they fail to work.

“Nicole, i can’t. What if something happened to you off base? I’m sure talon is just waiting to grab you, i just can’t i’m sorry.”

I sigh sadly. Seems i can’t do anything i want even here. I walk out ignoring Winston and head to my room not very happy. Takara is happily sleeping against my chest inside my hoodie for today.  
It happily says amo los animales on it and it’s never been more true i do in fact love animals.

Just as i’m about to enter my room i decide to head to the kitchen instead. I need some caffeine.  
I see no one as i enter and head straight for the fridge. Finding some cans of mountain dew, i sigh happily taking one. 

Sitting down at one of the tables i take a long drink from the can before sighing happily.  
Looking down at Takara i notice she is sleeping soundly as always. I make up my mind. I’m going off base weather Winston likes it or not.

Making my way out of the door i stand there for a minute making sure no one is around before making my way to the front of the base. I zip up my hoodie all the way making sure Takara is still sleeping i pull the hood up over my head and sneak out.

I move with the shadows and keep to the alley ways. Staying as silent as i can. Soon enough i hear people’s voices. I must be close to the shopping area finally. Creeping out of the alley i see i am indeed in the shopping district. I relax some smelling all kinds of foods around me.

My stomach makes it known i am hungry, but i ignore it. First get the catfood, second get food for myself. Looking around it dawns on me now that i’m here i have no idea where the petstore is.  
I could smack my own forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Hey kid need some help?”

I tense up hearing that voice. Of course i was followed. I sigh to myself turning around.

“Did Winston put you up to this?”

I look up at Jesse waiting for a answer.

“Hey Winston just wants to make sure your safe an sense you didn’t listen to him about not leaving base i volunteered to watch over ya.”

I roll my eyes.

“Does he even know i’m not a child anymore? I’m 28 years old.”

I grumble under my breath not happy.

“Yes he does, he just worries is all. He cares about ya.”

I close my eyes and sigh again. Feeling bad now. Winston was the closest thing to family i had.

“Look i’m sorry just….i was getting antsy and Takara needs food...I didn’t think it was that big a deal going to get food for her.”

“I understand, and next time you wanna go out for some fun just let me know. It’s nice getting off base once and while.” He winks at me and i just smile then laugh.

“Fine maybe i will.” I raise a eyebrow noticing who is walking up behind Jesse.

“Seems you got a tail of your own.”

Jesse turns around then smiles.

“Well hey there darlin, fancy meetin you here.”

Hanzo just smirks and kisses his cheek.

“You can not evade me. I was curious where you were going.”

Jesse gives him a proper kiss back, but on the lips this time.

“He was just following me per Winston's orders to not let me be alone.”

“I see and what were you trying to do anyway?”

He playfully rolls his eyes at something Jesse whispers to him.

“Takara needs cat food” I shrug.

“Well then let us get her some cat food. Come.”

Following behind him i smile to myself. Not sure why, i just do. He is fun to watch. One minute trying to act all proper the next not so much. I loved it. Jesse was just a laid back cowboy. He was easy to like right away, Hanzo was too in his own way.

He wasn’t as easy to read as Jesse was, but all in due time. As i follow i think about the names i keep good and buried under all my clothes. They stand out so strongly on my wrist i always hide them. Even if my sleeve moves up i still keep a wrist band around it to conceal it.

It makes no sense to me how I could have two names on my wrist, when so many people did not even get to have one. It was rare now for a person to have soulmate names on there wrist. At least that’s what i was told so it made no sense for the names on my wrist to match the two men currently with me, when they found love with each other and not me.

It was just not the two right men, it couldn’t be surely or they would've said something. I frown to myself. There was no point in thinking about this.I have long ago given up on finding love. The best i could hope for were friends. Even that was something i never thought i would have so i should be grateful for what i have and not worry about what i don’t have.

Easier said then done when i see couples holding hands as we make our way past shops. My mouth waters when we pass food vendors, but i ignore it for now. Must get cat food at all cost.

However Jesse is clearly hungry and goes to one of the food vendors and comes back with something that smells so good my mouth waters all over again.  
He hands it to me smiling like a little kid. He knows my food diet was very limited growing up so i’m sure he is reveling in this. Waiting for me to take my first bite to see how i like it.

“Ever had a churro?”


	4. Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally shows the guys one of her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It took a minute for Hanzo to notice Jesse and me were not following him. He turned and walked back to us looking at Jesse before looking at me.

I can tell he is trying to hide a smirk on his face, as i’m sure my face is funny right now.

“Jesse what did you give her?”

“Just one of the best things round here, a churro.”

I’m to busy enjoying the amazing taste of sugar and fried bread to say anything, my face is pure bliss and i’m sure i have the dumbest smile on my face, but i don’t care. This thing is amazing!

“A churro?”

“Come on darlin don’t tell me you haven't had one of these yet, could’a sworn you had.”

“I have not i’m afraid.”

Without even thinking about it i break my churro in half and give the other half to him with the same goofy look on my face.

I don’t say anything as i continue to chew and enjoy. Jesse pats my back gently.

“Knew you would like that kid.”

Licking my fingers one by one i look to Hanzo who is just now taking a bite. Jesse and I both watch his face. His eyes widen slightly and it eats the rest pretty dam fast.

I giggle to myself watching him eat the rest. Jesse sounds like he is trying not to laugh.

“Like it did ya there honey?”

Hanzo licks his fingers before clearing his throat and answering.

“It was….better then i thought it would be, yes i did like it.”

“What about you kid. Was it to yer liking?”

“Are you kidding me it was the best thing i have ever had. I grew up just eating MRE’s everyday. Once i had apple pie, but that’s about it. Well now i’ve had a churro too, but yeah i loved it.”

Both of there expressions are alittle shocked.

“Wait you ain't ever had anything besides MRE’s? Like ever in your whole life?”

“Well yeah. There’s so many things i wanna try that’s for sure.”

“Wait a minute, so you're telling me you’ve never had a cheeseburger, or a donut, taco’s or even s'mores?”

“Ummm yeah. I don’t know what any of that is.”

I just smile sadly at them as they just seem at a lost for words.

“Ok that’s just a cryin shame is what that is. We are going to be fixing that soon enough.”

Hanzo finally speaks after what feels like forever now.

“Ever had Wagashi?”

“No i’m afraid not. Heard of it from the old japanese movies i would watch, but no never had it myself. Why? Is it good?”

Hanzo shakes his head.

“This will not do. I can not believe this. After the pet store we are going to get groceries so you may know what you have been missing.”

“Sounds like a great plan to me darlin.”

“Wait...your going to cook me food?”

“Of course. Do you not wish to try things you have been missing out on?”

“I do just….never had anyone do that for me before….I don’t know what to say.”

I look down petting Takara softly behind her ears.

A hand rest on my shoulder and I look up at Jesse who is smiling at me kindly if not alittle sadly.

“Hey kid, we are more then glad to do this for ya. You have not deserved what’s happened to ya.  
I’m sure you’ve noticed we're kind of family at overwatch, which means we look after our own. Your part of the family now too so that means we're goin look after ya and take care of you ok?”

I swallow the lump in my throat and just nod my head. The feeling of actually having a family overwhelming me into silence.  
Takara meowing breaks the silence.

“Watashi wa chīsana ichi o shitte iru shitte imasu.” i whisper to her softly.

“pronto la niña, pronto.” i continue to whisper to her making her go back to sleep.

“You have a way with animals.” Hanzo’s voice is closer this time looking down at the kitten he claims he dislikes, but i know better.

“If you wish to take a break of holding her i could….help you and hold her for awhile, if you wish.”

It takes everything in me not to full on either laugh or retort with a come back about how he dislikes her so much.

“Well….if you're sure about it then ok.”

After unzipping my hoodie and gently handing her over to Hanzo, i smile to myself watching them.  
He continues on walking forward to the petstore, Jesse and me in tow.

Jesse just shakes his head following along smiling and trying not to make a retort of his own.  
We just share a look and almost laugh right there.

Once entering the petstore i am slightly overwhelmed on how big the place is.

“Whoa...this place is huge.”

“Don’t worry kid Hanzo knows where to go.”

Following Hanzo to the cat area i am again overwhelmed by how much cat stuff there is.  
I get such a strong urge to wanna buy everything in site. Wanting to spoil her so badly.

Looking down the aisle i start thinking of all the stuff i can actually fit in the room i have.  
I go get a cart and come back and start looking at cat food.

Part of me wants to get the cheapest stuff, but another part of me knows i can afford dam near everything in the store and then some. I grab the food that is in the middle of the price range and add it to my cart.

The men are too busy playing with Takara to notice how much i have got until i push my cart over to them.

“Dam kid what happened to just catfood?” Jesse with a smile.

“Well i may have gone alittle overboard, but i want her to have her own little space if she wants it.”

“You're gonna spoil her good that way.” 

Jesse now holds her to his chest, letting her play with his beard. I try not to giggle at them.

“Nothing wrong with spoiling her, she deserves it.” i reply.

“Can you afford to spoil her?” Hanzo ask, slightly concerned.

“Umm lets just say i have more then enough to spoil her and myself and really anyone in here.”

There eyebrows raise at this, but i just smile sweetly in return.

“Well then kid we should go nuts.” Jesse offers me a mischievous smile.

“Oh i’m game for that.” offering him a mischievous smile of my own.

Hanzo doesn’t reply just brings over the biggest bag of cat toys i have ever seen and puts them in the basket. I smile at him.

“She’s not gonna want for anything that’s for sure.”

Soon enough the cart is full. Going to checkout i start to get out my money, but Hanzo stops me.

“What are you doing?”

He starts to take out money of his own and i stop him. It’s the first time i have touched him. I grab his wrist looking at him sternly.

“I am paying of course.” he gives me the same stern look back, but i don’t back down.

We end up having a battle of wills, never breaking eye contact. I can hear Jesse off to the side snickering at us. Finally he looks away and i win. I slap my money down on the counter for the cashier to pay.

“I’m impressed kid, not many people are brave enough to give oh Hanzo there a stare down like that.”

I smile alittle shyly at that.

“Thanks.”

Hanzo puts his money away mumbling something under his breath i can’t make out, but there is a small smile on his face.

Once everything is paid for, it occurs to me now i need to get all this stuff back to base and we still need to go to another store.

As if reading my thoughts Hanzo speaks up.

“We can not take all this with us to the grocery store.”

A thought occurs to me and i smile to myself.

“I have a way, but...just don’t freak out ok?”

I offer a giant smile.

“Let’s go outside for this.”

They both give me confused faces, but follow me anyway. I lead them to the alley behind the pet store. I take a deep breath before saying anything. I hope this doesn’t freak them out.

“Ok so form a circle and everyone hold onto each other….i’ve never done this with more then just me.”

“Whoa...what are you gonna be doin here?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see ok?”

I swallow my nerves and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and relax. I focus my mind on the base. Then i see in my mind my room. With a few japanese words whispered to myself we teleport from the alley to my room in 3 seconds flat.

I’m used to doing this, they are not. The looks on their faces is one of shock and disbelieve.

“You guys ok there?”

“Wha….what did you just do kid?”

“I teleported us of course.”

“Ok… Winston said you had gifts, but i wasn’t expecting something like this.”

The small smile on my face falls hearing that, fearing i just scared them away from me.  
“Not like that Chīsame no yatsu.”

I look up at Hanzo as he smiles down at me.

“That...was truly amazing Nikōru.”

I offer him a small smile hearing his words. He puts all our cat supplies down in my room.

“Hey niño, i didn’t mean anything bad by that. If you're thinking you scared us away think again.”

I relax more hearing his words.

“Yeah…. I was afraid i did. Sorry, i feel like most people would be.”

“You’ll come to see niño, the people here at overwatch are not most people.” he winks at me.

I smile fully now. Jesse places Takara on my bed. She stays asleep. Knowing nothing in here could hurt her i feel safe leaving her alone in here while i go to the other store with the guys.

“Well, shall we go then?”

I offer my hands out, waiting for a reply.

Both take my hands and with that i teleport us back to the same alley way.  
Once back i smile at them happily.

“So what's a grocery store?”


	5. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole see's her old shadow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone :D
> 
> Next chapter will have action and powers.

“Wait, how in the world do you get used to that?” Jesse ask.

“Oh...well i don’t do it that much, makes me feel weak if i do it to much.”

“Oh, well why didn’t ya just do that instead of walking here?”

“I have to know where stuff is or i could wind up in a wall or something.”

“That makes sense i reckin.”

Hanzo offers a small smile. “It is quite enjoyable i must say.”

“Yeah it can be pretty fun or useful.”

“Indeed.”

Hanzo starts walking to the store is. I have no idea what kind of store this is going to be. Wait they said a food store, this is gonna be cool. I follow them in and act like everything's cool and like i do this everyday, but inside my mind is screaming what is this? Can i eat that? What even is that?

My eyes take in everything, but my body still keeps up the cool appearance. I’m sure i make faces when different stuff gets thrown in the cart. I can not for the life of me figure out what everything is, but i know i will soon enough.

While there discussing what else to get i wander down another isle. My eyes taking in everything on the shelves. Finally i see something i think i know. Grabbing it i turn the box over in my hands a few times. Green tea. I have no idea if it’s good or not, but it was in the old japanese movies i watched and they seemed to like it good enough.

It dawns on me they're going to be paying for all the food and for some reason it bothers me.  
I feel bad about it even. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. They said it was fine. They made it seem like we would need some food back at base anyway. Upon that thought i feel slightly better.

If i see anything else i like with my own eyes, i shall pay for it myself. Feeling better now i look around and grab a hand held shopping basket and throw my green tea inside. Upon going back to the tea area i notice some little things called Pocky. Just going off the picture alone i throw them in my basket. Then i see little animal shaped things next to them and i throw those in my basket as well.

Hopefully these things taste good. Seeing some books further down the aisle, I make my way to them and look them over. My love for books knows no bounds. Someone stands next to me i guess looking over the books as well, but i would know this person anywhere.  
He has been there on and off throughout my whole life. Like a shadow in the background. Most of the time if he got to close, my father would move us. One state to another it never seemed to matter this person always found us.

Only now he is right next to me the closest he has ever been. I have so many questions, but i can’t seem to find my voice for a second when i do however i can’t find it in me to ask anything.

Silently he hands me a black rose. I smile to myself, twice before i would find one as i was whisked away to move again. I always kept them hidden. To me it never matter if the rose had no color. There was so much beauty in the black roses, they ended up being my favorites.

I bring the rose to my nose and breath in the wonderful scent.

“Thank you my shadow.” i say softly.

I can never see his face, he hides it under a black hoodie. In fact clearly black is his favorite color. Black sweats, black tennis shoes. Black skin tight gloves. Doesn’t bother me none, never has.

It’s hard to tell if he wants to say something or not. He always seemed like he wanted to talk to me when he would find us, but now that i’m standing here in front of him he stays silent.

Just when it seems like he is going to say something Hanzo calls me from the isle over.

“I’m coming Hanzo.”

When i look back my shadow is gone. Looking around i see him nowhere. I look down at my rose and smile, smelling it again. He knows where i am now. I will have to try and talk to him again.

I grab my basket and walk around to the next aisle where Hanzo and Jesse are.

“There you are kid.”

Looking at the shopping basket i see it’s dam near full and i shake my head smiling.

“That’s…..alot of food.”

“Dam strait, besides there’s just too many things you haven't tried yet so i got as much as i could right now.”

Hanzo seeing my basket with my whole three things in it raises a eyebrow at me.

“Find some stuff?”

“I did and no i’m paying for these myself.”

Hanzo smirks narrowing his eyes at me.

“Very well then.”

“Good.” I offer him a smirk of my own.

“You guys are ridiculous with the paying shit.” 

Jesse just shakes his head at us smiling before noticing my black rose.

“Hey where'd ya get that from?”

“Oh...this...well from my shadow. He has kind of been around since i was little. Anytime he showed up my father would just move us again. I never really understood it cause he didn’t seem to wanna harm me. If anything he protects me. Sorry didn’t mean to go off rambling like that.”

Jesse and Hanzo have a look in there eyes i can’t place.

“What does this shadow look like niño?”

I shrug thinking.

“Well he loves black. That’s all he seems to wear. Black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, even some black gloves. Other times he would have this black trench coat with a hood on. Big black boots. Saw him use his shotguns once on some talon actually. That’s how i know he means me no harm…..why?”

They exchange a look and something tells me something is wrong.

“Just, how about we pay and get back to base before talkin about this more?”

They both looked worried now and keep looking around as we make our way to the front.

“Sure, no problem.”

Only reason i don’t ask anything is because of how concerned they look. So we pay in silence, true to my word i pay for my own three little items after they pay for the basket full of food.

Going back outside we head back to the alley way. Hanging onto them i teleport us back to base. Right into the kitchen. Stepping back i put my bag of stuff up on the fridge behind pots and pans so it would be safe from the others.  
I silently help them put the rest of the food away before saying anything.

“Ok...so what’s up here?

I lean back against the counter waiting for an answer. Just has Hanzo opens his mouth to say something the base alarms go off. Athena speaks over the base speakers.

“Talon agents have entered the base. Repeat talon agents have entered the base.


	6. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole shows off some of her powers and truths are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

All i’m given is a comm to wear in my ear and told to stay put in the kitchen, then they rush off leaving me alone. Like i’m going to listen to that. I won't have them putting themselves in danger for me. This is my fight and one i need to handle myself for once instead of other people doing it for me.

I stare down at my hands and close my eyes. My father trained me over the years, wanted me to protect myself or just wanted me to beat people up and do bad things. I will never know why he trained me so much. It’s going to come in handy now though. Using the shit he taught me against them would be funny indeed.

As for my powers well, that stuff just came to me. Like it was inside of me and i knew how to always use it. Was always strange like that, but i never worried about it after awhile, just went with the flow of it.

However when i was still being imprisoned by my father i know he kept my powers suppressed somehow. Now though they were not suppressed. I could feel them fully alive within me.  
The only other times i felt the power within me like this was when i managed to get away from my father. When that happened i practiced as much as i could until i nearly passed out.

By the fourth time i got away i knew my powers very well and what i could do, but once i was caught, something changed. Whatever he used to suppress my powers doubled. After a few years of that i didn’t know what my powers felt like anymore. I almost lost all hope by that point.

Opening my eyes my gaze takes on a determined look. I take off my hoodie only leaving me in my crop top. I remove my sweats leaving me only in my running shorts. I look down at my body covered in tiny japanese writing all over. Starts at the top of my head and goes down the back of my neck then fans out over my arms in the front, stopping at the top of my hands.

The writing fans out past my neck and down my back wrapping around my hips and covers the front of my legs as well.

From behind i almost look normal, but from the front it just looks like i got tattoos everywhere.  
Looking at my right wrist i lift up the arm band and see Jesse’s and Hanzo’s name there same as always, but now the names are glowing. I have no idea why that’s happening, but now is not the time for it. I cover the names back up. Time to do this. No more hiding.

Making my way outside. I run to where i hear fighting going on. I stop in my tracks when i hear meowing coming from hanger A. Swearing under my breath i run into the hanger only to see no cat in site just darkness. I spin around hearing the hanger doors slam closed locking from the inside.

I become hyper aware that i just ran into a trap. All the lights come on at once almost blinding me.  
Blinking my eyes i see i’m surrounded by sixty talon agents and my father. I can hear talking in the comm in my ear. I just barely touch the comm while brushing hair behind my ear so it can pick up everything being said from my end now as well.

“Father.”

“Nicole.”

“I see the attack out there was just a distraction.”

“You always were a fool.”

Distantly i can hear talking in my comm asking me things, but i dare not answer or give away i have it on.

“Now what? You can’t possibly believe i’m just going to go with you.”

“Oh, but you will unless you want all your friends to die.”

“Please they are more then able to kill all your men, so try again.”

His face takes on a dark look.

“Always being a pain in my ass. I will just have one of my men dart you so you wont make anymore trouble for me then you already have.”

I narrow my eyes at him.

“I dare you to try.”

He grabs one of the dart guns out of his mens hands.

“Stupid little bitch. I’ve had enough of this shit.”

I get ready to show him who the little bitch is when suddenly the lights all go out leaving us in darkness. Which causes all hell to break lose. Shots start flying. Bullets or darts i have no idea.  
I duck down to the ground avoiding the shots.

Suddenly the darkness is washed in a sea of green and blue as i hear japanese words yelled.  
I watched in awe as two blue dragons and one green dragon take out tons of talon agents.  
Standing up i reach out my hands as the dragons go back to where they came from.

They float right through my hands. I smile hearing them whisper to me. One of the blue dragons winks at me before disappearing back onto Hanzo’s tattoo. So that’s why something seemed off about that tattoo. It carries spirit animals. I notice Genji’s green dragon going back into his sword.

All the lights turn back on at once. The twenty remaining talon agents are surrounded by everyone in overwatch. Not out numbered, but clearly has the upper hand now.

I glance to Hanzo and his eyes are wide. A look of disbelief on his face. At what i have no idea. However thinking about it, it occurs to me the dragons killed the talon agents as soon as they touched them, but nothing happened when they touched me. The thought makes me smile, which in turn earns me a confused smile from Hanzo.

A gun cocks in my ear and the smile falls from my face. My father grabs one of my arms and looks into my eyes.

“I don’t care what they want or that they want you alive. I will shoot you where you stand.”

The remaining talon agents point their guns at my friends and something snaps in me.

“Tell your men to lower their guns or they will all die by my hands.”

He just laughs in my face. My hands turn into fist at my sides.

“Have you forgotten what power lies within me? Have you forgotten all that i can unleash upon you?” my voice is just a whisper, but the threat is clear.

His laughter fades looking at me face and seeing the threat for what it is.

“You wouldn’t dare. Your friends would see you for who you truly are.”

“Then so be it.” my voice edged with anger.

I whisper a protection spell under my breath, sending it out to protect everyone in overwatch before unleashing my power upon my enemy.

I grab his hand holding my arm and bring my elbow down on it breaking it in two.  
I grab his gun as he screams out and i toss it away, as i kick him away from me.

All the agents turn to fire on me, but i just throw my hands out to my sides sending them all flying back into the walls, hearing crack after crack of there necks breaking.

Soon i’m just a blur as i attack one soldier after another. Any i miss my friends get them.   
Hearing Jesse yell high noon taking out three guys, Hanzo’s arrows get more guys, Jack’s gun shooting any remaining agents i missed until it’s just my father standing before me.

I stand there panting, my tattoos glowing green against my skin, my eyes glowing green to match.  
With a flick of my hand i lift him up in the air with just my mind and have him float there as i walk to him slowly. 

I watch him. I see fear in his eyes now. But i must know some things before i kill him. I am aware of everyone still around me, but i can’t worry about them yet i must know.

“Did you kill my mother?”

When he refuses to answer i lower him down to his knees against his will and grab some of his hair roughly.

“Did you kill my mother!?”

“I did.”

I gasp hearing his words. I thought i was prepared for them, but i wasn’t. I hear Tracer gasp behind me as well.

Tears run down my face as i ask my next question.

“And my real father?” my bottom lip trembles.

“Alive.”

My eyes widen before narrowing.

“You're lying!” i yell.

“I’m not. You already know him. Your shadow.”

I step back shocked and shaking.

“You lie!” i yell not believing him.

“What would be the point of lying at this point?”

I feel Jesse, Hanzo and Jack moving closer now behind me.

My hands shake as i ask my next question.  
“And who is my shadow?”

He sneers at me.

“Reaper.”

I hear a noise from Jack and Jesse.

“And who is reaper?” my voice shaky.

He laughs before answering.

“Gabriel Reyes.” 

I don’t know the name, but clearly Jesse and Jack do.

Jack moves next to me taking off his mask. It’s the first time i have seen his face.

“You're lying. Gabriel Reyes died years ago.” Jack’s voice sounds pained.

The man that called himself my father laughs at Jack.

“So did you, but here you are.”

Jack looks like he wants to punch the guy right then and there, but moves back to the group clearly upset. It becomes very clear to me Jack cares for Gabriel my father, my real father.

I turn back to the man kneeling on the floor.

“Does he know about me?”

“He suspects, but doesn’t know for sure.”

My hands at my sides turn into fist once again. So much taken from me and for what?

“Why did you kill my mother and take me?”

“Your mother was special, but refused to work for us and tried running away from Japan, but we found her in New Mexico, only to discover she had a baby so it became clear what had to be done. When you were three years old, we came in and killed her and took you. We wanted to make more people like you, but who could be controlled.”

He shrugged like it was all no big deal, but my tears would not stop and my body inside and out was in a rage and shaking, but he continued talking clearly enjoying my misery. 

“You know i’m surprised Mr Shimada doesn’t remember your mother. After all she was one of his house keepers until he was fifteen. Once it became clear we were after her, she fled to new mexico. She met your father years later, had a one night stand with him then ended up pregnant.”

“Shut up, enough!” my voice is low, but serious.

“Oh no you wanted to know all about it. Did you want to know how your mother begged for her life and your life? How her screams filled the air as she was run through over and over again.”

“SHUT UP!” my scream filled the air, the lights flickering. The glass coverings over the lights shattering as my hands cover my ears not wanting to hear the horrible things.

The huge skylight that takes up most of the ceiling of the hanger breaks open as lightning fills the sky. My eyes glow red and i starting uttering one of my spells.

“Shōmei wa ima kite hakai shimasu!” 

With murder in my eyes i lift my arm to the sky and bring it down bringing a bolt of lightning down with it. Striking the man who used to call himself my father. The lightning stabs him, finally ending his life.

The storm outside fades away bringing back a blue sky outside, but inside the hangar, his body now smokes on the ground burned to a crisp.

My shaking doesn’t stop, my tears don’t stop and as i look at everyone behind me i see the look i never wanted to see on there faces, fear.

Making a split decision i teleport away to the beach just outside of base. I fall to the sand and cry until sleeps claims me.


	7. Real Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real names are revealed and powers are taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 7 here we go guys :)

When i wake up the sun is further down in the sky letting me know it’s been at least a few hours since i teleported away from the hanger. I sit up and lean against the rock wall behind me sighing to myself. Hearing voices in my ear i remember the comm in my ear and sigh again.

I go to tap the button, then freeze afraid, then i overcome it and tap the button so everyone will be able to hear me. I don’t know what i’m afraid of more Winston being mad at me or scaring everyone like i did. The fear in their eyes is not something i can forget.

“I’m here Winston.” My voice shaky.

“Nicole...where are you?”

“I’d rather not say at the moment.”

Sniffling i wait for a response from someone.

“Nicole why did you leave like that?”

I try not to cry as i reply.

“I couldn’t stand the look on everyone's faces. Everyone was scared of me. They saw me for the freak I am. I don’t belong around you guys.”

Now i’m just crying again, i’m sure they can hear, but i’m past caring at this point.

“Nicole….i’m a talking gorilla, Tracer can go back in time, Jesse has deadeye, Hanzo has the dragons come out of his arm, do i need to go on?”

Despite the tears running down my face i do laugh alittle.

“No.”

“Will you please….tell us where you are?”

I swallow the lump in my throat. 

“I don’t want to yet.”

I start hear Winston start humming the old song he once hummed to me so very long ago when i was just a kid. It was only the second time meeting him and it would be the last until now.

“Oh little Jenny, don’t you be sad, oh little Jenny i want you to be glad.”

I laugh wiping away my tears.

“Winston, first of all you know i hate my real name and second those lyrics were kind of awful.”

There’s no bite to my words, so he knows i don’t mean anything mean by it.

“But you love me anyway sis.”

I smile to myself hearing his words.

“Yeah i do bro, yeah i do.”

Before i can say anything else i hear noise over the comm then Jesse’s voice.

“Wait...Nicole’s not ya real name?” his voice sounds odd.

“Na, i just like how it sounds better over Jenny…..why?”

“Niño where are you?” he completely ignores me question.

“Down at the little beach at the foot of the base.”

Hanzo is the next to speak and he sounds just as odd.

“Ai o idō shinaide kudasai, watashitachi wa anata ni daun shite kite imasu.”

“Ok…” my voice trails off confused at the way they sound and how they're acting.

Of all things Jack and Genji get over the comm and tell everyone to give us some space.

Taking the earpiece out of my ear i look at it like it can help me understand what's going on.  
I put it in my shorts pocket. Pulling my hand out of my pocket i look down at my right wrist and frown. My wrist guard is gone, just great.

Soon my eyes widen however seeing the names glow a pale green. Something feels off. Something feels different. My breathing increases as the names start glowing brighter. I stand up staggering alittle not understanding what's going on.

I watch as last names appear next to the first names. Suddenly i’m crying all over again.  
Next to Jesse the name McCree appears. Next to Hanzo the name Shimada appears.  
Once the names are fully appear i don’t feel right. So light headed, so dizzy.

I fall back down to the sand holding my head. Too much to process.  
Suddenly a dart just misses my neck hitting the rock wall next to me. In a panic i look up and see talon on a boat coming towards me. Some of the men already on shore running towards me.

A second dart hits me in the neck and i cry out. I stumble to my feet pulling it out with shaky hands and throw it to the ground. Suddenly i feel like something is missing from me and as i throw my hand out to throw the men back i see why. My powers are temporarily gone. Gasping i step back and trip over a rock falling backwards.

The men are on me in seconds.

“NO LET ME GO, GET OFF ME!”

I start screaming as i fight back. Kicking one agent in the face, sending him back away from me.  
The other four flip me over and i see handcuffs in one of their hands. Distantly i can hear Athena sounding the intruder alarms again.

With them pushing me down into the sand to get the handcuffs on me i can barely move, but that doesn’t mean i won't try. My struggling doesn’t stop until one of them brings a black looking rod down on the back of my head. Making me go slack as i fight to keep my eyes open.

I shake my head some as i’m thrown over the shoulder of one of the talon agents. My hands cuffed behind me. I blink my eyes open more just as a arrow stabs right through the guy holding me. We crash down to the water and sand. I lay there a minute trying to get my bearings.

I pull my knees up to my chest and move my arms down under my feet and finally i have my hands in front of me again. A talon agent comes at me and i kick him in the balls hard, making him go down. I scramble to my feet and duck out of the way of the next guy coming at me.

As he gets up i pounce on his back. Using the cuff’s still on me like a piece of rope i pull the metal against his throat hard. He thrashes us around as i continue to pull. Still feeling dazed from the blow earlier and everything else he manages to flip me off over him and right into a sharp rock below us. As i feel the rock stab me in the side i scream out in pain.

The talon agent just barely starts moving towards me when i hear a yell of high noon and second later a bullet hits the back of his head killing him. He falls down near me into the sand. I roll off the rock and land in a shallow pool of water.

I lift my head slowly feeling sand all over my face now as i look to the boat with still at least 30 agents on it. My hand shakes as i move it into the water and grab a handful of sand. The...feeling...it comes back making me smile even as i feel blood in my mouth.

My tattoos glow once again. If only i could heal myself we would be in business, but while it’s something i can do for others, i can’t do it for myself.  
I whisper a spell to myself sending it into the ocean and suddenly the boat flips over sending everyone on board into the ocean water. They don’t even get a chance to swim as 5 sharks start attacking them and killing them all one by one. Soon the water is red with blood around the remains of the sinking boat.

My eyes blink against the sudden desire to pass out. I can hear my name being called, my real name, but all i can do is lay my head down and close my eyes as i pass out on the beach.


	8. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole loses someone she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so be warned this chapter has a character death, if that's something that triggers you like i know it does me sometimes you may want to not read it. This will also be the first time i have ever killed someone off in one of my stories and it's already killing me that i did it, but it's done now.
> 
> So with that, here we go.

The sound of machines beeping slowly brings me out of unconsciousness. Only for me to feel someone slap me awake fully. Recoiling i open my eyes. Instead of the overwatch medical ward i see i’m in a room far darker then theirs.

Talon agents are uncuffing me from the table and disconnecting the iv from me. I start to fight back, but i feel weak and i feel empty again, like my powers are gone. They easily hold onto me and with a guard holding onto each of my arms they drag me down a dimly lit hallway.

“You didn’t think you would get away from us that easily did you?” one of the guards whisper to me.

The other guard laughs as we make our way into a room with a window taking up one whole wall.  
I struggle again seeing winston on the other side of the glass chained up.

“What are you doing to him!?”

I look on in horror as a gun is placed to his head. It’s at that moment Winston's eyes lock onto mine. I start crying and struggling again for all the good it does me. I can do little in my weakened state.

“WINSTON!”

With a roar he breaks out of the chains and slaps the gun away across the room as he starts tearing the room apart. Agent after agent file into the room and start opening fire on him. My screaming echoes throughout the room as bullet after bullet hits him and starts to take a toll on him.

Soon he goes down roaring in pain, blood everywhere as he falls to the ground. His eyes lock with mine once again as tears fall from my eyes. Tears fall from his eyes as well trying to hang on. With a finale breath he sags onto the ground his eyes closing slowly.

The pained scream that tears from my throat is so loud i’m surprised the glass doesn’t break. The pain is so powerful i have no idea that it travels to Jesse and Hanzo who are in a overwatch meeting trying to figure out where Winston and I are. I have no idea how both men sag against the table holding there heads as they feel my pain like it’s their own.

Hanzo shakily pulls a tablet across the table with a map on it and points to a forested area of where me and Winston are being held, before pulling Jesse to him the pain being unbearable and the only comfort is holding each other tightly as tears fall from their eyes.

I feel pain for me echo back to me and i gasp to myself, but then I shake my head feeling bad for causing them pain. All i can do is cry and struggle as they force me into a chair with thick straps on it. Struggling proves to be pointless as i’m strapped into the chair. My wrist straps dig painfully into my arm as does the straps digging into my legs. I bite the arm of the guard closest to me and earn myself a slap to the face for it. I don’t stop struggling and crying until i’m hit over the head taking me into darkness.

The next time i wake up my head is turned to the side on the table and a strap is around my neck, keeping me strapped to the table. I feel so weak. I have no sense of time just that i’m still strapped in the chair and i can’t move. I feel a iv needle in my neck draining my blood. I feel one in each arm as well. Some tears slip down my cheek as i just lay there wishing for help to come or wishing for death, whichever comes first. My eyes slip closed as my weakness claims me for sleep.

Alarms going off wake me the next time. I notice i’m not strapped to the table or chain anymore the straps laying undone where they are. I lift my head and feel dizzy and lightheaded. I gasp feeling my powers are back, but i have no idea to what degree.

Standing up proves difficult as i fall to the floor. Using the table to help stand i pull until i’m standing again, but i stay there for a minute wavering alittle. I have to get out of the room. I feel around my neck and notice my necklace is still there. The one thing they could not remove. Only i had that power. One of the few memories i clearly have of my mother was her putting this around my neck before she was killed.

She had told me it contained the most powerful healing spell, She said it could only be used once. So i had saved it all this time. All i had to do was take it off and chant a spell and i would be healed. Even now i hesitant to use it and i don’t know why.

A Explosion sends the door flying into the room and I hide behind the table. Reaper lays against the door that is now laying on the floor by the big window. I crawl under the table and move over to him, my shadow, my father.

When he doesn’t move i shake him only to get nothing in return. I don’t understand, couldn’t he shape shift or something? I look him over and i can’t figure out what's wrong only that it seems his body is trying to fix whatever the problem is and can not.

My fingers brush against my necklace and i close my eyes. To me it feels like fate. I take a deep breath and pull the corded necklace from my neck. I lay the necklace on his chest and chant the spell. The necklace glows brightly before fading away into nothing.

His breathing seems better, but that’s the only change i see at least for now. Agents suddenly run into the room pointing there guns at us and my mind replays when they killed Winston in front of me and something snaps in me and the world seems to fade around me as i attack one guy after another.

Using my powers i choke one guy to death. Another gets his eyes gouged out with my own fingers. The third guy gets thrown through the window in the room. On and on it goes until i’m just standing in the middle of the room blood everywhere and my body is shaking. I look at my arms and my tattoos are red, they have never been red before. 

I try not to freak out looking around the room. I must of gone into a rage because i can barely remember doing what i clearly just did. Glancing at my father on the floor he seems to be doing better, in fact i see more color on him then before.

I walk to the window and upon seeing Winston i break down and start crying again. If there was a way to save him from death i would, but he has been gone too long and i know there is nothing i can do now.

I can hear gun fire down the hall, and i know i don’t have it in me to take on anymore agents. My body is just done. Crawling over to my father I lift his head and put it in my lap as i sit there and wait for them to finish us off, knowing i did all I could and it wasn’t enough.


	9. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sadness for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

As the gun fire got closer to us i just bowed my head and closed my eyes, my hands running through my father's curly hair slowly trying to calm either him or me i don’t know.

My mind was so shattered right now, i tried not to think of all the blood in the room or the smell of it in my nose. I start to rock back and forth mumbling a spanish lullaby. 

"Pin Pon es muñeco de la onu , muy guapo y de cartón. "

I’m so lost in my own mind and the lullaby that I don’t hear anyone enter the room until someone is kneeling down by me and touching my shoulder gently.

Slowly looking up I see Jesse, all i can do is let him pull me to him as he talks over the comm letting everyone know he found me. I hear him whisper a strained “Gabe” as he looks down to my father. I keep mumbling the lullaby as Jesse tries to sooth me singing along with me.

Mercy is the next to come in and takes one look at Gabe and gasp softly before coming over and checking him over. Reinhardt comes in next and starts to grab Gabe to take him away with Mercy and i freak out. I go to grab him and keep him with me.

“No, Don’t take him from me!”

Jesse pulls me back to him as they take my father from me and all i can do is sob openly as he pulls me close my face pressing against his chest and he holds me to him tightly, whispering words of comfort. His metal hand running through my hair. I feel him trying to sooth me through our new bond as well and it helps sooth my raw nerves just enough to stop my sobbing.

My hands cling to his back as i hear someone else come into the room. Soon a second calming effect is felt and i feel like i may actually be ok for the first time in what days? Weeks?

A hand gently rest on my head along with Jesse’s hand. Then soft japanese words are spoken and it takes me a minute to realize it’s a japanese lullaby now.

“Chīsana ai o nemuri nemuru to watashi wa anata o hogo shimasu.”

As Jesse picks me up bridal style Hanzo hugs us both to him and continues to sing the lullaby softly calming all of us and finally knowing i am safe, sleep claims me.

When i awake again it’s to more machines beeping. I hear talking, but it moves outside and the door to the medical ward closes behind them. I blink my eyes open staring up at the white ceiling of the overwatch base.

I sit up and my body feels better now, but emotionally i’m a wreck. I look over to the other bed and see my father laying on it. Glancing at the door i whisper a spell and lock it from the inside.  
Putting my feet on the floor i enjoy the cold tile under my feet for a minute. Walking over to the door I look out the little window on it. Jesse and Hanzo are talking to Mercy. They look so tired and worn down and it’s all my fault. I don’t deserve them at all.

Backing away from the door i make my way over to my father. As if he could tell i was watching him while sleeping his eyes open. He has the same brown eyes as mine. There’s no smile on his face as he sits up and looks at himself.

“What have you done to me?”

The question is asked in such a low venomous way i take a step back.

“I saved you.” my voice just a whisper.

“And who asked you to do that?”

“You're my father i couldn’t just let you die ok?” my voice breaks at the last word.

“I am not your father, now get away from me.”

I step back more and more until I bump back into my hospital bed. I look down to the floor feeling my already raw nerves breaking even more. First i lose Winston, now my father wants nothing to do with me. On top of all that i can’t help feeling like a burden and intruder to what Jesse and Hanzo having going on. 

There already a loving couple and i don’t belong with them. Soulmates should only be between two people not three, no matter how right it feels. I would be a fool not to say i was starting to care about them more then i should and because of that i would disappear so they could be at peace with themselves, and not have to worry about me anymore.

Grabbing the pen and paper off the table next to the bed i write down a quick note telling them how i feel. I tell them how i don’t want to be a burden to them or a intruder on their loving relationship and that i’ll always love them.

My finger gently runs over the word love, i close my eyes as tears fall down my face. Stepping back i think of Takara and i know she will be in good hands with the men looking after her. I scoop up my backpack from the floor. I guess one of the guys brought it when i was asleep, but no matter i need for where i’m going.

Looking inside to make sure it has all my money, yes it does check, some spare clothes, yes check it does. Spare shoes, yes check. I put it on my back suddenly feeling like this is all wrong, but I have to stick with what i decided now matter how much it hurts me, it’s better for them this way.

I glance at the door as banging sounds on it from the other side. I see through the tiny window Jesse and Hanzo looking concerned and asking me to “open the door” but i won't because i can’t be stopped now that i’ve made up my mind.

I glance to my father who is looking between me and the door.

“Jenny wait..”

I don’t let him finish his sentence. To hear my real first name on his lips fills me with joy, but he made his choice, now i must make mine.

“I’m sorry.”

I say it while looking at him before turning my gaze back to my soulmates.

I”m sorry.”

I say it once more while facing them. With tears running down my face i whisper the words i need and with that i teleport away to a city i have not been to for years, New York.


	10. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally reunites with her men again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone Hanzo and Jesse are back in the picture again yay i missed them :)

Landing on the roof of the building i used to live in long ago i gasp feeling my body shake hard. Dam i teleported to far, shit, shit, shit. My whole body felt like it was burning before slowly fading away. Something felt off. Looking down at one of my tattooes i saw why, it had faded away.

It must of been the one for teleporting. Did i just lose that power? I tried to teleport to the ground and nothing happened. Oh shit. Grumbling to myself i make my way over to the area covered by a tiny awning. Sleep didn’t come easy to me, but at least i got a few hours sleep.

Even this far away i could just barely feel the bond and no spell i thought of would block it.  
Running my hand down my face i stand up and change my clothes. All i have in my backpack is a pair of jeans and my black hoodie. It will have to do.

Once i’m in normal clothes instead of the hospital gown i throw my backpack on and take the stairs down until i’m at the elevator. Once i’m out of the building i look around so many people it’s overwhelming. Why of all places did i teleport here? Should've gone to Santa fe, new mexico arg.

I start walking down the street like everyone else and stopped to look at one of the windows for the stores and nearly laugh my head off. It’s a pawn shop, but in the window is a pink cowgirl hat with matching pink serape. Next to them was a pair of katanas. 

My laughter died in my throat. Ok universe real funny. Instead of leaving i decided to give a middle finger to whatever fate was trying to tell me. I go in and buy all four items. Leaving the store everything is bagged out of site.

I sigh knowing where i wanna go. I should of just teleported there, what a fool i am. Well for now i’m going to chill in new york for awhile besides thinking of Winston's death nearly brings me to fresh tears so i know i’m not ready for that trip yet.

A month goes by then two then three before i feel like i am ready for that trip. The whole time i keep to myself, but i can just feel on the other end of the bond that both of the men are looking for me. Shit, shit, shit. I know it’s time to finally take that trip when i can just feel them in the city with me.

Making my way to the airport i think i’m doing a good job of blending in, but as i finally get on the plane and it’s moving back from the gate i see through the airport windows Jesse and Hanzo looking right at me. There faces concerned, but also pissed they just missed me.

As the plane takes off i don’t know weather to be happy or sad i got away. I was so sure of my decision three months ago, but now I just feel...lost and for the first time I think maybe i should not of left them. Sure i still feel like i would be a burden and intruder to their relationship, but i never heard how they felt.

Maybe they didn’t feel that way at all. I never gave them a chance to tell me like the coward i am.  
As the plane flies in the air to Santa Fe, i know if they found me in New York they will find me there as well and when they do i would not run this time. I have to at least hear them out and stop being such stupid child about all this.

Once the plane touches down and i leave the airport i’m hit with heat, but i love it.  
I take a taxi to where i think my house was when my mother was still alive. The driver clearly gets annoyed fast once i tell him i don’t know the address, just what it looked like around the area.

However giving him a hundred dollar bill takes care of his irritation and he tells me he thinks he may actually know where that is. Upon pulling up to the old house i see a for rent sign out front. One look at the place and i can just feel it’s the right house.

Once the taxi pulls away i walk up to the door and knock. Seeing no one home now i call the number on the for rent sign. My phone being the most basic phone around, but it was mine and i loved it. I didn’t need a smartphone or whatever they were called.

The person on the other end of the phone picked up and once i told him i wanted to move in right away and i would pay with cash she rushed right over. After all the paperwork was signed for a six month lease she was happily away with money in hand.

Once i close the front door behind me. It feels...odd being back and yet it feels right at the same time. The house came with future thankfully. Walking upstairs to the master bedroom i take it all in.

I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet for a minute before going to the bed and just laying down feeling exhausted. Sleep finds me soon enough. Waking up in the morning feels...nice.  
I haven't slept this good in months. It dawns on me as my brain wakes up that the guys could've just found out which plane i was on and where it went. Hell they could already be in the state. Shit.

Getting dressed i put on my what i have come to call my don’t mess with me outfit. However maybe today i should leave the katanas at home. I’m thankful they're not the full size ones or i don’t think i could hold one. They are half the size of normal ones so i know i could hide them under my serape easily. I just don’t know if I NEED to have them on me today.

As i think about it i say fuck it and put them on under my serape. Just because Talon hasn’t found me yet doesn’t mean they won't and i want to be prepared. Ever since i teleported to New York my powers have been spotty so i can’t solely rely on them anymore.

Grabbing my hat i step outside. I gasp straightening up. I feel...them...the guys. I run my hands down my face sighing hard. Well just cause i could feel them didn’t mean they were even in town yet just the state….right? I just...needed time for what i don’t know. Maybe on what to say who knows.

I’ll just deal with it when they find me. No more running you dam moron. It also dawns on me i don’t have any way into town and the house is pretty out of the way. Deciding i have no choice i call a taxi. Once i’m in town i walk around and get to know what stores are in town.

I see a pet store across the street and can’t help but smile, but before i go in there i need to get some more MRE’s. I know i should get real food, but it’s easier to stick with what you know. Thinking of food, i grow sad thinking of all the food the guys got me months ago and i never got to try any of it.

Sighing to myself i step into the military surplus store and look for some MRE’s for the time being.  
I offer a hello to the shop owner, but when he just gives me a rather creepy looking smile i turn away and look for i came in here for.

Going up and down the aisles i finally find what i’m looking for. I also get my question answered from earlier. The guys are in fact in town i can practically hear them speaking in my mind. Dam.

I swallow, suddenly feeling very nervous. I’m sure they can feel it too. Double dam. The store owner is suddenly behind me.

“Do you need any help little lady?”

The smile he offers me doesn’t reach his eyes and i’m suddenly nervous for a different reason.

“No i’m fine thanks.”

He crowds me back into the shelves.

“You sure about that?”

“Yes i am thanks.”

I go to walk away, but he grabs my wrist and tugs me back.

“Hey wait a minute little miss, why don’t you come back here and give me a kiss?”

“Let go of me.”

I try pulling my wrist away, but he just twist it hurting me now.

“Na i don’t think so. I like you. Besides no one tells me no.”

Right at this moment i wish my powers were working cause this guy is to huge for me to shake off by myself.  
“I said let me go, you're hurting me!”

He ignores me and goes to kiss me and i knee him in the balls as hard as i can. He grunts in pain and backhands me in the face. The sound loud in the small store. Holding my face, one hand reaches behind me to go for my katanas to defend myself against this asshole, but i end up backing up into someone else instead. Before i can move or say anything they speak making me freeze before relaxing. Fresh tears run down my face in pure relieve. 

“Hey, is there a problem here?”

Jesse’s voice does not sound happy, but it’s not directed at me, but the shop owner. 

“No, no just alittle misunderstanding is all. Nothing to worry about.”

Jesse moves in front of me as someone else comes up behind me. Feeling it to be Hanzo I relax more. Holding my left wrist Jesse puts a finger under my chin and just barely turns my face to the right. His eyes go hard and angry upon seeing my face. His hand drops away as he faces the shop owner.

“That don’t be lookin like nothin to me.”

“Look she just ran into the front door that’s all, right?”

The shop owner looks at me thinking i’ll go along with the lie, but i won't. I feel Hanzo put a arm around my shoulders as he tips my face up to see as well. His eyes take on the same hard and angry look, but i can feel him trying to calm me through the bond and it helps.

I swallow before speaking my voice shaky, not used to people treating me like the shop owner has.

“No that’s not right at all. You tried forcing yourself on me. Even after i said no twice.”

Both men suck in a breath at this. The emotions swirling around in the bond right now are all over the place.

“Why you stupid little bitch…”

He never gets to finish his sentence. Jesse’s fist punches him squarely in the face sending him to the floor unconscious. 

“That will be enough of that shit. No one talks to our girl that way.”

Hanzo starts leading me out of the shop before Jesse stops speaking. Grateful to just be away from that horrible man i let him lead me wherever he wants.  
Once outside the store Hanzo hugs me to him and after a few seconds i wrap my arms around his waist tightly, hugging him back tightly. He whispers soothing japanese words to me. His words and the soothing feelings in the bond make me feel so good.

Once Jesse comes out of the store he hugs us to him and once i have contact with both of them, i feel so good like all my worries just melt away. Taking a deep breath I finally start to fill whole for the first time in my life.


	11. Playfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and the guys chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, enjoy :)

Ten minutes later finds us in the diner that just opened five minutes ago. So far we have the whole diner to ourselves which i have to say is pretty nice. I was fine going home after all that ugliness with that horrible shop owner, but Jesse was starving and wanted to eat and really Hanzo and I were hungry too. 

So here we sit. One hand holding the menu while Hanzo rubs my wrist making it feel better. While Jesse tells me what everything is and what i should order. The music playing in the diner is a nice country song. I find myself singing along to it quietly once Jesse starts looking over his own menu.

I’ve heard the song before and it’s one of my favorites.

“In the shadow of the valley, I would like to settle down. Wide open space, wind on my face.”

I continue to hum to the song as i try and decide what i want to eat. Hanzo doesn’t even look at his menu. I just assume he already knows what he wants. 

The little bell above the door dings announcing someone else has finally come in. Glancing up I see a little girl and her father sit down in a booth. The girl doesn’t look more then eight years old.  
She smiles up at me and I smile back before she looks down at her menu.

I can feel the guys are still upset about earlier and now it’s my turn to try and calm them down.

“I’m ok guys really.”

I offer them a reassuring smile.

“It still ain't right what he did though.” Jesse’s voice still clearly says he wants to give that guy a beating for it. 

The thought is nice enough for me. Making me smile softly.

“No, but it’s not like that was anything new for me.”

I say this almost to myself, but immediately regret saying that outloud. I so did not want to add more fire to this upsetting conversation. To late.

I hold up a hand seeing there faces go darker upon hearing my words.

“Can we please table this for now? I didn’t mean to bring up more shit like that ok?”

The advantages to the bond are becoming more, and more clear to me. They can feel how worn down i am about all this and relent. I know at some point it will get brought up again, but for now they leave it be.  
“As you wish.” Hanzo’s voice is low and calming helping me relax.

“Sure honey, not a problem.” Jesse’s voice is just as relaxing.

“Thank you.” I offer them a small smile.

There only human after all i know it doesn’t magically go away like that, but there pretty good about burying those feelings for another time. Something i’ll have to work on cause all my emotions are practically worn on my sleeve at all times. A poker face i do not have.

“Now why don’t we order some….”

My voice cuts off as i jump from the father that came in with his little girl slamming his hands down on the table and raising his voice at her. I take deep breaths to combat my ingrained fear of loud shouts in anger. I am also trying to control my anger at the situation. 

Both of the guys look at me concerned and hold my hands as they debate whether or not to go over or leave it alone. Glancing at the girl i can see her crying now and that does it for me.  
Extracting my hands from theirs i make quick work of leaving the booth we are in and walking right over to the other one.

Leaning down i whisper in the father's ear for a good seven or eight minutes. All the while keeping my eyes on the little girl and smiling at her while i kept whispering to her father. Once i lean back and look him in the eyes i know he got the point. He offers me a “sorry” under his breath.

He looks to his kid and offers her one as well and hopefully my words stick because i can’t stand this kind of shit. Walking back to the booth my guys are in, I see them standing as i come back over and sit down.

Once everyone is seated again i try and relax once again, hoping my morning will go better now. Hanzo takes my left hand in his again and rubs small circles on the back of my hand gently. Jesse takes my other hand and does the same.

“What did ya say to him honey?”

I just offer them a smirk.

“Oh just alittle of that, alittle of this.”

“You are not going to tell us?”

I wink at Hanzo. 

“Na it’s a secret.”

He narrows his eyes at me, but says nothing.

“Aww, you ain't gonna tell us?”

I just smile and shake my head no. When Jesse pouts, which i have to admit is really cute, i stick my tongue out at him. Which has him gaping at me playfully.

“Did you just stick your tongue out at me little lady?”

I try not to laugh as i shrug my shoulders. My eyes mischievous as i look at him. His eyes reflecting the same emotions back at me.

I lean forward sense they each have one of my hands and sip from my cup of water through the big straw in it.

“Better watch it or you’ll get a spanking.”

I nearly choke on my water looking up at Jesse who is looking at me with a mixture of mischievous and something slightly naughty. It’s my turn to gape at him.

“You did not just say that.”

My face turns a nice shade of red i’m sure as i feel myself blush at his words. Thinking of very naughty things i have only seen in movies. I close my eyes shaking my head. ‘Shit, shit, shit.’

Jesse starts outright laughing now letting go of my hand to wipe tears away from his eyes.

“Oh honey i could hear that.”

I sink down into the booth, blushing so much i know my face can’t be any redder. Hanzo hides his laughter behind his hand.

“You heard me?”

“Yes, we both did. I believe your words were, shit, shit, shit?” Hanzo replies before Jesse can.

I pull my hat down over my face fully embarrassed now grumbling to myself. The waitress thankfully comes over at this moment saving me from turning any more red.

The guys order and once it’s my turn i know what i want based on what Jesse told me. Once she has my order too she smiles before going to place our orders.  
I look at Jesse and smile shaking my head. “You're terrible.”

“Yeah, but i’m your terrible.” he winks at me.

I make a face at him playfully before looking to Hanzo.

“Where does he get these lines from?”

Hanzo shakes his head glancing to Jesse fondly.

“I do not know. They are terrible, but they grow on you. Just like him.”

Jesse blushes slightly. “Aww darlin, you're to kind.”

Hanzo just playfully shoves him before kissing his cheek. Watching them i can’t help but think how cute they are together. I still don’t know how i fit in with there little thing going on, but i find myself wanting to try. Besides i wouldn’t have there names on me unless i was meant to be with them.

Smiling to myself at that thought, I sigh happily watching them talk back and forth with each other.


	12. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny was never good with emotional stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go people, have some drama and sadness.

Once the food came i was starving by this point and couldn’t wait to try what i got. When i saw i was given extra food i raised a eyebrow at the waitress. Her name tag said Molly.

“Ummm Molly i didn’t order some of this.”

She just gives me a kind smile and leans down to whisper in my ear.

“You looked like you couldn’t decide on what to get, so i threw some extras in. Besides us girls gotta stick together.”

Giving her a confused face, she lifts her sleeve to show me her wrist and i’m surprised to see two names on her wrist. She pulls her sleeve back down and winks at me before leaving. I smile to myself happy to see i’m not the only one in this same kind of setup. I should talk to her before we leave.

As the guys unfold there utensils from there napkins they look at me confused as well.

“What did she say to ya?”

“Just ummm well, she has two names as well it turns out.”

“Well i’ll be. Thought that was a rare thing.” Jesse’s voice sounds surprised.

“Guess not as rare as we thought.” I reply.

Just as i’m about to take my first bite of a pancake my fork stops midway to my mouth on Hanzo’s next words.

“Oh we have a meeting when we get back.”

“A meeting?” I ask confused. I put my fork back down on my plate.

“Yes Jack was the one who asked us to come find you. Rea….your father is worried about you.”

“I see.”

Actually i don’t see, he didn’t seem to concerned when i was there. He had wanted nothing to do with me. Now all of a sudden he wants to get to know me? Then a thought occurs to me. They were told to come find me, they did not come because they wanted to find me, they came because they were told too.

I block them out as much as i can so they can’t hear my mind at least. Maybe i can even hide some of my emotions too. I take some deep breaths. That doesn’t mean anything, don’t just jump the gun, hear them out.

“Hey niño that’s not very nice what ya just did there….we can’t feel nothin from ya.”

I swallow and look away out the diner window.

“Is that the only reason you guys even came after me then?” I ask ignoring what Jesse said.

Hanzo is the first to speak up after my question.

“Yes and no.”

Underneath the table my hands ball into fist trying my damnedest not to cry and to let them continue speaking. Hanzo pushes on.

“Yes because it was the mission we were given. No because…..we are connected to each other on a more personal level and wanted to make sure you were in fact ok. We care about you after all.”

I don’t really know what it was, but something in the way he said that makes me more tense and i have to ask what i was beginning to fear to be the case.

“But not that way i’m pretty sure right?”

It does not take a genius to figure out what i mean, it takes a few moments before it dawns on them what i am asking. Hanzo just swallows looking worried now. Jesse is the one to speak now.

“No honey….not like that. You're more like a little sister or something, but no….not like that…..maybe one day...who knows...ya know?.....this is new for all of us.”

His smile is worried and sad and really it looks like it hurts him to even smile at all. I’m still blocking them out so i don’t have a very good read on their emotions. Maybe that’s a good thing because right now i would rather be anywhere, but here and it looks like they feel the same.

What a fool i was to think i would get what others have. What a fool i was to think i would get married one day or have kids. Have a little house. What a giant fool i was indeed. I wasn’t aware i was crying until i was asked if i was ok, by which of the guys i have no idea. I can just feel my emotions boiling over until i am saying everything all at once. Everything i always keep to myself.

“What a fool i was to think i deserved anything like that anyway. I mean my whole life has been one unfair thing after another. What’s one more thing to add to it? God i’m so stupid to get my hopes up it would be anything more. I mean come on look at me? No one would wanna be with me like that anyway. It was foolish to get my hopes up like that and it was foolish to think this was anything more then a mission to bring me back to base like i'm some kind of object and not a person. I truly am a moron. And let’s not forget how unfair this is for you two. You guys didn’t ask for this stupid shit. The universe truly is a bitch.” 

Looking at there faces i see i have stunned them into silence with my outburst. There faces and eyes look even more worried then before and it’s too much for me to handle right now.

“Now….i’m gonna go to the restroom, splash some cold water on my face to help calm me down. I’ll be right back.”

I shimmy out of the booth. Giving them one last look, I turn and head for the restroom. Once inside I lock the door and looking at the bathroom window I decide I should have just stayed hidden in the first place. With that thought I just barely make it out of the bathroom window and run away, again.


	13. No More Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finally stops running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps here we go hope you like this chapter. Tell me how the chapter made you feel. :)

Once i was back at the house I just sat down on the doormat and cried. After a few minutes I can hear them and feel them. They are not happy. I’m still blocking them from feeling from me though. I can hear whispers here and there from them. 

Jesse saying something like “she is as stubborn as Gabe.” Sounding annoyed. 

Hanzo replying with “she will not escape us again.” Sounding determined. 

All i can think is, motherfucker they know where the house is. I hop up and rush into the house slamming the door behind me and locking it. I run up the stairs and throw the very few things i have in my backpack. Just as i’m about to leave the room i notice something under the floorboards.

The light coming in from the window is reflecting off of something down there. Curiosity wins me over and i get down on all fours and try and see what it is. I start messing with the floorboards until i feel one give and i lift it up easily enough.

Inside the boards are somethings wrapped in plastic, knowing i don’t have time to get into this more, i pull everything out. Photo album, teddy bear, weird looking book and shove them in my backpack as well before zipping it up.

Standing up i look around the room and in my anger pick up some vases and smash them on the ground. Growling under my breath i throw my backpack on back, put my arms through the straps and march into the hallway. Only to be met with a knife to the gut and me doubling over in blinding pain.

I make it a few more steps before collapsing on the floor face down on the carpet. My breathing turns shaky as i lay there bleeding out. The carpet soaking up all my blood. Suddenly a voice is next to my ear.

“Hello little missy, told you not wise to tell me no. Did you know there is a bounty on your head? You're wanted dead or alive. I think dead works better for me.”

He stands up laughing before removing my backpack from me. 

“You won't be needing this anymore.”

I can no longer keep up the blocking on my end. Everything happening to me is flooded through the bond. Tears leave my eyes at the pain i am feeling and the pain i’m causing the guys now as well i’m sure.

“I’m sorry” is all i can send them as i grow weaker. I stare past the banister post and out the main window by the front door enjoying the sunlight for the last time.  
I grow tired. I hear frantic words through the bond, but can’t make them out. I do feel the emotions going along with them though. Fear and worry. I try sending them more thoughts, having no idea if they even go thru or not.

“I’m...not...worth..it…...just...let...me...die...better..for..you both...that way.”

The blood soaking into the carpet starts running past the bannister post and dripping down to the first floor. My breathing gets shallower. The urge to close my eyes gets stronger. I hear the guy going through my backpack paying me no mind. Just waiting for me to die.

I close my eyes feeling more and more weak. I whisper to myself. “Hello darkness my old friend.”

A vehicle pulls up and next thing i hear is the front door being kicked down. I blink my eyes open seeing Jesse and Hanzo standing there taking in the scene. I lock eyes with them. There eyes and there emotions tell me the same things. Rage, fear, worry, and love.

My eyes flicker closed at the last one i see knowing i don’t deserve it. The guy next to me springs into action and starts to run back toward the bedroom, but a shot rings out and then the guy yells and i hear a thud on the ground.

I start to fade in and out of consciousness. I hear footsteps on the stairs. Then a hand on the back of my head stroking gently. There voices going back and forth with each other. Hands lift me up just enough for something to be placed against my wound then i am placed gently back down.  
The emotions swirling around my mind from them not able to pinpoint one or another.

I start to hear a low humming sound followed by a yellow light that seems to cover all of me making me blink my eyes open. I’m surrounded by soft yellow light. Slowly but surely the pain starts to fade. I don’t know what is happening, but i start to feel better and better as time goes on.

Groaning I lift up one of my arms to put under me so i can turn over, but i am stopped with a hand on my back.

“Easy honey, just take it easy let the biotic field do it’s thing.”

“Wha...what am i lying on?”

“My serape.”

“Oh...i’m sorry for ruining it.”

“Shhh hush now with that, ya didn’t ruin anything. Nothing a good wash can’t fix.” 

“I’m sorry…” tears fall from my eyes and it has nothing to do with any pain this time only being upset at myself.

I hear Jesse shuffle around until his forehead is resting on the side of my head where i’m still looking at the front window by the door thinking what a fool I am for doing this to them.

“Hey now… it’s ok darlin, nothin to be sorry for.” his voice just a whisper. One of his hands rubs circles in my back.

“How can you say that after everything i’ve done to you guys? I’m a horrible person.” my voice shaky. I close my eyes tightly trying to stop the flood of tears and failing.

The biotic field finally shuts off and my injury doesn’t even feel like it’s there anymore. There's just some left over soreness, but nothing that bad. If i wasn’t crying my eyes out i would of been so happy to not be dying anymore.

Jesse helps me slowly sit up until he is cradling me in his lap and hugs me to him as tightly as he can without hurting me. My tears never stop and my crying has turned into sobs. My face buried in his chest. He continues to comb his fingers through my hair just offering me comforting words until my crying had calmed down.

“You’re not a horrible person honey. Far from it. You’re like a ray of sunshine. Me and Hanzo are lucky we got paired with ya.”

My crying stops as I listen to him.

“It would not be better for us if you died, ya hear me? You’re our family now and we’ll be damned if we let you think anything else. We love you niño and that’s just the way it is. It would leave a mighty big sadness in our hearts if you left us like that ok?”

All i can do is nod against his chest. 

“Good, glad that’s settled then. Hanzo is mighty upset, in case you noticed he isn’t here at the moment. Once he knew ya would be ok, he took a walk around the house.”

I swallow suddenly nervous.

“It’ll be ok niño, he just handles stuff differently then most people. Doesn’t mean he don’t care. Far from it, I reckon you scared him somethin good.”

I go to say sorry again, but Jesse puts a finger to my lips.

“Na, none of that now honey. You said sorry enough.”

Just then the front door opens and Hanzo walks in still not looking happy. Without even closing the door he walks up the stairs never breaking eye contact with me the whole time. Once he kneels down in front of me I am trying my hardest to not cry again.

He studies my face for what seems like forever. Finally he shakes his head and leans forward and kisses my forehead gently. Then before i know it I am in his arms hugging him to me tightly. Soon enough his arms wrap around me and hug me back just as tightly.

“Orokana baka no ko” he whispers by my ear, making me smile.

“I know.” my voice is apologetic.

“Watashi wa anata no imōto o aishite.” his voice soft against my ear.

I do tear up again at this.

“I love you too Hanzo. I love you both.”

I feel a kiss to the back of my head by Jesse, making me smile.

The time of me running away is over, the time to enjoy my new family has just begun.


	14. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole thinks to herself while waiting for her flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some jenny thoughts before there flight.  
> Next chapter is going to have the Gabe/Jenny talk, gasp :O

Not bringing up how we left a dead body in my old house was surprising easy once we got to the airport. Thank god i had used a fake name when signing all the paperwork.  
Besides the only group that would put a bounty on my head was Talon, which means that guy could've been Talon. Not wanting to take any chances we just left and drove to the airport.

I also tried not thinking about all the blood, my blood left on the carpet. That….was a image i may never get out of my head, but i certainly didn’t wanna think about it anymore right now.   
So here i sit waiting for our flight trying not to be nervous about getting on a plane again.

I’m not really a fan of flying. Thankfully this was noticed by the men and Hanzo had funnily enough got me a coloring book. I giggled when he gave it to me which at first made him think i didn’t like it, but once i assured him i loved it and it could feel how much i did in fact love it he relaxed.

So here i sit coloring away with the crayons that came with it. Once i got to a blank page i had more fun drawing the guys. Trying to keep it under wraps so they wouldn’t know what i was doing was a challenge, but so far so good.

I wasn’t sure if i was all that good, but it was something i enjoyed doing and it relaxed me so I kept at it. Once it’s announced over the loudspeaker that we will departing in a hour i tense up again getting nervous. Crap. I try focusing on my drawing that is just almost done.

Hopefully the guys like them i drew two of them so each could have one if they wish, that’s if my drawing doesn’t look like garbage, for all i know my drawing isn’t all that great. Glancing at the kid across from me coloring away, i suddenly wonder if that’s how they see me like a little kid.

It’s true i’m a child at heart, but maybe i need to start doing more stuff to make me seem the age i am. Thinking about that it dawns on me my birthday is tomorrow and i’ll be 26. Something i will not bring up because I have never had a good birthday in my life.

My mind shifts next to the thought that i have no other clothes, but what i wore on that first day and what i currently have on. I sigh to myself not knowing what to do about that. Maybe i can get a few clothes while at the airport.

It’s at that moment both guys come back sitting down across from me and hand me a bottle of water. I take it gladly super thirsty all of a sudden. Hanzo notices me drawing something.

“What are you drawing?”

I blush lightly and smile slightly before tearing the two pages out and handing one to each.  
The blush still on my face having never shared my drawings before with anyone.  
I watch them expectantly. 

When the silence drags on far longer then i would like i start getting nervous.  
They finally look up at me and both their faces reflect nothing but pure joy and disbelief.  
The emotions through the bond reflects this as well. 

“You drew this niño?” Jesse’s voice is in awe.

I nod smiling more. “Yup”

“This…these are beautiful Jenny, thank you.” Hanzo’s smile is soft and gentle.

“Yeah?”

I blush more at the compliment. Smiling shyly now.

“Honey these are amazin. Your really talented. Could hang these in a dam gallery or somethin.”

I’m not prepared for the emotion that suddenly overcomes me at there words. I swallow it down. I’ve cried enough tears lately, even if these are happy tears i won't do it right now in public. I do smile more though glad to know my drawings don’t suck.

“Well….thank you...glad you like them.”

I go back to coloring for a second to get a handle on these new feelings i am getting. I’m not used to praise of any kind and i don’t know how to handle it. I decide a few minutes later it feels good and i like it.

“Hey niño think you could draw me something?”

I smile happily. “Of course”

He leans over and whispers in my ear keeping it a secret from Hanzo. I laugh at what he wants me to draw.

“Are you sure?”

He nods giving me a wink before sitting back down next to Hanzo. He looks between me and Jesse raising a eyebrow at us before narrowing his eyes at Jesse.

“What are you up too?”

Jesse just offers him a innocent smile.

“Nothing darlin, nothing at all. Don’t worry your pretty lil head about it.”

Hanzo just shakes his head at him. Just barely smiling.

“You are a terrible liar watashi no ai.”

Jesse’s eyes shine with adoring love and he takes Hanzo’s hand and kisses his knuckles gently.  
I look back down at my coloring book and tamp down my feelings not wanting them to feel or hear them at the moment. I ever so slightly put up my blocking, just enough so i can think more freely without worrying about them hearing it.

I fight back the urge to cry again, but this time for a different reason. I repeat over and over again, be grateful, be grateful, be grateful. At least i have a family. It may not be romantic like i would love it to be, but at least i have some people to be with.

However watching a couple pass by kissing each other makes it alittle hard to keep up the positive attitude. Is it wrong to want that? To have someone who can’t keep there hands to themselves? Who want to kiss you all the time? Who snuggles with you while sleeping? Who loves you completely? 

A part of me says be happy with what you have. The other half says yes i have a right to have that kind of love. Which does not help me at all. There are two options. Wait them out and maybe over time things will change and they will come to love you the way you already love them or find someone else to love you that way.

Feeling a headache coming on i stop the thoughts in there tracks for the time being.  
I back off the blocking i put up and thankfully doesn’t seem like they noticed. To caught up in there own little world chatting away quietly.

So many emotions try very hard to spring forth watching them and i drive them down as far as i can for now. Just because i have accepted them as my family doesn’t mean my feelings on feeling like a third wheel have just magically gone away. I’m very aware that will take time.

Deciding to forgo looking for clothes in the airport, I lean back and close my eyes to take a nap.  
The last sounds i hear are of my two men laughing together happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :D


	15. Mother's & Father's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts and convo's with these three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, but the good news is I will start on the next chapter tomorrow.

Once aboard the plane at first we are not seated with each other, but thankfully the plane is only half full so i know once we take off we can all sit together. I wave back at them a few seats back before sitting forward and buckling my seatbelt.

Drumming my fingers in my lap i decide to do something to keep my mind off of taking off and flying high up in the sky. I pull my backpack out from under the seat and pull out the photo album that had been in the floorboards.

Taking the plastic off from around it and shoving it in my backpack, I lean back and just sit there for a minute looking down at it. I honestly feel afraid to open it. Deciding i need to face this I open it.  
The tears come fast as i look down at pictures of my mom.

She looks really young and it had to be before she ever had me. The background behind her has cherry blossom trees everywhere with a pretty snow capped mountain. As i flip through the pages the tears don’t stop.

Once i get to the first photo of her with me as a newborn, it’s hard for me to be silent with my crying. She was so beautiful. I trace my fingers over her face missing her so strongly that at first I don’t even notice the guys sitting down one on each side of me in the seats until I feel a hand on my arm trying to get my attention.

I look up into Hanzo’s face, his eyes concerned. The feelings from the bond tell me Jesse is feeling the same way. I look back down at the album.

“This was my mother.” my voice almost a whisper.

I swipe a hand over my eyes wiping some of my tears away. I clear my throat before speaking again, trying to calm myself down. The calming emotions i feel through the bond help very much.  
I blow out a shaky breath.

“I didn’t think i would get this upset looking at these pictures.” 

“It’s understandable niño. She was very beautiful. I see alot of her in you.”

I smile at his words looking up at Jesse.

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah. You have her nose and eyes. Hmmm guess that means the rest belongs to Gabe.”

Hearing him bring up my father’s name makes me tense up slightly.

“How...how is he by the way?”  
“Well he is doing pretty good. He reconnected with Jack, which has been good for both of them. There happy again, well has happy as those two can be. Fire and ice those two.”

I blink a few times.

“So my father and Jack...are a couple?”

Jesse’s eyes widen and i can feel Hanzo mentally kick him.

“Well shit. Sorry niño I forgot you didn’t know that yet. Back in the day they were together for years yeah.”

It should of surprised me this new info, but for some reason it didn’t at all. Maybe somehow i just knew my father had not been with my mom like that.

“It’s ok. Pretty sure I was just a one night stand baby.” I shrug like it’s not a big deal.

Hanzo is the one to break the silence next.

“That does not mean you were not loved. I know your mother loved you very much. As far as your father goes….i’m sure he loves you too in his own way.”

I don’t know why, but the last part of that sentence makes me laugh softly.

“He sure doesn’t come off as father of the year does he?”

“He is not always the warmest person niño no, but under all that bullshit is a good man, ya just gotta look for it, but it’s there, trust me.”

I look up into Jesse’s face and see he means what he says. I trust him so I believe him. 

“Ok I believe you hermano.”

Jesse offers me a fond smile hearing those words. He kisses the top of my head whispering  
“Te amo, hermanita.” into my hair.

My heart beats alittle faster, alittle happier at his words. I turn my head to look at Hanzo as Jesse looks down at the album in my lap. Hanzo takes my right hand and holds it in his own.

“Watashi wa anata ni sukoshi suzume ga daisuki.”

The happiness in my chest, in my heart feels content and whole at his words. Both of them making me feel more loved then I have ever felt in my life.


	16. Flying Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny discovers soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look another chapter :O two in one day whoa

A few minutes passed with us looking at the album. I showed Hanzo the pictures in the front and his eyes widen seeing the pictures. He told me that was Japan in the background.

He was still staring at them with such a look on his face I had to ask.

“Do you remember her at all?”

“Yes. She was my favorite nanny.” his voice so softly spoken I almost didn’t hear him.

“Darlin that’s a small world.”

I smile to myself thinking the same thing.

Hanzo offers us a small smile. “Indeed.”

I sigh looking past my mom in the pictures at the cherry blossom trees and the mountains.

“I wanna go there someday.” I say almost to myself.

“You will. I promise you, you will little sparrow.” Hanzo’s voice is softly spoken next to me as he looks down at the album still.

“Yeah kid, you’ll love it there. It’s beautiful.”

I lean back in the seat feeling the plane finally backing away from the gate and my body tenses up automatically. My grip on the album tightens up.

“Aww someone don’t like flyin huh?”

I swallow nervously.

“Yeah...it’s not my favorite thing.” I shut the photo album not feeling so great.

“What did ya do last time you flew?”

“I ummm….I took lots of sleeping pills.”

The plane continues to make it’s way down the runway.

“How many is lots?” Hanzo’s voice sounds concerned again.

“Like...I don’t know five or six.”

“Five or six!” They both say at the same time not happy at all and sounding stern now.

My stomach rolls not happy at the movement of the plane.

“Is that...too many?” I put a hand over my mouth and close my eyes.

“Honey that’s way too many. One is all you need. God lord it’s amazin you woke up at all.”

It doesn’t escape my notice how i hear slight fear in his voice saying that. The feeling of fear fills the bond Hanzo sharing the same feeling. I just keep silent for now trying not to vomit everywhere.  
I hate this feeling so much.

I take deep breaths in and out trying to calm myself down even as i feel the plane taking off. Even after we level out and everyone is free to move around the plane i just try not to be sick by breathing in and out.

The guys thankfully stay silent until i get a better handle on how i’m feeling. Once the lady comes around asking what drinks we want Hanzo orders for all three of us. I have no idea what he got me, but he said it would help me feel better so I took him at his word.

She comes back and hands Jesse his drink then I am given mine and Hanzo gets his. Desperately wanting to feel better I down my drink in a few gulps. My eyes widen feeling the drink bubble and fizz on the way down my throat. That alone is almost enough to make me forget about feeling crappy, almost.

“Whoa….that was...bubbly.” 

“You were supposed to sip it Jenny.” Hanzo’s voice sounds amused.

“Yeah….sorry about that. What was that anyway?”

“Honey that was ginger ale. It’s a kind of soda. It works good with motion sickness. Which is what ya got. It happens to some people when they fly or ride on a boat like myself.”

“Oh...well I liked it to bad I drank it so fast.”

“Sukoshi suzume, you can have more if you like.”

“Really?” I look up at Hanzo with a surprised smile.

They try hiding it, but I feel it nonetheless. The sadness when i act a certain way or say something. I never comment on it, but I do wonder what sets it off sometimes. It doesn’t feel like i’m making them sad. It always feels more like my upbringing makes them sad or angry depending on what it is. I guess the way I acted and sounded just now made them sad, but as always I don’t comment on it.

“Yeah niño you can have as much as you want.” Jesse’s voice is so determined sounding I have no choice, but to believe him.

A hour later my stomach feels better thanks to three of those little soda’s, which I have come to love immensely. With only fourteen more hours of flying to go I know at some point i’m gonna get bored. By now I have switched seats with Jesse so I have the window seat and he gets to sit by Hanzo in the middle seat. They chat away quietly. 

The next time the lady comes around I decide i want something stronger. I had found a drink I liked while in new york and i wondered if they had it. I work up the courage to ask her the next time she comes around. To my delight they do have it and i ask if i could get a glass of it.

She ask for my ID to make sure i’m old enough and having done this back in new york at least this i know the routine of. She looks at it then smiles handing it back to me.

“Happy Birthday. I’ll get that rum right out for you.” She walks off to go get the drink for me.

I make a face putting it back in my wallet. Blah who cares about birthdays. My thoughts turn sour.

“Honey it’s your birthday?” Jesse’s smile is so sweet at the idea, I can’t help but smile some.

“Well...tomorrow it is yeah. I’ll be twenty six.”

“Aww, why didn’t you say anything?”

I shrug losing my smile.

“Birthdays were not something celebrated when I was growing up. To me it just meant another day of more test or whatever. They were never happy occasions for me.” 

I can feel it in the bond and see it on there faces. Hanzo is better at controlling his feelings or what shows on his face, but Jesse is a open book in both ways. He wants to punch someone or something. It shows in the way they both hold their glasses tighter and how they're breathing picks up just slightly.

I feel like maybe i should keep comments like that to myself for now on. I don’t wanna keep upsetting them.

“I didn’t mean to upset you guys. I’m sorry.”

That seems to snap them out of it, at least somewhat.

“Child you have nothing to be sorry for.” Hanzo’s voice is soft, but upset.

“Honey we're gonna right some of those wrongs right now starting with your birthday. If you’ll let us?” Jesse’s eyes still upset, but hopeful.

It dawns on me that maybe they need this as much as I do. Maybe I need to let them show me how things should be, like with birthdays or having a loving family for once in my life.

I offer them a small smile.

“Ok.”


	17. Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more fun on the plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for being on the plane, in case were getting sick of it lol  
> next chapter I hope to have some action in it and i still need to have the gabe/jenny talk

Once I got my rum. I sipped it slowly instead of drinking it faster like I normal world pre Hanzo’s advice. Which turned out to be a good idea. It lasted so much longer this way. I was surprised they didn’t really have anything to say on me drinking rum. It was nice they didn’t baby me on it.

Jesse had borrowed some paper from coloring/drawing book and was writing down plans for my birthday. I didn’t know who was more excited him or me. Once Hanzo got in on the planning they were cute to watch. I liked seeing them like this. They were in there own ways children at heart same as me.

I just sat back and let them do their thing. They would whisper some stuff to each other not wanting me to know and it would make my heart swell to loving them even more. It was a almost overwhelming feeling, but one i gladly would take again and again.

I sat back and just drew random things. Then i started drawing Takara missing her dearly. I starting giggling pulling out the drawing Jesse wanted me to do earlier for Hanzo. I tap the folded paper on Jesse’s arm. He stops talking for a minute and and glances at the paper before smiling like a little kid and taking it from me.

“Thank you kindly sweetheart.”

“No problem cowboy.” I smirk at him before going back to my drawing.

I glance over after a minute to see Jesse hand the drawing to Hanzo. I watch his face to see his reaction. Hanzo’s eyes widen and he clearly is trying to hold back a laugh.

“Jesse what is this silly drawing?”

“What does it look like darlin. It’s me on horseback.”

“Yes I understand that, but why are you in a suit and tie with a bandit mask on? You look ridiculous.”

“You mean I look amazin.”

I giggle listening to them.

“I admit you do look rather handsome.”

“See? Knew you would like it.”

I smile to myself turning back to drawing Takara. I hum to myself as i draw adding some colors here and there. Giving her a sweater. I draw her laying in her cat treehouse sleeping.  
I sigh softly. I can’t wait to see Takara again.  
I’m nervous about talking with my father, but it needs to be done and it will be done as soon as we get back. No putting it off or running away no matter what. Thinking of him makes me decide what I should draw next.

I slowly start to draw Gabe in what I was used to him wearing. All the black handing me the black rose and all. It made me smile. He would forever be known as my shadow. Sense I can draw whatever I want I add some color to his cloak. Some skulls in red color towards the bottom of his cloak. Some flames spreading out behind the skulls. Oh yeah looking good there.

Once finished i admire my drawing leaning back and studying it. Deciding I don’t need to add anything more to it. It seems for now the guys are done planning stuff for my birthday. They hold hands. Hanzo putting the planning paper in his pants pocket.

“Niña did you just add skulls to Gabe’s outfit?”

“Ummmm yes?” 

He laughs softly.

“Ya should give him that when we get back. Bet he would love that.”

“If he’s nice he can have it.”

“Nice kid make him work for it.” Jesse laughs again softly.

I yawn as I put my drawing stuff away back in my backpack. I rub my eyes and sigh as I lean back in my seat looking out the window of the plane watching the sun go down. I close my eyes just for a second or so I think.

Next thing i know Jesse is gently shaking my shoulder waking me up some 2 hours later.

“Hey hon gonna be dinner time soon.”

I nod my head blinking sleepily. I sit up and stretch my back popping it loudly. I winch slightly.

“You still sore niña?”

“Yeah alittle.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two little pills.

“Here take these and see if it helps any hon.”

“Thanks Jesse.”

I offer him a small smile before grabbing my cup and downing the pills. Only then realising I had used the last of the rum to swallow the pills down. I’m pretty sure that is a no no.

I look down at my cup. Well I should be fine. Right?

“Jenny did you just take those pills with the alcohol?”

“Yeah?”

“Kid...ok listen in the future please don’t do that ok? Oh and don’t tell Hanzo ya just did that.”

I nod my head just as Hanzo slowly wakes from his nap next to Jesse.

“Tell Hanzo what?” He asked sleepily.

“Ummmmm it’s almost dinner time.” I smile. 

He yawns and nods.

I glance to Jesse wanting to ask why Hanzo can’t know I just did that, but I drop it for now.  
Once Hanzo gets up to go use the restroom I ask him.

“Ok, so why can’t Hanzo know I did that?”

He offers me a small smile before answering.

“He would just get mad at me for not telling you not to in the first place.” He offers me a slightly sheepish look.

“Oh well I guess I won’t say anything. Don’t want you getting in trouble.”

I jab him in the side with my finger playfully.

“Next time tell me.”

He laughs slightly. “Ok, ok.”

I shake my head at him leaning back in my chair.

“So tell me something kid, what’s with ya trying to copy my look?” By his tone I can tell he is teasing.  
“Hey I saw it in a store and I liked it so I got it.”

“Well you have good taste sweetpea.”

I laugh quietly.

“Do you have anything matching Hanzo’s look?”

I smile softly as I remove the hair tie from around my wrist and show it to him. Hanzo comes back and sits down and see’s the tie.

“Look darlin she’s got a hair tie like yours.”

I blush slightly being put on the spot like this.

He smiles at me fondly.

“Were you thinking of us when you got this and the serape Sukoshi suzume?”

I nod my head still blushing.

“Awww you're cute when you blush kid.”

I stick my tongue out at him knowing I look like a kid doing so and not caring. That action just makes him laugh and Hanzo smile.

Hanzo takes the tie from me and motions for me to turn around in my seat, so I do so.  
Jesse switches seats with him so Hanzo has the middle one next to me and goes about tying my hair up in a ponytail for me.

I would be lying if I said having someone play with my hair was not relaxing. His fingers brushing through my hair to gather it all up in the back was relaxing me greatly. I can feel the amusement through the bond. 

“Jesse likes having his hair played with too.” Hanzo whispers.

“Like you don’t to darlin?” Jesse answeres back cheekily. 

I can practically feel Hanzo’s eye roll as he puts the finishing touches on tying the hair ribbon up around my hair.

“There we go.”

I feel him lean back in his seat as I put my hand back and touch the bow he made with the ribbon. I smile feeling it before turning back around in my seat.

“Thanks Nīsan.”

I lean forward and kiss his cheek softly if not a tad shyly, then lean back in my seat.

“Aww darlin you look mighty cute yerself when ya blush.”

I giggle seeing the slight blush on Hanzo’s face. I fully relax in the seat feeling content.


	18. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a new scary guy coming into the picture made up 100% by me :D

The guys still were not happy I didn’t eat any of the plane food. I wasn’t about to eat food that looked and smelled nothing like my MRE’s, however I know that was something I was going to have to get over. I have to start eating other things. Old habits are hard to break.

Finally stepping off the plane and walking around in the airport feels good on my back and legs.  
Sadly the enjoyment is short lived.

I stop in my tracks feeling and hearing soft whispers around me. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and the tattoos on my body are flickering like crazy. The guys admittedly stop walking.  
Hanzo goes to say something, but i cut him off with a very serious shake of my head. My eyes pleading with them to stay silent.

A feeling of dread and death falls upon me like a blanket. Blinking suddenly at the presense in front of us I startle back not seeing him there before. Hanzo goes for his bow that isn’t on him. Jesse makes the same move for his gun, but like Hanzo’s bow it is not there.

All the people in the airport disappear around us. And it’s just us standing before whatever this person or thing is. Fleeing feels like a wonderful idea, yet I can’t seem to will myself to do so nor the guys. Maybe it’s out of curiosity. It does not escape my notice how Jesse and Hanzo have moved just slightly more in front of me.

Whatever it is, it’s huge and tall towering over us as it slowly moves closer and closer. It’s footsteps silent against the floor. It’s red cloak dragging on the ground behind it. When Hanzo commands it to “stop” it obeys. Before anything else can be said it speaks.

“I want the book.” the voice is low and seems to echo around us like there are multiple voices everywhere.

“What book?”

I try to sound as truthful as I can sound.

“Don’t lie to me!”

It bellows so loud I jump back scared, the men move in front of me to protect me, but there thrown to the sides with invisible forces. They each hit the walls behind them knocking them out. I yell out for them, but suddenly the being is holding me up in the air before it by my throat.

My hands grab at my throat trying to pry it’s bone like fingers off from around my throat, but to no avail. The head of the thing moves right into my face. It’s face hiding in the darkness of the cloak.

It’s other hand runs one of it’s clawed fingers along my cheek deep enough to break the skin. I whimper dangling there. It wraps one of its bony hands around one of my wrist and grips it so hard i’m surprised my bones don’t break.

“The book will be mine chosen one. There is nothing you can do to stop me, and when I have it I shall kill those you love. Your soulmates, your friends, everyone you hold dear shall fall at my hands and I shall revel in it.”

It’s voice seeps around me low and deadly. Pulling back it’s hood all I see is dead bodies all around me, everyone I love dead. The thing starts laughing as I start screaming seeing Hanzo and Jesse dead.

Hands shake my shoulders awake and I gasp opening my eyes. Looking around wildly I see i’m in the backseat of the car belonging to overwatch. Remembering the plane finally landing and getting off and getting in the car.

Jesse’s eyes find mine and look at me worried. My eyes tear up at the very real feeling dream I just had.

“Hey sweetheart it’s ok. It was just a dream.”

Jesse pulls me to his side and I snuggle in gladly still shaken up about the dream. Hanzo glances back at us through the rearview mirror. His eyes concerned.

“Wanna talk about it niña?”

“Not right now, no.”

“That’s fine sweetie, just relax.”

Jesses voice is soothing to my nerves until I glance down at my right wrist and suddenly I am crying because I know it wasn’t a dream at all, but a warning.

“Jenny what’s the…”

He gets cut off as I show him my wrist and the very ugly bruise of a bony looking handprint on it.  
Hanzo surely feels us freaking out because once at the redlight he stops the car and turns around in his seat to look back at us and sees the bruise on my wrist. His eyes matching Jesse’s wide eyes.

All I can do is mutter a quiet “fuck” while shaking my head in disbelief. 

“I guess it wasn’t a dream after all.” Is my reply to there faces of fear.


	19. Taco's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and the guys hve some taco's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cute filler chapter leading up to the serious father/daughter talk oh boy.

Like with just leaving the dead guy in my old house, it was surprisingly easy to put aside the creepy non dream I had. Hanzo and Jesse both agreed they would come up with a plan for what to do. They had looked and sounded so determined, it was hard not to believe them.

The drive from the airport to the base was still going to take a few more hours. The guys took turns driving and I took naps on and off. With no dreams this time thank god. Only a hour from base Jesse pulled over at a little food stand in the middle of nowhere for a break from driving.

Both of them look tired and I tried not showing how I felt on the matter. They would not of had to go all this way and do all this shit if i hadn’t run away in the first place and talked shit out like a adult. Sighing to myself i plop down on one of the little benches next to a table.

Jesse orders the food while Hanzo sits down across from me at the little wooden table.  
He snaps me out of my thoughts by gently grabbing both my hands in both of his and holding on tightly.

“You must stop blaming yourself.” 

“Easier said then done.” I offer him a small smile and he gives me one in return.

“It is true. It is hard to not blame yourself for past choices you have made, the only thing you can do is learn from them and do better next time.”

I feel there is a whole story there, but I have yet to ask. When he is ready he will tell me. The same with Jesse. I know nothing of their past, but I don’t wanna push. So I wait. 

I nod my head thinking over his words as Jesse comes over with the food. Sitting down next to Hanzo. With a finalle squeeze to my hands he lets go so we can eat.

“Ok niña I’ll think you’ll like these. There one of my favorite foods and I got Hanzo to like em too. There called taco’s.”

I look down at the three little tacos. The smell coming from them smells so good it makes my mouth water. Somehow it feels right that this is my first none MRE meal ever. Glancing at the guys I see them just watching me. Oh right, waiting to see if I like it or not. No Pressure.

Once Jesse shows me the right way to hold it, I take a deep breath and take my first bite of the taco. My eyes widen at the flavors flooding my mouth and senses. My chewing is slow, but thoughtful as I savor everything I taste. This is the best thing I have ever tasted and puts the MRE’s to shame big time.

I swallow my first bite with a happy smile on my face.

“So how was it niña?”

His face suggest he already knows clearly. Both should of been able to feel how much I enjoyed it though the bond. 

“It was the best thing I have ever put in my mouth to eat.”

That earns me a quiet laugh from them both before they dig into their own tacos.

“I have to admit that was mighty interesting feeling what you felt takin your first bite of that. It was like I was eating it for the first time again.”

I smile around my mouth full of taco. Rolling my eyes playfully. Noticing a bottle on the table of stuffed called hot sauce. I decide I wanna try it out after seeing Hanzo use some of it. It must be good or why eat it?

Going to reach for it, Hanzo puts a hand over mine for a minute.

“This sauce is very spicy. Using too much my burn your throat.”

“Don’t worry i’ll test it out first.”

Nodding his head he goes back to eating his last taco. Jesse long since finished his in record time.  
I tip the bottle and put a few drops on my finger. I lick my finger and wait. The flavor is nice and spicy, but it’s not enough I need it stronger. Shrugging I pour a heavy amount on my last taco making both the men's eyes go wide.

“Kid that’s gonna sting.” 

I shrug and take a huge bite taking more then half the taco in my mouth and chewing slowly.  
I moan softly at the spicy flavor. I feel like I could actually add more, but I won't this time. I finish my taco happily feeling full.

Jesse is shaking his head at me. A smile on his face.

“How could you stand to add so much and like it?”

“Actually it still wasn’t spicy enough. I could of added more really.”

“I like spicy food too, but ya and Hanzo like it way hotter then I can stand it.”

I smirk before responding.

“Not our fault you're such a weenie about such things.”

Hanzo outright laughs as Jesse pretends to be wounded, putting his hand over his heart.

“You wound me girlie, truly.”

I laugh at his fake wounded expression. Soon enough we are back in the car continuing our drive to base and as we get closer I get more and more nervous. Jesse drives as Hanzo sits in the back with me, trying to calm me of my nerves.

“What is making you so nervous Imōto?”

Hanzo’s left hand held my right hand running his thumb gently over the back of my hand in a calming motion as he spoke.

I sigh before answering.

“Seeing my father again. Last time we spoke it didn’t go so well and he wanted nothing to do with me.”

By the end of my sentence my voice had taken on a sad tone.

“Much has changed since you left. He wants to speak with you. I’m sure he didn’t mean what he said the last time you were together. Just hear him out. Jesse and myself will be here for you. You're not alone this time Imōto, we have your back.”

I lean into Hanzo’s side feeling comforted by his presence and his words.

“Thank you Hanzo.” I reply softly.

“Of course Sukoshi suzume.” 

His arm holds me gently to his side and I feel relaxed and safe. Enough to make me slowly fall asleep to his heartbeat.


	20. The Talk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Gabe have there talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of there talk.
> 
> Dicated to Lady_Trevelyan84 cause she is a huge Gabe/Reaper fan ;)
> 
> I split the chapters up just cause I wanted to get something new out for you guys. Enjoy.

I awoke from my nap as the car was pulling into the overwatch garage. My nerves returned ten fold. Glancing at the clock in the car I decided it was to early for this shit. At eight am in the morning all i wanted to do was sleep now, but I also wanted to get the talk out of the way.

I slide out of the car after grabbing my backpack and try not to think of how nervous I am.  
I bite my nails as we exit the garage. Hanzo gently taps my hand tisking at me about the bad habit of nail biting.

Before I can say anything to go along with my eyeroll. I see Gabe standing a few feet away waiting. Dam no time to get my thoughts in order I see. I swollow against my nerves. Both men offer me a shoulder pat and encouraging words before walking off leaving me and my father alone.

I take a deep breath and move forward slowly making me way over to him. He looks...nervous. Good glad i’m not the only one. I don’t even bother putting up any walls in the bond I keep it open to get the support I desperately need right now. 

I finally stand in front of him and look up at him. He looks good and healthy. He looks happier now too. I’m sure Jack has something to do with that. He still wears black though. Black hoodie, black sweatpants. Only his tennis shoes are non black, just a nice shade of red. The look suits him. Personally i am a huge fan of black too. He looks so relaxed, yet his face gives away his nerves.

“Hey.” I offer softly, giving him a slight smile to break the ice.

He clears his throat before speaking.

“Hey kid.” He looks away for a minute, before looking back down at me.

“Come on let’s go talk. I know a good spot.”

I nod following behind him. My nerves still all over the place. Following behind him he leads me to a nice secluded spot up overlooking the ocean. It’s relaxing and the perfect spot for a little chat with my father.

The sunlight shines down on the grass blowing gently in the wind. I sit down on the grass, my father sits down next to me. I smile to myself at how close he is sitting to me. Enjoying the feeling of having family near me when I have gone most of my life without.

“Look niña I’m sorry for the way I acted the last time we saw each other. I guess I was in shock....about everything. I didn’t mean to push you away like I did. All those years trying to find you, always one step behind never fast enough. I finally find you and have a chance at getting to know you and the first thing I do is yell at you. I’m sorry cariño. Please forgive me for that. I want a chance to get to know you...if you want to of course.”

 

“Of course I do. and….I shouldn’t of run away like I did. I apologize about that. I...wouldn’t be a very good person if I didn’t forgive you, and I do. In fact let’s start over.”

I hold out my hand to him.

“Jenny Akiyama, nice to meet you mr?”

I smile up at him waiting. He offers me a small smile before shaking my hand.

“Gabriel Reyes. Nice to meet you kid.”

“See? All better now.” I reply with a smile still on my face.

He smiles just a tad more showing some teeth shaking his head. 

“Such a positive attitude. Your mother was like that too you know….actually I have something for you.”

He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. Very carefully he pulls out a old picture and hands it to me. I unfold it carefully and smile sadly down at a picture of my mother. Light brown hair, soft brown eyes. She is smiling shyly and looking at the camera. I see so much of myself in her. However my skin is darker and my eyes are a perfect copy of my fathers.

I smile up at him.

“Thank you for this.”

“Your welcome. You look so much like her. She was….she was a good friend to me when I needed one. I would be lying if I said we had planned on doing what we did that ended up with your mother pregnant with you, but i’m not sorry it happened. Only that I wasn’t there when she was….killed and you taken. Had I known maybe I could've saved her and you.”

He hunches over more and plays idly with some grass, looking lost in thought. Sad even. I reach over and place one of my hands over his. His hand stills below mine and he looks up at me.

“We can’t change the past. For all you know you could've died along with her. We’ll just never know. All we can do is look to the future and be grateful for what we do have. It’s what she would've wanted.”

He places his other hand over the top of mine and offers me a tiny smile.

“Your right. It is.”

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/meadow3_s_by_yuhime-daxdomc_zpsymehofjj.jpg.html)


	21. The Talk Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jenny's talk continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicated to Lady_Trevelyan84 once again. Enjoy everyone :D

Just then there was a beeping sound from somewhere on Gabe. He pulls his hand away from mine and pulls out a small device and looks at the screen. His eyebrows raise in surprise before typing out a reply and tucking it back away. I look at him expectedly.

“That was Jesse. Apparently you can’t go back inside anytime soon because they are throwing together a party for your birthday.”

I groan and roll my eyes fondly.

“Oh I forgot all about that. Yeah it’s my twenty sixth birthday.”

“Well happy birthday niña.”

“Thank you….i’m starving though what am I going to do if I can’t go in?”

He doesn’t even get to respond I end up answering my own question.

“Oh wait I have food somewhere….”

My voice trails off as I pull my backpack off and open it looking for some goodies. Grumbling to myself all I find are some of the packets of peanuts from the plane. Shrugging I pull them and lay them out on the grass.

“Dam this is all I got.” I make a face.

“Are those plane peanuts?” His voice is slightly amused.

“Ummmm yeah it’s all I got.”

He reaches back and pulls out a flask.

“Can’t have peanuts without some whiskey now can we?” He wiggles his eyebrows at me, making me laugh.

He laughs with me for a minute before drinking some of the whiskey before passing the flask over to me. I take it and take a nice long drink from it. I hand it back to him feeling good.

“Dam kid drink it slowly.” His voice fond and amused before he drinks more from the flask.

Tearing open the first pack of peanuts, I munch on them before I see him checking out the tattoos on the back of my hand.

“Junko, your mother. Had those too, but she never told me anything about them.”  
I look up at him in surprise.

“Really? I didn’t know she had them too.”

His face takes on a slightly sheepish look. Which looks silly on such a tall and dark man, but there it is.

“I….saw the footage from the hanger when you killed that guy that killed your mother. Personally I think a lightning bolt through his body was too nice a death for him….but that was a amazing display of power there.”

“Oh….that...yeah.”

I suddenly felt embarrassed and alittle apprehensive. 

“Hey it’s ok you know. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

I sigh to myself.

“Some days I feel very comfortable with these powers and other days….I hate them. It’s a weird balance I have to deal with everyday.”

“Why do you hate them?” His voice holds no judgement only curiosity

“Because they just make me feel like this huge freak that everyone fears and I hate it. I just wanna feel normal sometimes.”

I’m not even aware some tears had fallen down my cheeks until a thumb gently wipes some away. I look into my father's face and see concern shining in his eyes. 

“no te grito de amor.”

He gently pulls me to his side and I snuggle in craving a closeness I wasn’t even aware of until right now. Wind blows up from the ocean and it’s cold enough to make me shiver. My serape in my backpack leaving me just in my vneck tshirt and jeans. Just now remembering I left my hat in the car. Without a word Gabe moves away for a minute removes his hoodie. Leaving him in just his own red tshirt and pulls the hoodie on over me.

Once I have my arms in the sleeves and the hoodie part up over my head he pulls me back to his side. The warmth from the hoodie and him make me feel content in the moment. He laughs quietly.

“You look cute in my hoodie niña.”  
I sniffle and smile before replying.

“Oh hush.”

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes just enjoying the view and the closeness of being together at last.

“You're not a freak, just so you know. I doubt anyone here fears you like you think. Your powers may shock or surprise them, but they don’t fear you. Everyone here is alittle different. Everyone here has good and bad things about them or there past. No one will judge you for being different. Besides if they do, i’ll kick their fucking ass.” His voice takes on a growl by the end.

That gets a quiet laugh out of me.

“Thank you for….your words and it’s nice to know you’ll kick there ass.”

I laugh quietly again just picturing it. 

He scoffs before replying.

“Pretty sure your soulmates would kick people's asses too.”

I smile at that.

“Yeah….yeah they would.”

“I don’t know how you got two soul mates, but I know it’s rare. I’m actually kind of glad you do. Means one more person to protect you and stand by your side. Even if it is the archer. ”

“Yeah….they just see me as a little sister or something. I’d like it to be romantic, but I guess it’s not in the cards for me. I’m ok with it. I’m grateful to have any soulmates at all. And the archer has a name you know. It’s Hanzo.” My tone just ever the slightest warning in it’s nature. 

He sighs deeply.

“I know, i know. I haven't gotten to know him too well. Guess i’m gonna have to at least alittle now huh?”

I look up at him and smirk slightly.

“Yeah maybe just alittle.”

He smirks back down at me before pulling the hood down over my face making me laugh and push him away playfully before settling into another content silence enjoying the view and the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the shore below.


	22. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loving bond is sealed with words and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go more Gabe and Jenny. Really the next chapter will be too because they need bonding time am I right?
> 
> Lady_Trevelyan84 for you once again ;)

After another thirty minutes or so I have a nice buzz from all the whiskey. Not so faded to where I felt drunk, just enough to feel warm and relaxed.

“So niñita what would you like for your birthday?”

The question catches me off guard.

“Oh….I don’t know. Never had a nice birthday before. Do you normally get stuff? I thought it was just something with a cake and candles.”

Sense the hood blocks some of my view from above me I don’t see the the sad and angry look Gabe gets on his face and in his eyes before calming down enough to speak.

“Yes normally the birthday person has gifts to go along with the cake and candles.”

“Oh well...I don’t need any gifts, just the cake and stuff is fine. I saw one on tv once it was so pretty it had every color of the rainbow on it. It looked amazing.”

Gabe being a master of stealth textes that to Jesse without me ever seeing him do it. Later it would dawn on me how they knew, but for now I have no clue they even know.

“Hate to break it to you, but there will be gifts there i’m sure niñita.”

“Oh...well then why did you ask what I wanted? If you get gifts it’s a surprise right? So if I tell you then I’ll know what it is before I open it.”

“If you give multiple idea’s for them to pick from then it’s still a surprise. Besides I was asking because how about we just go get it now sense you can’t go back in there any time soon.” 

“Oh.”

I’m left speechless for a minute. I gotta stop saying oh so much, oh my god.

“I don’t wanna be a bother. If you got other things to do I understand.”

“Mi hijo you are not a bother at all. This is exactly where I want to be right now.”

That brings a smile to my face making me feel warmth in my chest. Making me feel almost loved. It’s a frightening and amazing feeling all at once. Getting the chance to bond with my father some more makes me beyond happy. 

“Ok...sounds good.”

Putting my backpack back on I follow after him. He leads me the backway out of base. I assume it’s ok for me to leave base as long as I don’t go alone. I wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t want me leaving I just got back and I got a crazy super natural being after me.

I see him text someone, I guess letting them know where we are going. Good idea.  
I let him lead us to the garage. I snag my hat out of the backseat of the car I came here in and get into the the car Gabe has picked out. Of course it would be a big monster of a thing.

He drives us to the nearest indoors shopping area. I can’t say I have been in one before, but saw them on tv before. Of course he drives really fast there, nothing like Hanzo or Jesse. The words speed demon come to mind.

Once inside it’s alittle overwhelming at first. So many people for one and two so many stores and levels. How do people not get lost in here? I stay close to Gabe as we make our way in. I keep seeing him text back to someone. I assume it’s Jesse, sense he was the one talking to him before.  
Gabe starts smirking down at his phone. Having switched from his other device to his phone once we got in the car.

“Your two men are going all out back there. They got everyone involved now.”

I just swallow hearing that. They got everyone to help them? I start feeling more overwhelmed and not because of where I am. Why would people that i’m still almost strangers with be willing to help with something for someone they hardly know? It baffles me greatly. Then my thoughts go down even more. I close my eyes. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any of this. So lost in my own sad thoughts I don’t hear Gabe the first time he says my name or the second or third time for that matter.

He walks me over to a bench and has me sit down. He crouches down in front of me taking my hands in his and holds them tightly to snap me out of my thoughts.

“Niñita what’s wrong?”

It’s hard to look away from his brown eyes full of concern. I have to swallow several times before I can say anything. 

It’s just….alittle overwhelming for me is all. It’s….hard to understand for me why people would be willing to go to all this trouble when I…..” I swallow back tears.

“I...don’t feel like I deserve any of this. The kindness, my soulmates, you, the birthday party, any of it. There’s nothing special about me at all. I’m not….i’m not used to all this attention. All I know is being treated like shit...not like I matter to anyone.”

By this point I had so many tears running down my face, but i couldn’t care less. Nor could I care that I choose to have a mini meltdown in a public area. All the words had just rushed out of my mouth and there was no taking them back now. Some of my deepest fears was this was all just a dream because surely I did not deserve any of this right? I’m thankful for once the guys have blocked their end of the bond so they don’t feel the mess of emotions from me right now.

Strong arms wrap around me in a tight hug. After a minute I tentatively wrap my arms around him in return. The longer the hug goes on the more tightly I hug him back, until I am hugging him just as hard as he is hugging me. Not breaking the hug he whispers in my ear softly.

“Niñita….you deserve to have happiness like everyone else. You deserve so much in this world. More than i’ll ever be able to give you, but I’ll do my fucking best to give you the life I would’ve wanted for you had I been there from the start. You're my kid, my niña, my la hija. My...daughter.”

If it was possible to hold on tighter and cry more then I was. A word bubbled up from my throat that I had longed to say my entire life.

“My father, my papá, my dad, my papi, my….daddy.”

Well it seemed we were both a mess by that point because me hearing him call me daughter and me call him daddy seemed to unleash something. He starting crying in my neck and I just held him tighter for it. All we cared about in this moment was each other and the love we felt for one another as father and daughter.


	23. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are just rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny learns how to confront someone.

After our little heart to heart I felt just a tad lighter. Like I had some weight lifted off of my shoulders. And just maybe Gabe felt the same way judging by how much relaxed he looked now. We wiped our tears away and stood up looking around before smiling at each other. And just like that everything felt right. Peaceful even.

A few hours going from store to store had me with a few new outfits. Only three, but it was better then having only one set of clothes. They were of course all black in color, but each one was girlie in it’s own way. My father seemed to be having fun picking stuff out with me.

The first store had a really nice lady in it and she helped us figure out my sizes. She very kindly showed me some bras and she once again helped me find my size. This was something i did NOT need help with from my father. I never wore a bra before. I would have to get used to how it felt.

Now on the fourth store i’m pretty sure we are just killing time now until we can head back. Not that i’m complaining. This day has been wonderful so far.

“Anything popping out at you cariño?”

“Hmmmm not yet papi.”

“Maybe you should add some color to your wardrobe.”

“Hmmmm….well I do like pink.”

“Pink and black nice color combo niñita.”

I smile over at him. “Thanks.”

We continue to look around he moves to racks in the back. I keep to the ones in front. If he is tired of shopping he doesn’t show it at all. However how people could do this all day I had no idea. It was only two hours and I was already getting tired. During these two hours Gabe would text something back to Jesse. Being secretive and all that. 

One of the sales women comes over to me smiling, but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes and my gut feeling tells me i’m not going to like her. Wearing a body hugging suit that does nothing for her figure. Hair pulled back into a very tight looking pony tail. She stands just a tad taller then me and seems to be trying to intimidate me from the start.

“Miss are you sure this is the store for you to be in?”

“Wait, what?” I reply confused. 

“You seem like you may be lost is all i’m saying.”

“Am I not allowed to be in here or something? I don’t understand what the issue is.”

“No I guess a simple person as yourself wouldn’t.”

“Simple?” I reply still confused.

“You really are just stupid aren’t you?”

“I’m not stupid.”

It’s at this point my bottom lip trembles and I feel like i’m on the verge of tears, but I fight them back. It’s at this point Gabe comes over not looking to happy at what he just heard her say.

“Did you just call my hija stupid?”

“Sir I assure you that was not what I said at all. I merely suggested maybe this was not the kind of store she was looking for and was in the wrong place. I’m sure you're kind can understand.” 

“Our kind?” We end up saying at the same time.

My dad looks like he is about to tear into this woman something strong, but I beat him to it because insulting me was one thing. Insulting my dad was a very different thing altogether.

“Are you saying we are to poor to be in this store? Or is it our skin color?”

I don’t let her answer before I continue.

“Let me see if I got this right sense you know I’m so stupid and simple. You think we don’t have any money so we can’t buy anything in here? Is that right?”

“Well….yes.”

I throw back my head and laugh and laugh. This woman has no idea how much money I have saved away and how much I have on me right now. Just to rub it in I pull my wallet out and show her the thousands I have on me. Not the wisest move to carry this much money I know, but now I’m glad I do.

“Does this look like I’m to poor to be in this place?”

I put my wallet back and continue talking, cutting her off once again.

“First of all you should be ashamed of yourself. There's nothing wrong with having little money or no money. Second of all I don’t really appreciate you insulting me and my dad the way you just did at all.”

I move into her space and get right in her face.

“You don’t talk to him that way ever, do you understand me la bruja?” my voice is low, but my tone is deathly serious.

“I understand.” she replies weakly before moving off to the back counter and disappearing into the back of the store. 

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Confrontations are not something I am used to at all.  
A hand clamps down on my shoulder gently and I look up at Gabe and smile shyly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to get so aggressive about it.”

He just laughs and pulls me into a hug.

“Are you kidding me? That was great. Your differently my niña.”

That makes me laugh quietly enjoying his strong protective arms around me for a moment.


	24. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny enjoys a moment of contentment before getting ready for her birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the party.  
> Who else loves that Gabe can make outfits???

Just because that one sales lady was very rude to us didn’t mean I wasn’t gonna buy stuff from the store. I only bought one thing, but I was excited to wear it. I’ve never worn a dress before and this pretty purple dress was just perfect. My father said it looked cute on me and the color was perfect. He said he could sew something pretty to go with it. I was pleasantly surprised to learn he could sew.

Getting back into the huge monster of a car and driving back to base I felt happy nervousness.   
Once we made it back to base the first thing I noticed was all the pretty little strands of lights hung up everywhere. They were all colors of the rainbow. The first of happy tears started knowing this was done for me. I fight them back the best I can as we move to where my room is.

On my door is colorful looking paper telling me the party starts at seven pm. Since it’s only five pm that gives me sometime. It just dawns on me we spent most of the day shopping not no two hours.  
The day went by so fast. Stepping into the room I put my bags down as Takara jumps in my arms.

“Takara my baby girl there you are….did you miss me?”

I hug her to me as she meows her happiness in my ear. Gabe puts the rest of my bags down by my bed.

“Everyone kind of took care of her while you were away.”

I smile up at him.

“Well that was nice of everyone. I appreciate that.”

Takara’s purrs against my chest relax me greatly.

“Niña I think you got the smallest room in the base.”

I just shrug.

“I’m used to small spaces.”

“But wouldn’t you like something bigger?”

“There isn’t anywhere bigger. Besides I don’t….need all that space.”

He sighs looking at me sadly.

“Don’t need? Or don’t deserve?”

I say nothing just continue to pet Takara. Something must of showed on my face when I said that for him to know what I really meant.

His hands grab both my shoulders and turn me to him. One of his fingers slips under my chin and make me look up at him.

“You deserve more space mi corazon, and we are going to find you more space, and that’s finale understand?”

His voice is stern, but in a fond way which just makes me smile softly. “Ok.”

His face relaxes and he kisses the top of my head gently. “Good.”

“Now, I’ll leave you to your own devices. I’ll be back in a hour with the thing to go with your dress.”

“Ok, I’m gonna slowly get ready then. Spend some time with Takara and all that.”

“Right.”

With one last pat to my back he moves to the door then stops. He seems hesitant to leave.

“I’m not going anywhere I promise dad.”

He smiles alittle sheepishly. “Right.”

I put Takara down on the bed and move over to him by the door and give him a good tight hug.

“I promise. I’m not going anywhere papi.” I whisper softly into his chest. He smells like leather. 

His own arms wrap around me returning the hug.

“I know. I’m just being silly here niña.”

“Well with my track record….I understand.”

He sighs leaning back as we break the hug and opens the door.

“I’ll see you in a hour.”

I nod as he walks out into the hall. My door closing behind him. Looking around my room It feels weird being alone when I was around someone all day.

Sitting down on my bed I pick up Takara and hold her to my chest. Her purring relaxing me. My smile content to finally be home.


	25. Shawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jenny talk some more right before the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was holding me up because I wanted to get the dialog right. The next chapter which will FINALLY be the birthday party shouldn't take as long to get out. enjoy.
> 
> As always dedicated to: Kiratrevelyan84 because her love for Gabe is strong!

Thirty minutes later finds me stepping out of the best shower I have ever had. So hot my skin is pink stepping out. Since I’m in the safety of my room I stroll out of the bathroom naked and stand before the mirror on the wall. I turn around and look over my shoulder at the scars across my back. I sigh turning back around. Overall I have no complaints about my body. My butt and hips are alittle big, but my waist is tiny. Looking at posters earlier in the day at the mall told me I have nice sized breast too. The scars though on my back are ugly and nasty and they make me feel unpretty.

I walk over to the pretty simple dark purple dress I got and smile. I remove the price tag and pull the dress up and over my head and it slides down my body fitting good without being too tight. It fits perfectly. The dress makes me feel pretty. I go back to the mirror and look at myself.

I mess with my hair deciding I have to do something with it right? It’s my first party ever and I’m pretty sure women always do stuff with there hair. The sad thought of If my mom was here she would know what to do enters my brain before I shut it down. I don’t wanna be sad on my birthday I want to be happy. Doesn’t mean I don’t miss her though. Even more in times like this.

Another thirty minutes finds me struggling with what to do with my hair so strongly I throw the hair brush onto the ground frustrated. It’s at this moment my father comes back knocking on the door.  
Looking to the clock I can’t believe it’s already been a hour.

“Hija I’m back.”

I make my way to the door stepping over my hair brush looking down at it grumpily. I get to the door and push the button opening it. Gabe has another hoodie on. No beanie on this time. My eyes catch his black curly hair and I smile to myself. Now I know where the curls in my hair came from. I step aside letting him in.

He places a box he has on my dresser and smiles down at me softly.

“Cariño te ves hermosa.”

I blush at the endearment and being called beautiful.

“Gracias papá.”

He grabs the brush from the floor and looks at me.

“Need a hand with your hair?”

I sigh softly.

“Yeah I guess I do.”

With a hand on my lower back he moves me in front of the mirror. He moves behind me and starts doing stuff with my hair.

“How about we braid it cariño?”

He doesn’t wait for a response before getting to work. I have no idea what a braid is so I watch him in the mirror as he starts twining my hair together. Looping it together and creating a pretty braid. I watch fascinated. He just hums softly very much into the braiding. Halfway through braiding my hair he speaks softly.

“You know my father died when I was young. It was just my mother and me. She had to be the father and mother for me. I guess the same applies to me now for you.”

He just offers me a small smile in the mirror before going back to the braiding.

“Did your mother teach you how to do this?” I continue to watch him braid my hair in the mirror.

“Na. I learned this on my own. Jack used to let me practice with his hair when it got too long.”

I smile to myself picturing that in my mind of him braiding Jack’s hair and it makes me almost laugh at how cute that mental picture is.

“Something funny niña?” He ask fondly.

“Just...you and Jack. Your cute together.”

He just snorts shaking his head.

“I don’t know if I would use the word cute to describe us.”

“Well to late I just did.”

I get a gently tug on my braid before he continues braiding my hair. His face suddenly looks just the tad bit nervous.

“Are you...ok with Jack and me together?

I give him a confused face.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He shrugs before answering.

“Just didn’t know if it bothered you or not. With your mother and everything you know?”

I smile softly at him in the mirror.

“Papi it’s ok really. I know you didn’t love my mom like that. You were friends only and I understand that. You love Jack differently. I get that. I love seeing you happy. That’s all that matters. She would want you to be happy and Jack makes you happy.”

He seems to let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and his shoulders seem to relax.

“I did love your mom, just not that way. She was special to me. I wish she could of met Jack. And you're right, Jack does make me very happy. Not sure I deserve it after everything that's happened, but I won't waste the second chance I got with him. Or you.”

I swallow back some tears and smile brightly at him. He smiles back at me the same way. With a few more lopping of hair my braid is done. I hand him the hair tie Hanzo gave me and he ties the end of my braid with it.

“There we go. What do you think?”

My hand gently moves to the back of my head and I feel my braid. I grab onto it and move some of it over my shoulder to see it.

“I love it papá, thank you.”

I’m still running my hand over the braid when he hands me the wrapped up box he brought with him. 

“I wanted to give you your birthday present before we went to the party. I think it will go with your dress cariño.”

I smile down at the box and run my hands over the wrapping paper gently. The wrapping is so pretty I hate to rip it. Instead I slowly find the tape and peel it off saving the wrapping paper. Gabe just laughs quietly, but says nothing.

Once I open the box and gently take out what’s inside I freeze looking at it. My eyes tear up. I don’t fight them back this time. It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. All black with small flowers and big roses on it. Long black fringe. Cherry blossoms frame it. It’s a beautiful mixture of latino and japanese design. 

“Papá it’s so beautiful…..what is it?”

He smile fondly as he takes it from me and drapes it over my shoulders.

“It’s a shawl. To help keep you warm or just to wear whenever you feel like it.”

The two ends drape over my arms keeping it in place. The detail in it is amazing. I run my fingers over the flowers.

“Do you like it cariño?”

“I more then like it…..I love it. Thank you so much papá. It’s lovely. Where did you find it?”

He rubs the back of his neck kind of shyly before responding.

“I made it for you.”

My eyes widen and the tears fall down my face now overwhelmed with joy and love for this man that is my father. He puts on a good gruff appearance, but really he is all heart.

I hug him to my tightly.

“Oh papá you're amazing.”

He hugs me back at a loss for words. I feel the smile against the top of my head and I hear the sniffle. I truly am blessed the universe gave me him as my dad.


	26. Birthday Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this chapter is going to be so long I am breaking it up into two chapters. Hopefully it won't be more than that, but you never know lol
> 
> For Kiratrevelyan84 :)

Breaking the hug he looks me over then down at my feet.

“Where are your shoes pequeño?” 

Looking down at my feet I see in fact I have yet to put shoes on. 

“I didn’t know which ones to put on with the dress. I’m kind of clueless with all of this.”

“Don’t worry pequeño I’ll help you.”

He smiles at me reassuringly before moving over to the bags still on my bed and pulls out the shoes boxes. He pulls the shoes out, lines them up on the bed and looks at all of them trying to decide for me. He taps his fingers on his chin thinking. “Hmmm let’s go with the pink ones.”

I smile to myself. “I would of picked those too.”

“That's because you have good fashion sense like me.” he smiles proudly at me.

“Good I’ll need it cause this is all new to me.”

“The thing to remember is there is no right or wrong. You’ll figure out your own fashion sense and what you like together in time. Just have fun with it.”

He puts the shoes on the ground for me to step into. I place my hand on his chest to steady myself and step into them. Once there latched up he takes my hands and steps back but doesn’t let go so I get used to wearing heels. Even two inch ones like these are a challenge for me.

I spend an embarrassing twenty minutes getting a hang of the heels. Gabe patient with me the whole time. Once we feel like I got it down he comes up with another idea. We still have thirty minutes before we have to leave. He has me go into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he turns me so i’m facing him in front of the sink. He tips my head up with a finger under my chin.

“Ok niña, now don’t move. I’m gonna add some makeup around your eyes.”

“Ok.”

He gazes down at me lovingly as he pulls a pencil looking thing out of his hoodie and brings it to my eyes and slowly moves it around the bottom of my eyes first. Gently moving it back and forth a few times he moves it to the top of my eyes.

“Now close your eyes for a minute cariño.”

I close my eyes as he says too and feel him gently grab my chin with his fingers and move my head the way he needs. He moves the thing across the top of my eyes a few times before letting go of my chin and stepping back just a bit.

“Ok you can open your eyes.” 

Blinking my eyes open I look in the bathroom mirror and my eyes widen seeing my eyes. There surrounded by a small black line. They make my eyes really stand out. I smile looking at myself.

“It’s called eyeliner. Do you like it cariño?”

I step back from the mirror and beam up at him.

“I love it papá.”

His brown eyes shining down at me. His smile conveying his happiness at my words. He leans down and kisses the top of my head before moving back into the other room.

“You ready to go?”

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I respond. 

“Yeah I’m ready to go.”

I giggle to myself when he pops his elbow out for me to slip my arm through.

“What a gentlemen.”

He pushes the open button for the door and we step out walking to the breakroom.

“For my niñita, always.”

I snuggle more into his arm smiling shyly to myself as we walk. I breath in the cool night air and suddenly I feel alittle nervous. I blow out a shaky breath. He pats my arm reassuringly. I start to hear music. Of course it’s country. I laugh as we get closer. Gabe grumbles something under his breath about the choice of music. I just laugh more.

As we get closer I see more of the little lights strung up all over in every color of the rainbow. I smile seeing them before we head into the breakroom. Everyone is talking and pretty much just relaxing and having a good time. I breath out another shaky breath getting nervous again around so many people. Once again Gabe pats my arm reassuringly again as we walk in making ourselves known. 

“Don’t be nervous cariño. It’ll be fine. If you feel yourself getting overwhelmed just step outside for a minute and get some air ok?”

Slipping my arm from around his I look up at him and nod.

“Ok good idea. Thank you papá...for everything today.”

I try my damnedest not to cry and fail miserably. I offer a watery smile up at him still as he hugs me to him. Hugging him back gives me contentment like no offer. Only my daddy could give it to me in this way. The fatherly love I never had growing up, but needing it so badly. The part of my heart that craved it so growing up now filled with it ten fold as I breath him in and enjoy the moment wondering if I will always feel this way when hugging him or just being with him. Knowing I will in fact always feel this way.

A kiss to the top of my head again as we part from the hug before whispering words into my hair.

“I’m so glad we finally found each other my niñita. We have all the time in the world now to get to know each other and spend time together.”

“Me too.” I whisper back.


	27. Birthday Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like this is going to be more than two parts. Oh well. Enjoy :D

With one last kiss to my head we part and are greeted by Jesse watching us with a fond smile on his face.

“Howdy darlin.”

I offer him my own fond smile seeing him and move over to him giving him a hello hug.

“Howdy el compañero.”

He wraps his arms around me and gives me what he calls a bear hug making me laugh. The smell of cigar smoke filling my nose. Breaking out of the hug I see Gabe now on the other side of the room hugging Jack and whispering something in his ear making him laugh. I smile watching them glad my dad has someone to love him the way he deserves. 

Thankfully I’m not bombarded with everyone all at once. I’m sure thanks to Hanzo and Jesse telling everyone not to overwhelm me. I’m very grateful for this. It’s now that I notice Jesse has been silent this last minute or so and I look up at him.

His brows are raised slightly and his face flashes something I can’t quite read due to the fact that it’s gone before I can really think on what it could be. Which prompts me to ask him instead.

“What is it?” My brow furrowed curiously. The bond not offering me any clues either.  
With a smirk he replies cool as a cucumber.

“Nothin. You just look….really nice little lady that’s all.”

“Oh...oh..well thank you.” I stammer out shyly.

It’s at this point Hanzo makes his way over. A content smile on his face seeing me. Making me smile in kind. His eyes take in my appearance and this time I can feel through the bond how much he likes how I look. Interesting. Filing that away for another day. Something tells me that was how Jesse felt as well. Double Interesting. Thought filed.

“You look...lovely koibito.”

I offer a shy reply of “Thank you.” before getting a welcome hug from Hanzo. Not as intense as Jesse’s, but still just as good. He smells like green tea and his incense. Both him and Jesse smell like home to me and it’s calming to my nerves. 

Pulling away enough to look at them I offer them a happy smile looking around at everyone. The decorations, the gifts, the cake, everything is so pretty and I still can’t believe it’s all for me. I swallow the lump in my throat. Trying hard not to cry happy tears yet again as I turn back to the guys. The gratitude clearly shown all over my face with my smile.

“Thank you guys for this. I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but thank you. This means alot to me.”

Well there went the tears, but they can feel there happy ones and just smile softly down at me as I wipe the tears from my eyes thankful the eyeliner is staying in place.

“Of course darlin, anything for you.”

I blush at his words, but my smile stays in place feeling a overwhelming sense of happiness burst in my chest. Reinhardt is the next to break in giving me a pat on the back making me groan from the impact of it, but I smile up at him nonetheless.

“Happy Birthday mädchen.” His voice booms loudly and joyfully.

“Danke Reinhardt.” My smile grows as his eyes widen at my words surprised I know german.

“Du kennst deutsch?”

“Ich mache.”

He pats my back again almost making my lose my balance. Hanzo helps steady me. Reinhardt smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry little princess. But that is wonderful we will have to have a good talk sometime.”

“No worries big guy. And I look forward to it.”

I give him a hug to let him know my thanks once more. I get a hug gentler then I thought one his size could give. Parting he pats my head offering me one last smile before moving off to go talk to Ana.

“I did not know you spoke more than Spanish and Japanese Shin'aina.” Hanzo looks intrigued by the idea.

“Hmmm let’s see I know French, German, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, and Brazilian. I’ve played around with some others, but they're too old for most to know.”

“What’s ‘to’ old?” Hanzo raises a eyebrow at this.

“Like old latin or old arabic mostly. Like the stuff you see on hyroglifics.” 

“What in the world made ya decide to learn those?” Jesse sounds genuinely curious. 

I shrug before answering. “Some days I had all the time in the world to read. I was given audio books to help me learn as well. I had plenty of time to learn. Besides It was one of the few things I liked that was allowed so I took full advantage of it I guess.”

“Sounds like you were making the best out of a bad situation.” Hanzo says this while resting his hand on my shoulder offering comfort. 

“I tried to the best I could.” Offering him a small smile.

“I think you did a mighty fine job of doing so kiddo.” Jesse’s hand going to rest on my other shoulder for even more comfort.

“Thanks, I do try.” I offer them a reassuring smile letting them know the comfort is appreciated. 

Looking around at everyone talking I have a thought, but I end up speaking it instead.

“I have no idea what i’m supposed to do at a party.”

More reassuring smiles from them both.

“Pretty much what you are doing right now. Just relax and enjoy yourself Shin'aina.”

“Right ok. I got this.”

My pep talk to myself earns a quiet laugh from the guys before Tracer zips over with a drink in her hands.

“Happy Birthday luv.” A quick hug then she gives me the drink and winks at me smiling more.

“My own special blend. You’ll like it.” Her bubbly personality making me smile even more.

“Thanks Tracer. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

I raise my glass to her then take a good mouthful. While the taste is good, it’s strong too and I have no idea what she mixed together, but it’s really good. However it still makes me cough pretty hard.

“Holy shit, it’s really strong.” I keep coughing earning a pat on the back from Jesse to help.

“That’s what makes it really good luv. I’ll talk with you more later ok?” She zips off before I can even respond.

I eye the drink. “What’s even in this?”

“If it’s what she normally makes we got no clue. She never tells. Says it’s a family secret or somethin.” Jesse eyes the drink wearly. 

“I like it though, It’s good.” I drink more and don’t cough this time, but I can already feel the buzz.

“Just drink it slow Shin'aina. You don’t want to be passed out before you even try any food.” Hanzo almost sounds amused at the idea. He feels amused through the bond as well, they both do. 

I do the very grown up thing of sticking my tongue out at him before laughing like it’s the funnest thing ever. Maybe i’m more then buzzed. Oh well. 

“Oh lord she is already so faded.” Jesse laughs at my antics while Hanzo eyes widen at me sticking my tongue out at him before smiling fondly at the situation. 

“We will just make sure she doesn't get to carried away then.” Hanzo sounds to practical for a party. And I tell him so which earns me another laugh from Jesse and a fond eye roll from Hanzo before he leads me over to the table that seems to have little miniature versions of all kinds of foods to try.

That seems to bring me out of my laughing for a moment at least. Eyeing everything I smile.

“Wow there’s so much here. Where do I even start?” I tap my finger against my lower lip thinking. My brow furrowed in concentration. 

“May I pick some things for you?” Hanzo ask politely. 

“Oh of course. Please do.” 

Hanzo grabs a plate and moves to pick some things out for me to try while Jesse pulls a chair out for me to sit in. I pat his cheek before sitting down. “Such a gentleman you are.”

“Of course. My ma taught me good manners.”

Jesse sits down next to me as Hanzo comes back with a full plate of little bits of all kinds of food. Once he tells me what everything is. I dig in. I taste somethings I don’t like, somethings I do like. When I get to something called a tamale I eat it up faster than anything else. I moan softly eating it thinking this is one of the best things I have ever eaten in my life.


	28. Birthday Party Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny opens her gifts from Hanzo and Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go pretty much at the end of the birthday party, a tiny bit will be in the next part, but mostly it's gonna be some bad shit coming so hang onto your hats people.

“Enjoying that I take it?” Jesse ask around his own food smiling.

I just offer him a hum in reply nodding.

“Ya know Gabe made those.”

I look to Jesse surprised before looking to my dad who is still chatting with Jack. I smile watching them look so happy together.

“I’m not surprised. He made my shawl too.”

Now it’s Jesse’s turn to look surprised.

“He made this for you?” Hanzo ask surprised as well. 

I look to Hanzo. “Yeah he did.”

“Dang I haven't seen stuff he has made in a long while.” Jesse sounds almost sad when he says this.

“He used to do this more often? I take a sip of my new drink more slowly this time waiting for a reply.

“Oh man you should've seen the stuff he would make us for Halloween. Did ya know he designed all our outfits we wear? Hell some of us are still wearing them today.” 

I look back to Gabe before smiling softly to myself. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

“Did you have a nice day with him Shin'aina?”

I lean back in my chair done with my food. Sighing happily continuing to watch him with Jack.

“I had a really good day with him yes.”

The level of contentment and happiness at getting to be with my dad finally after all these years radiates strongly through the bond. Making it no secret how happy I am about it. 

“Were happy for ya kid really. Not everyone gets second chances like you and Gabe got.”

By the tone of his voice it was clear at some point Jesse had experience with this very thing. I pat the back of his hand softly.

“I know” I say in a sad happy kind of way. Knowing it could've turned out so differently.  
Wanting to break the slightly solemn thoughts Hanzo hands me a pretty wrapped up box in the prettiness pink colors I have ever seen and this was just the wrapping paper.

My eyes light up seeing the colors. The bow was a lighter shade of pink then the box. The whole thing is just so pretty that I do like I did before and carefully peel the wrapping off earning me a quiet laugh from the guys. “It’s so pretty. I don’t wanna rip it.” 

After that’s done I open the box. Now I had seen plenty of old movies with woman wearing kimonos and yukata. And what I had in my box was the most beautiful yukata I had ever seen.  
The lovely black background with flowers of pink, purple and red flowing everyone on the dress made me speechless and most definitely crying of sheer joy.

I must've been silent for too long because Hanzo felt a tad worried even though he surely could feel my joy at my gift. I can tell he feels the need to ask anyway for the sake of it.

“Do you like it Shin'aina?”

I close my eyes and nod my head before I tell him to “Stand up.”

He stands up from his chair just raising a eyebrow at me before making it clear why I asked him to stand up. I give him a hug and not hugs like before no this is a wrapping my arms around his neck and really giving him a hug, hug. My tears are still falling and I don’t even care if I’m embarrassing myself at this point. His arms wrap around me good and tight.

“I more then like it my sōrumeito. I love it so much. Thank you.” I whisper by his ear.

I feel him swallow before answering clearly overcome with emotion by my reaction to the gift.

“You're most welcome my anata.”

I kiss his cheek soundly before breaking away to sit back down in the chair. Hanzo sits back down his eyes looking alittle brighter then normal, but offers me a smile nonetheless. I wipe at my eyes. I clear my throat before replying. 

“Sorry If I...ummm overreacted. I’m just really not used to getting stuff so It just overwhelms me, but in a good way I promise.”

“No worries darlin. You're fine.” Jesse replies before handing me what he got me. Hanzo just hands me a box of tissues making me laugh some. I take the small box and giggle at the cacti wrapping paper. It’s still beautiful though and I unwrap it the same as I have everything else tonight.

“How did you know I love cactus?” 

He just smiles a sneaky smile at me.

“I have my ways.”

Giving him a fond eye roll I open my gift and jesus will I ever open a gift without crying? It’s becoming a theme for goodness sake. First of all it’s a belt buckle. Smaller then Jesse’s, but still a good size. Beautiful silver with the letters BAB taking up most of it. A small cherry blossom tree wraps around the A. It’s lovely even If I don’t know what the letters stand for. Jesse stands before I even tell him to do so and it makes me laugh before standing up myself and hugging him the same way I did Hanzo just moments ago.

“I love it so much my alma gemela. Thank you.”

His arms give me a bear hug. His voice even, but the bond tells me he is greatly happy with my reaction. Almost as moved as Hanzo was.

“Your welcome my pequeño pétalo.”

His cheek gets a nice loud kiss from me before sitting back down in our chairs.

“So what does BAB stand for?” I almost dread finding out, but in a good way.

“It stands for Bad Ass Bitch.”

My eyes widen before i’m laughing so hard. I manage a “That’s so awesome” in between laughs. Hanzo just shakes his head at Jesse like what are you thinking.

“What? She likes it darlin and besides It’s true. She can be a real badass when she needs to be. I say It fits.”

“You just wanted someone else wearing a gaudy belt like yours.” There's no heat behind his words only fondness for Jesse.

I get my laughing under control. “Well I love it. I’m so wearing it the next time I wear pants.”

Then I think of the yukata. Looking down at it a thought occurs to me.

“But where am I going to get to wear this beautiful thing?”

Hanzo and Jesse exchange a look before Hanzo is replying with a small smile.

“I’m sure you’ll have a place to wear it at some point anata.”

I run my hands over it. “I hope so”

With my eyes down I don’t see the look they share again or the sneaky smiles covering there damn cute faces. Clearly up to something. The moment is broken by Reinhardt setting down the biggest birthday cake I have ever seen in my life making me stand from my chair and stair at it in wonder. “Whoa.” My eyes huge I’m sure taking it all in. There's a desert scene on it next to a whole forest of cherry blossom trees with a giant rainbow over all of it. I love all the colors and designs. The joy flowing through the bond with no bounds.

Everyone gathers around the table as Reinhardt lights all twenty eight candles. Even the candles have little cactus and cherry blossom trees on them. The guys really got into the detail and it just makes me tear up again.

“Make a wish darlin.”

As I look around at everyone, Hanzo, Jesse, Gabe, Jack, Tracer, Ana, Reinhardt, and everyone else I’m filled with a sense of home, of family, of love. Most here still don’t know me that well, but came anyway to show they cared. I had my father finally and I had my soulmates. I would say all my wishes were fulfilled, all but one and with that thought I blew out my candles to everyone clapping around me.


	29. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny winds down from the party before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just the calm before the storm. Next chapter wont be to serious, but after that well.....you have been warned ;)

Fifteen minutes later finds me trying really hard not to eat a second piece of cake as I drink another cup of whatever it is Tracer mixed together. By the end of it I can tell I’m so beyond faded and into drunkenness. All I do really Is just laugh more and my shyness has taken a back seat for the time being. Which is why I find myself playing Mario cart with Hana. 

Every time I lose I shout “One more time.” It’s our ninth game before I win and boy am I happy about it. So happy that I start jumping up and down on the couch yelling “I win, I win.” before flopping back down on the couch smiling triumphantly. Hana’s eyes are huge, but then demands a rematch. I decline saying “I need to back out while ahead.” Genji takes my spot on the couch as I move off to the table and grab my bottle of water, drinking from It happily.

There is still the lingering feeling of amusement from my guys through the bond as they sit at the table and glance at me with amused smiles before turning back to Ana and Mercy, replying to something the ladies said. It’s the first time all night I have had a moment to myself. I watch everyone relaxing. Some have gone back to their rooms by now to sleep I guess. Glancing at the clock on the wall I see it’s only nine pm, but I feel the day's activities finally catch up to me, making me feel sleepy. I’m sure the drinks adding to it. I stifle a yawn behind my hand. 

Jack comes up to me followed by Gabe, both looking tired themselves.

“Hey kid I almost forgot to give you this before we left for the night.” Jack’s voice has a relaxing sound it to I decide I like. 

He hands me a box wrapped up in beautiful wrapping paper in shades of blue. The whole thing shimmering in the breakroom lights, making me not want to rip it like always. The box is held together with a bow this time and untying it the wrapping paper slides off so no damage is done to it. It makes me smile before opening my gift. I smile excitedly. My smile huge like a little kid.

“Is this a tablet?” I ask beaming up at Jack.

He smiles down me almost shyly like he wasn’t sure If I liked it or not.

“Thought you could use something to help you learn about anything you want.”

I gently place the tablet back down in the box, place it on the counter and turn back to Jack giving him a hug. “Thank you Jack, I love it.”

He seems caught off guard for a second before returning the hug almost shyly once again. Gabe sounding like he is almost laughing at how flustered Jack looks. He clears his throat before speaking. “You're welcome kid. Glad you like it.”

Breaking the hug Jack pats me on the back once more relaxing. Gabe gives me a good tight hug that I gladly return. “Goodnight niñita.”  
“Goodnight papá.” I reply sleepily. With one last kiss to the top of my head, he heads out hand and hand with Jack. I turn back around to the counter and place as my gifts in one big bag Genji gave me. Feeling like I'm about ready for sleep myself. I stifle another yawn behind my hand. Lucio and Hana grab their stuff to leave and Lucio offers to drop my stuff off in my room since they will be passing right by it. I offer him a tired smile and a tired “Thank you.” before they leave.

I close my eyes for just a second, but soon enough I find myself nodding off. A arm wraps around my shoulders pulling me close. I don’t even have to open my eyes to know it’s Hanzo, but I open my eyes anyway. Smiling softly up at him. He offers me a fond smile of his own before pulling me with him to leave.

“Come anata let's get you to bed.” He whispers near my ear.

I just give a nod before yawning again. I notice Jesse talking to Ana quietly. His eyes look up briefly and offers me a smile. Mouthing the words “goodnight” before Hanzo and I head out of the break room. It doesn’t take long for us to get to my room. Glad that it is right next to there room. Walking in I see Takara already sleeping in her little cat bed with her favorite toy at the moment a little dragon plushie.

I make my way into the bathroom to change into my pj’s, not sure If Hanzo is already gone or not. The bond tells me no he Isn’t. Once changed I step back into the room sleepily. I get into bed and smile a very sleepy smile up at him as he goes about tucking me In. I try not to think about the last person who tucked me in, but It’s hard not to think of him. Winston was the last person to do this for me and I blink back tears.

Hanzo can feel the sadness and just crouches down next to the bed and brushes some hair out of my face. His presence offering me comfort. He moves to sit down in the chair next to the bed and before I fall into a nice slumber the last thing I hear is a Japanese lullaby being sung softly to me by Hanzo. A smile plays at my lips falling asleep.


	30. Sticks & Stones may break my bones, but words hurt even more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys say some things they don't mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here starts some of drama, this had to happen first before well.....her getting a visit again from the creature in her dreams....it won't be pretty....look forward to his return next chapter O_O

The next week seem to move in a blur. Mostly because I was happy and enjoying life, so of course something would happen to knock me back down into unhappiness land. That’s just how It Is.

 

I went on my first mission with most of everyone at overwatch. Nothing too serious for me since It was my first one. Just guard the transport with Tracer getting us back home. Ok no problem easy. Wrong. My first mistake was leaving the transport, ignoring Tracer yelling at me to “come back” and taking out a few talon bad guys on my own. 

 

Killing them didn’t bother me, after all I only knew pain from them and I know that they have caused countless amounts of pain to plenty of other people. That was my first mistake. The second mistake was after everyone finally came back. Hanzo and Jesse came looking for me, once they found me I already knew I was in trouble.

 

From the corner of my eye I saw movement from above. Sniper aimed right at them. Without even thinking I pushed them out of the way taking the bullet. The only thing saving me from dying in that moment was my chest plate Jesse made for me. 

 

Hanzo took out the sniper and once they saw I was actually ok thats when It started. I could just feel the anger through the bond. I followed them wordlessly back to the transport. Gabe didn’t look to pleased himself, but upon seeing me ok he seemed to relax a bit.

 

Once we took off and were on our way back home that’s when It started. They rounded on me and didn’t even let me speak before they laid into me. Both of them telling me “How stupid I had been to run off. How I could of been killed.” It went on and on. 

 

This went on mere minutes, but It felt like forever. My body tense. My arms wrapped around my stomach and my head bowed. Hair falling to cover my face. I bit my bottom lip trying hard not to cry as I let them yell at me. It was futile once Hanzo said “You are a foolish and reckless child who was only thinking of themselves.” 

 

Well that did it the tears came silently at first. Running down my face, dripping down onto the floor of the transport. All I could feel was anger. I felt like such a failure to them in that moment I wanted nothing more then to find some dark corner and cry in it. Jack’s “That’s enough” seems to snap them out of it and with it they feel my sorrow and pain finally as there anger subsides. 

 

I can feel the beginnings of pain and regret almost immediately, but it’s too late. The words cutting me like a knife and they can’t be taken back. I sidestep them and ignore their words or feelings as I do indeed find myself a nice little corner to cry in. 

 

I’m given space for about an hour before Gabe finds me and sits with me. He rubs my back and offers silent comfort. “I don’t want you to spend the night alone niñita.”

 

I just nod my head and lean into his arms of comfort. Once the transport lands I all but ignore Jesse and Hanzo. It pains me to do so and I can feel it hurting them as well, but right now I can barely even look at them let alone talk to them. My emotions are frayed and I just wanna go to sleep. Gabe gives them a good long glare before we move off to the rooms.

 

Jack stays back with them for a moment. “Just give her some space for a few days.”

 

The guilt I feel from them is so strong It’s nearly blinding. At least I know they feel bad about it. When I’ve calmed down I will talk to them, but for now I can’t face them in my state. I barely taste dinner at first, but after a few minutes I start to enjoy it and I feel just a tad better for it. After dinner Jack shows me the guest bedroom they have, before Gabe comes back in with Takara in his arms. I smile taking her and holding her close to my chest. Her purring bringing me a small measure of comfort. 

 

“If you need anything let us know kid.” Jack offers me a reassuring pat on the back before leaving the guest bedroom.

 

After changing into my pj’s I lay down with Takara and snuggle her close to me as I am yet again tucked in. This time by my papá. I miss the Japanese lullaby Hanzo sung to me the night before, but remind myself I’m not a child. Not everyone is going to do that for me. 

 

It’s almost like my mind is read because Gabe sits down on the edge of the bed and starts to sing a spanish lullaby in a soothing soft voice. He runs his fingers through my hair all the while relaxing me even more. It’s like he knew just what I needed.

 

“dormir pequeño bebé, ni una palabra, daddys te va a comprar un pájaro burlón.”

 

As he continues to sing I feel my eyelids get heavy. Sleep coming to me soon after. Not knowing what was in store for me mere hours later.


	31. The Book Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny knows how to defeat the monster, but will she be in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all sorry it's taken me a week to update, yikes.  
> Second, sorry it's so short, but with this part out of the way I can write the fight scene better now.  
> Some real life drama has been making it hard to write, so that's why It took so long.  
> Hopefully the next chapter does not take so long :P  
> <3

Over the next week I did indeed give the guys plenty of space. Time to think on what they said to me and so on. I was still upset at there words, but I had come to understand them being from a place of fear and worry for me and not a place of real anger. Something Jack and Gabe had to point out to me because at first I thought it really was out of anger. 

 

I planned on us meeting tomorrow for lunch to finally talk. It felt too long since we were together and I would be lying if I said I did not miss them terribly. Throughout the week I could tell they missed me as well. So the talk was over do by this point.

 

All week I stayed in the guest bedroom of where Gabe and Jack slept, but tonight I wanted to be in my own room before seeing them tomorrow. That first night sleeping there, that creature came to me again with a warning and the warnings had only gotten worse throughout the week. It was by some miracle that I was able to hide it from my dad and Jack. 

 

However by the end of the week I had a plan and I knew how to kill the creature. The answers had been in the very book he wanted. So now back in my own room I was ready to go to bed. Didn’t take long to fall asleep this time, hoping in the end this ended with this thing dead and me still alive.

 

Thirty minutes later see’s me gasping awake in pain. The creature somehow knew what I was planning and gave me no time to even try it before attacking me over and over again. I have no idea how I woke up, but grateful all the same for it. I fall out of my bed and land on the floor crying out as my tore up back hits the hard cold floor hard. 

 

Stupid ass monster had raked it’s long sharp nails over my back so many times, I don’t even wanna know what It looks like. All I know is It hurts so bad. The blood from the wounds running down my back and down the back of my legs.

 

Before I can even get up I can feel him again, but I’m not asleep this time which means this can’t be good. I muster all the strength I can to ignore the pain I’m in and dash for the bottom drawer of the dresser and rip it open and pull out the book I was hiding from him. 

 

The same one I found in my mothers room only ten days ago. Seems like that was forever ago now. In this moment I am so thankful I left Takara with my dad and Jack now. One less thing I have to worry about getting hurt.

 

I stumble to the front door of my room not seeing the thing anywhere, but I can still feel him all around me at the same time. The monster has to be blocking the bond because when I try and reach out to them in a warning I can’t feel anything. I try not to cry at the thought as the door opens and I rush out almost in a jog. 

 

I don’t get very far though before I feel it behind me and closing in fast. I make a mad dash for the only transport we have and hide behind it. The creature looks around for me and I have to think of a way to distract him long enough so I can read the spell from the book that will end him for good.   
Just when I think I can do It now with him looking for me, he is suddenly standing in front me, bearing down on me.

 

“Miss me child?”


	32. The Book Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster is no more.....or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made up this monster I had so much planned for him, but as the story went on I didn't like him as much so I decided to kill him off faster than I was going to :P

I duck down and roll under the transport hissing as my back touches the ground and I try and not cry out from it as I stand and go to make a run for it. Only to get grabbed by the back of my hair and pulled back into the monster's chest, making me drop the book. It slides under the transport as the monster spins me around and hoist me up in the air by my throat. Wrapping both Its hands around my throat it squeezes hard as I struggle against him.

 

My fingers try digging in between his fingers, but to no avail. The only sounds are the ones of me gasping for breath as I feel my life slowly slipping away. My eyes blink rapidly trying to fight staying conscious.

 

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”

 

With a snarl the monster drops me to the ground as he tries and fails to fight against the blue dragons. They move through him and around him seeming to cause damage as the monster stumbles away from me as I gasp for air on the ground lightly holding my own throat. My body heaving for air. I feel like I can’t get It in my body fast enough. I hear a arrow past over me hitting the monster making it stumble back more.

 

Just when I hear spurs on those boots I know so well the monster is back, the dragons nowhere in sight as he makes a very inhuman roar sending my men flying back just as they get to me. They fly back several yards landing on there backs hard. I see red seeing them lay there as they very slowly try to get up in a daze. I have never felt this level of anger before. Seeing something hurt my soulmates drives me into a frenzy. Feeling a strength I didn’t have before I get up on my hands and knees and summon the book to me making it fly in the air to my hands.

 

The dragons come back and start attacking the monsters again keeping it distracted as I flip to the right pages. I lay the book down on the ground and start reading the japanese spell to send the demon back to hell. My words start out as a whisper and raise in volume as the monster tries getting near me again. Lighting flies across the sky and the ground shakes and rumbles. Cracks split the ground under the monster.

 

My words are being yelled now as the ground opens up behind the monster. My tattoos on my body glow a bright orange as I finish the spell. Hands grab at his feet he fights them off to lunge at me again grabbing me by the throat again with both hands as he kneels over me. I try pushing him off of me, but all I manage to do is push his head up. His hands tighten around my throat as hands grab ahold of his legs finally and hold on trying to pull him back into the portal in the ground.

 

“It’s high noon.”

 

A shot suddenly rings out and then a bullet hits the monster between the eyes. It doesn’t kill him, but makes him let me go of me just enough to loosen his hold on me and he is dragged into the portal kicking and screaming. With the last of my strength I light my hand on fire and touch the book burning it untill all It Is, Is ash. When the portal closes so does the last of my strength and with It my ability to stay awake. My eyes flutter close to the sound of footsteps heading my way.


	33. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets her first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for fluff.

Voices are what I first hear. Followed by steady beeping. Which can only mean I’m in the medbay.

 

“Wait, wait, wait…..a hole in the ground just opened up? What like a portal to hell or something?” Mercy sounds so disbelieving I really can’t blame her.

 

“Mercy I done already told ya like a million times now. It was just a portal. That’s all I know. Whatever she did seemed to kill It so that’s that. You gonna yammer at me all night or are ya gonna help her?”

 

“Jesse If you haven't noticed there is a biotic field around her right now healing her wounds. So sass mich nicht.”

 

“Hey don’t be using my words against me.”

 

“Männer, die ich schwöre.”

 

I hear a door open followed by the sounds of my father demanding to know what has happened. Jesse fills him in before Gabe is getting upset that they didn’t prevent this in the first place which isn’t very fair at all. I know he is just worried about me, but still. I let this go for another minute or two until I can feel Jesse getting more and more upset at Gabes words. It’s turned into a full on argument. 

 

I blink my eyes open to tell them to knock It off only to met with Hanzo’s face close to mine. His chair pulled right up to the bed. His smile is relieved to see I’m awake.

 

“Anata.” His whisper caresses my forehead as he kisses it softly.

 

“Hello my dragon.” I whisper back.

 

Hanzo rest his forehead against mine. His eyes close as a few tears fall from his eyes silently before shocking me into silence when his lips press to mine gently and tenderly. My first kiss is, sweet, delicate, and loving. My lips press back softly If not a bit shyly. The feeling I feel in this moment is nothing short of….content on a level I never knew was possible. He breaks the kiss, but my eyes are still closed in bliss. I lick my lips and open my eyes. I’m sure my smile is alittle dopey, but I don’t care. Hanzo seems...at peace is the best way I can describe his face.

 

I bite my bottom lip looking up at him. I have no Idea what to say or do, but I do know I like this turn of events very much. 

 

“I’m sorry for what I said anata on the transport. It was wrong of me to speak to you in such a way. I apologise for my words. Please know I didn’t mean what I said.” 

 

His face has lost the content look and is replaced with a guilty look.  
I caress the side of his face with my left hand.

 

“It’s ok Hanzo. I forgive you I promise.”

 

Gabe and Jesse are still arguing. A thing that I am tired of hearing from them.

 

“Will you guys knock It off already?” My voice plenty loud so they hear me.

 

They look to me with wide eyes and I glare at them both shaking my head disapprovingly. 

 

Jesse for his part looks sheepish and rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“Sorry darlin. Didn’t mean to upset ya none.”

 

“It’s fine querido.”

 

I look pointedly to Gabe as If to say, are you done now? He just sighs and comes over to me from the other side of the hospital bed and bends down kisses the top of my head.

 

“Sorry niñita. I was just worried sick Is all. As long as you're ok mi hijo.”

 

“I’m ok papi, I promise. Thanks to Hanzo and Jesse here I’m still alive.”

 

I hear him take a deep breath and let It out slowly.

 

“Thank you Hanzo.”

 

Gabes voice is so low It’s almost missed what he said, but sure enough he did In fact just thank Hanzo and actually used his name this time to boot. Hanzo’s face shows his surprise before he responds.

 

“Think nothing of It Gabriel.”

 

I turn my head enough to see my father. I kiss his cheek reassuring him I’m ok once more. I smile softly up at him. Which seems to put him more at ease. He smiles down at me before ruffling my hair.

 

“Awww papi my hair.” I mock pout up at him making him laugh slightly.

 

“As long as you're ok mi hijo, I’ll let you rest.”

 

“Thank you papi. I’m ok I promise.”

 

His face says he doesn’t fully believe me, but seeing me smile seems to reassure him enough so he leaves with the statement of “I’ll check in on you later.”

 

Once he is gone Jesse pulls up a chair next to Hanzo. He doesn’t meet my eyes at first and I can feel his turmoil of what to say to me. I patiently wait for him to speak. Still trying not to think too much of the fact that Hanzo kissed me. Thinking about It will only make me blush. 

 

“Niña I just wanna say I’m sorry for what I said. It was...harsh of me. I was just worried about ya is all. Frankly you scared the shit out of me. And I guess I didn’t handle that very well. I hope you can forgive me darlin. Truly I am sorry.”

 

I offer him a reassuring smile same as I gave Hanzo.

 

“I forgive you Jesse, but only If I get the same thing I got from Hanzo.”

 

My face may show my shyness, but I eye him coyly smiling softly. I watch his adam's apple bob up and down as he seems to swallow nervously. When he doesn’t move I start to feel stupid. Maybe I had this all wrong and I overstepped.

 

“I’m sorry If you're not…”

 

His lips silence any other words I had to say. His lips are slightly chapped, but are so warm and inviting. Similar to my kiss with Hanzo It’s a tender thing he offers me, but no less powerful In the way It makes me feel. I suck In a breath as I kiss him. The content feeling I had when hanzo kissed me Is doubled when Jesse kisses me. The feeling of contentment with both of them so overwhelming I nearly cry from the sheer joy of It all.

 

When he breaks the kiss, tears do indeed fall from my eyes as I whisper “Wow.”


	34. Not My Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a way to start the day :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter got out yay. Just more fluff, cause I love fluff.

Mercy ordered me to try and sleep the rest of the night. Easier said than done. The guys assured me they were not leaving anytime soon, so I was able to relax knowing they were watching over me. Sleep did in fact find me sometime later and for once no bad dreams, no monster waiting for me just peaceful slumber. By the time I woke up again the sun was coming up. I blink my eyes as I wake up and stare out the medbay window watching the sunrise before yawning.

Glancing over to the chairs next to me I see my boys still asleep. Their heads resting against each other as Jesse snores softly, making me smile to myself. Jesse’s serape covers both of their shoulders as they sleep. They look really peaceful like this and really cute too. To bad I don’t have my phone with me to take a picture of them like this.

I sit up slowly surprised I don’t feel any pain on my back, only a soreness. I rub sleep from my eyes and I’m not sure what to do. I don’t want to wake them. Who knows how much sleep they got during the night. I don’t feel tired so I can’t go back to sleep. 

Besides I’m starving and really want to eat something. I chew on my bottom unsure what to do. I notice a note and a cute little teddy bear in rainbow colors set off to the side on the little table next to my bed just out of reach.

With a flick of my wrist the note and bear fly into my awaiting hands. I smile rubbing my face into the teddy bears soft fur before reading the note my father left me. Just telling me he sat with me for a few hours giving my boys a chance to rest and eat. 

He says the teddy bear is from Jack. He ends the note telling me him and Jack will be gone for a few days looking at houses followed by xoxo. Smiling I place the note down on my bed and snuggle my teddy bear. It’s the size of a small child. The perfect snuggling size.

Maybe I should feel embarrassed I have come to like stuffed animals so much, but I don’t care. They make me happy. I find It cute Jack is the one to give me this. He comes off as a really tuff guy, which I’m sure he is of course, but he is a softy too just like Gabe in that way. Glancing at the calendar on the wall I can’t believe It’s November already. Only another month and It would be December and that would mean…..Christmas time.

Watching those old Christmas movies always made me wish to have my own, but I never did growing up of course. No room for it. Nor did anyone want to or care to. I sigh to myself leaning back against the bed as I absentmindedly pet my teddy bear thinking. I want to experience It this year and every year after this. Looking over at my still sleeping boys I have a pretty good feeling I’ll get to finally. 

Not to mention now that I have my father in my life finally I know he would want me to experience it too. I yawn and close my eyes to rest snuggling my teddy bear thinking maybe I could use just alittle more sleep. I awake again to my stomach growling. Making itself known it requires food. 

I sit up groggily rubbing my eyes and glance over at my boys. I shake my head seeing there still asleep. It doesn’t seem like I was out to long the second time anyway. I see a cup of water on the table now. Not wanting to spill it I decide to get It the normal way. 

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I go to stand to lean over and grab It and Instead my legs give out from under me and I topple over falling down hard on my knees making me hiss in pain. I plant my butt on the ground and rub my red knees. I go to stand up and bang my head on the bottom of the table with a loud whack.

“Son of a bitch!” I mumble to myself.

I sit back down and rub my head now. Frowning at my clumsiness. I feel tears in the corners of my eyes from the whack to my head. I hiss in pain as the pain on my head doesn’t go away. Rubbing It only making it worse for the moment. I never noticed the cup on the table full of water wobble around after hitting my head on the table until it topples over and whacks me over the head as It falls off the table, getting me all wet.

“This just isn’t my morning!” I whine before sniffling.

The noise waking my boys as I sit on the floor still all wet and looking quite pathetic I’m sure. Hanzo is the first to enter my field of vision as I look up at him from the floor. His eyes widen slightly at my appearance before kneeling down next to me. His brow furrowed In concern. 

“Anata what happened?”

“I was just trying to get a cup of water. First my legs gave out from under me, then I whacked my head on the table getting back up, then the dam cup full of the very water I was trying to get fell on top of my head.” My voice still has a whine to It. 

Hanzo for his part looks torn between concern and looking like he is trying not to smile at my misfortune before offering me his hands to help pull me up. Once up on my legs I wobble for a second before feeling like I can stand on my own. I glance over at Jesse still sleeping with his chin almost touching his chest as he snores softly.

“How Is he still asleep?” I ask In amusement.

Hanzo looks over at Jesse fondly. “He can be a deep sleeper when he Is really tired.” 

I look to him feeling bad now. “I’m sorry.”

He looks back to me giving me the same fond look. “None of that now anata. In truth we didn’t sleep well this past week. That was our fault not yours.”

He hugs me to him and I gladly return the warm embrace. He rest his head on top of mine.

“We were both very mad at ourselves. We didn’t think before speaking to you on the transport. We felt very guilty about what we had done.”

I feel him take a deep breath before continuing. He feels nervous all of a sudden. 

“It was only a week, but In truth It felt much longer to us, not being able to see or talk to you. It….made us realises that maybe you did indeed mean even more to us then we even realized at the time. We….don’t want to frighten you away or seem like we are smothering you, but we do indeed care for you much more than just a friend or sister anata.”

His arms tighten around me like he Is afraid I’ll bolt at his words, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. My arms tighten around him as well letting him feel how much his words mean to me and how much I love them both.

“As long as It’s you two doing the smothering, I think I’ll be just fine my love.” I smile feeling him relax in my arms and chuckling quietly. 

“Come on anata lets wake Jesse up before he gets a crick In his neck.”

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/17768731251948605308_zpslhc57lln.jpg.html)


	35. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some coffee and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys enjoy :D

As Hanzo goes over to wake Jesse up I put on a robe that was left for me on my hospital bed. I put It on gladly. Not liking how short the hospital gown is. Showing my legs and arms, making me feel exposed. I’ve never liked the way I look. My butt Is too big. So are my hips. I guess my breast are a ok size, but since no one has ever shown any interest In me that way I didn’t overthink It too much. Now however It was In the forefront of my mind.

With my boys liking me more then friends suddenly It became clear everything else that would go along with that. Would they even find my body appealing? Or would they be appalled by all the scars on my back and throughout my body? Suddenly I wasn’t so hungry the more I thought about this. I look down at my body frowning. Maybe I needed to lose weight? What weight should I be again?

Too much, It was suddenly to much. I need to calm myself down. I look down at my hands, turning them over one way then the other. I have never hated the tattoos so much then I do In this moment. They only add to my ugliness. I swallow suddenly with all these thoughts. I close my eyes and try to get my emotions under control.

So lost In my thoughts I don’t even hear when Hanzo calls my name until he Is stepping up to me cautiously sensing my turmoil. 

“Jenny? What is wrong?”

I startle alittle looking up at him before looking back down at my hands. 

“Nothing...just thinking of stupid stuff.” I sigh to myself.

“It is not stupid If It Is making you feel the way you do anata.” He takes my hands in his and holds on tightly.

Strong hands settle on my shoulders from behind. Instead of startling me It just helps calm me.

“What’s wrong cariño?” Jesse whispers from behind me.

I want to not answer or make up something else, but I don’t wanna lie to them, but at the same time, this is something I have never shared with anyone and I feel vulnerable. However If I’m ever going to be closer to them I have to start opening up more. I sigh again before answering.

“I have never liked how I look. In anyway. I feel….ugly most of the time….that’s all. No big deal.”

Trying to play It off lightly doesn’t work in this case because of the bond. They can feel just how much I dislike my looks. How deep It goes.

“Ya know once upon a time I felt the same way darlin. Took me a long time to get over It. It can be hard I know. But I’m determined to show ya that just Isn’t the case. You're beautiful mi amor.”

I swallow a lump In my throat at his words as he kisses the back of my head gently. At the same time Hanzo brings my hands up to his mouth and kisses the backs of them softly.

“Jesse Is right. We both had alot to overcome, but we helped each other through It. And we shall do the same for you kireina koibito.”

I blush at all the attention and there words ducking my head, smiling shyly. Not knowing what else to say to there words, I just nod my head agreeing. I can feel they wanna tease me about the blushing, but before they can say anything my stomach growls loudly demanding food for the third time this morning. 

“Whoa you got a animal in there or somethin?”

I scoff smiling and rolling my eyes up at him. “Hush you.”

“Come, let’s get you some food before you pass out on us anata.”

Rolling my eyes again, but still smiling I let Hanzo lead us out of the medbay. I make a quick stop and put my note and teddy bear inside my room before we head to the breakroom. Getting there I see no one. Must of missed the morning rush. I pull a bowl out of one of the cabinets and go to grab a box of cereal when Hanzo comments on my breakfast choice. 

“I do not see how you can eat that stuff.”

I look down at the sugary cereal then back up at Hanzo. 

“What would you recommend then?” I ask smiling.

“I’m glad you asked anata. I’ll be more then happy to make It for you to see If you like It?” He ask hopefully.

“Of course.” I can’t tell him no when he looks at me like that. 

He smiles moving off to start cooking breakfast. I put the cereal away as I hop up on the counter sitting down to watch him cook as Jesse comes up next to us. 

“Never really was able to get Hanzo ta like cereal.”

“But It’s so good.” I exclaim happily. 

Hanzo eyes me suddenly. “I apologize. If you would rather eat that you can. I did not mean to seem like I was telling you what to eat.” 

“Oh no that’s ok I promise. Plenty of stuff I haven't tried yet.”

“Alright then.” He goes back to pouring rice in boiling water.

Jesse saddles up behind Hanzo hugging him from behind. Resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Need help with anythin darlin?”

“Hmmmm. Could you cook the eggs for us amaimono?”

“Sure thing sweetpea.”

Jesse pulls a frying pan out and sets It on the stove. He grabs the eggs from the fridge and cracks them open in the frying pan. He only adds a tiny amount of salt to the eggs nothing more and starts cooking them. Not wanting to just sit by and do nothing I pull out the dishware we will need and set the table with them.

I then go about making my coffee, which I have come to love immensely. I bring the bag of ground up coffee beans to my nose and take a nice long whiff enjoying the smell. “Mmmmm good morning.”


	36. Late Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets a late birthday surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more morning time fluff before their next trip. Where could they be going? ;)

I lick my lips as I finish my breakfast and coffee. A content feeling of being full making me smile to myself. I lean back in my chair humming to myself as I doodle on a napkin with my pencil. Drawing takara again. By this point I had more of her drawn then anything else, well almost. I had done alot of drawings of my boys during our week apart. Which reminded me of this morning when they were sleeping in the chairs. I turn the napkin over and start drawing how they looked this morning.

I smile drawing it. Before I know It It’s done and I’m looking at It proudly. Jesse leans over to look at It before I can hide It away. Color floods my cheeks In embarrassment. While I found them cute this morning, they may not like It. I bite my bottom lip waiting for there response.

“Awww darlin I love this. Can I keep it?” He looks to me with pleading eyes like It’s the best thing in the world.

“Of course.” I smile glad he likes it.

He slides It over to Hanzo to see. He blushes slightly looking at It, but seems like he likes it just as much as Jesse.

“This is really good. I see someone was watching us this morning.” He smirks slightly looking at It.

“Oh I got more. I don’t even know how many I drew during the past week.”

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Oh great. Please don’t want to see them. My drawings were subpar at best. They always seemed to like them though.

“Oh really. I would love to see those as well.” Hanzo truly sounded excited to see them and of course Jesse looked just as happy at the idea so what the hell.

With a flick of my wrist I teleported my drawing pad to the table we were at. The guys startle just a tad at the action, but Jesse grabs the drawing pad quickly looking through it. He stops flipping through It and just stares at one picture for so long I wonder If something Is wrong. His eyes get watery as he slides It over to Hanzo.

Both the men just quietly go through the drawing pad I begine to wonder If they see stuff they don’t like. I start biting my bottom lip waiting for them to say something.

“Anata these are….beautiful. Is this really how you see us?” Hanzo sounds like he Is In disbelief. 

I blink at them in confusion for a minute before replying. “Of course that’s how I see you two. How else would I see you both?”

All I get as a answer Is to get a kiss first from Hanzo then from Jesse who is still blinking back tears.

“The drawings are lovely sweetie. I’ve never seen myself or Hanzo drawn In such a light. It’s….breathtaking.”

I swallow the lump in my throat at there words. “Thank you.” I reply shyly.

“Can I keep some of these sweetheart?”

”Of course keep whichever ones you want.”

It’s kind of overwhelming In a good way how much they like my drawings. Jesse keeps two, while Hanzo keeps one. They each have a drawing of the other, plus Jesse keeps one of them both. I’m just happy they didn’t laugh at them or something. Maybe my drawing Isn’t all that bad after all.

I flick the drawing pad back to my room just like that as Takara jumps In my lap excitedly.

“Girl what are you doing out of our room?” All I get Is a meow In return.

I snuggle her to my chest as she starts purring. I glance at the guys and see them looking at each other in a contemplative way. I let them have there space for the moment. Takara starts pawing at the hair in my face. I smile watching her.

“Anata?”

I look up at Hanzo as Takara keeps batting at my long hair running over my shoulder. “Yes?”

“We have a late birthday gift to give to you only….we want It to be a surprise until we get there.”

My eyebrows shoot up for a second surprised at the news. A slow smile creeps across my face before It dawns on me what he said fully.

“Wait...get there?” My brows furrow In delighted confusion.

He nods slowly smiling sneakily. “We leave tonight. Pack for colder weather and bring a swimsuit If you wish.”

I look between them trying to figure out a clue and coming up empty. I decide to go along with It since I trust them. I start to feel excited wondering where we are going. I jump up out of my chair making Takara leap down onto the table as I hug Hanzo first then barely giving him time to respond I race over to Jesse giving him a hug as well.


	37. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some beach and sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go peeps, enjoy :D

Hanzo gives us both a fond soft smile as I hug Jesse from behind, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kiss his scruffy cheek in a wet kiss. He chuckles quietly before turning to kiss me on the lips instead catching me by surprise before melting against him as one of his hands comes up behind my head and fingers run through my hair as he deepens the kiss, tilting his head just the right way. My lips part In a small gasp before his tongue gently rubs against mine making me tremble against him as my hands bunch up his shirt as I hold on tightly. His fingers tighten in my hair as I hear a moan against my lips. He feels amazing like this. The bond helping to add to the feelings swirling all around us.

The sound of a shutter going off breaks us apart. I slowly stand up next to Jesse who Is still sitting in his chair. I feel quite dazed, In the best possible way. My lips feel kiss swollen. My hands resting on his shoulders as I get my bearings for a minute. I glance over at Hanzo as he tries hiding his phone, but not before we see It. His face is flushed, his eyes wide like a deer In headlights and It dawns on me he could feel everything In the bond during our little kissing time. That had to drive him alittle crazy If how he feels now Is any indication. 

“Darlin ya not sneaky at all you know.”

For his part Hanzo does look a tad sheepish about being caught which really just made him look so adorable. Then an Idea came to me and I decided to tease him alittle more. I run my hands slowly down from Jesse’s shoulders to his chest straightening my back so my breast press into the back of Jesse’s head looking at Hanzo In a way I hope Is coyly. I feel and hear Jesse suck In a breath at my actions. My eyes never leave Hanzo’s. I watch his adam's apple bob up and down watching us and I can just feel the arousal flaring up from him and Jesse.

“See something you like my dragon? Hanzo’s eyes darken in desire at my words, getting the affect I wanted.

“What about you mi amor? Feel something you like?” All I get from Jesse Is a groan trying to control himself.

I smirk before pulling away from Jesse ever so slowly.

“I’m gonna get ya back for that naughty thang.”

I lean down and whisper by his ear my eyes looking at Hanzo once again.

“I’m counting on It my stallion.”

I feel the desire flare up from both of them and It makes me feel so wanted I almost demand we go back to my room at once. It’s at this moment Tracer blinks Into the breakroom. I break away from Jesse acting like nothing was going on and trying not to giggle at my boys faces as Tracer starts talking to me.  
“Hey luv everyone is going swimming down at the beach If you wanna come out and enjoy the last hot day of the year.”

“Sure sounds great.”

“Awesome. See you down there luv.” She blinks away before I can respond.

I smile at the guys backing out of the breakroom. “I’ll see you guys down there?”

“Sure thang kid. Don’t think this is over you.” He narrows his eyes at me playfully.

I just offer them a innocent smile before turning around and making my way to my room. Once inside I breath out a nervous breath. Surprised at my own boldness back there. It felt good though. For the first time In my life I felt wanted and sexy and I love the feeling. It’s like a drug almost and I look forward to more of It. With that thought I start to look for my swimsuit before standing before my wall mirror. 

I look at myself and sigh. Am I ready for this? Showing so much of my body? I was just saying not two hours before how I disliked how my body looked. Putting on my swim suit would be showing off alot of skin. Was I ready for that? While It wasn’t a two piece or anything It would still be showing all of my legs and arms and part of my back. Oh my back my most scarred up area.  
Would everyone see It and be disgusted? Chewing on my bottom lip I decide I need to be bold again in a way.

I don’t wanna keep living in fear of such things. My men have told me I am beautiful. They would never lie to me in such a way besides the fact I could feel how truthful there words were. If they find all of me to there liking than that Is all that matters. I can do this.

I don’t give myself time to overthink It. I pull out my one piece swim suit and put It on. I smirk looking at myself In the mirror. Simple black in color with cherry blossom tree branches going all around It, along with cherry blossom flowers. I had to have It as soon as I saw It. I

I turn around some and look In the mirror at the new scars on my back from last night's attack. Those little healing field things are really amazing. The new scars almost blend In with the old ones. My neck Is still alittle bruised, but other then that I look no worse for wear. I move over to the shoe boxes still in there plastic bags and find the pair I’m looking for. After putting them on I look down at my feet studying them.

They look really silly, but the lady at the store said toe shoes were so good for beaches. So I got them. Whatever they may look a tad silly, but they felt nice and matched my suit. There soft pink color matching the pink of the cherry blossom flowers. I take one last look at myself before grabbing my towel and heading out.

I wrap the towel around myself as I make my way down to the beach. Following the steps down I see I’m the first one here. I never did get a time from Tracer for when everyone was gonna be coming here. Oh well. I will enjoy it regardless. I find a nice spot near a tide pool and lay out my beach towel on the warm sand. Enjoying the sun on my skin. It feels nice. The weather is perfect for this today. I stretch out on my stomach enjoying the soft towel under me and the sun’s rays on my back as I relax.


	38. Water & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get alittle heated up for our 3 love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps here is some more. I can't wait to write her first time chapter. It's gonna be soooooooooo good.

With my eyes closed as I relax I never see my boys come down to the beach. But I hear them soon enough as they settle the towels down on either side of mine. I crack a eye open and peer up at Hanzo laying down on his own towel. I take him all In and have to swallow back a groan at how good he looks In just his dragon swim trunks. 

He smirks over at me before closing his eyes and relaxing on his own towel.

“See something you like anata?” He ask In a clearly teasing tone. 

I try not to smile as I grumble under my breath. Turning my head, Jesse Is already lying down eyes closed on his own beach towel. He looks no less sexy than Hanzo. Even If his swim trunks have little guns all over them. I really have to fight back a laugh now. Of course there would be guns on them. Only Jesse. He stays silent, but I see his lips turn up at the corners.

Shaking my head I lay my head back down on my towel and just zone out for a few minutes. The sun’s rays relaxing me contently. It’s not to much longer the others start filing down to the beach. From the sounds of It they set up a volleyball net. The match slowly goes on around us as we relax still off to the side In our little spot.

I blink my eyes open when something tentatively touches my back. Fingers gently run over my scars. I peer up at Hanzo and smile up at him reassuringly telling him silently he can continue. His fingers glide over the scars. Tracing them one by one. I can feel he wants to do more, but since we are out In the open he holds back for now. I don’t push. We have plenty of time after all.

“They seem to be healing ok.” His fingers continue to trace the new scars.

“Those healing beams do amazing things.” I agree softly.

“I am sorry we were not there In time to stop you from getting hurt Anata, but I am glad we got there In time to help end him.”

“It’s ok Hanzo. I wasn’t hurt to badly. I’ve….had much worse. So It wasn’t anything new In that regard. However I’m pretty sure I would be dead right now If not for your guys help. And the dragons as well.”

“If I had It my way nor you or Jesse would ever come to any harm.” His tone sad, but firm.

“I understand. I feel the same way. Honestly….sometimes I think this is all a dream and I’ll wake up back in my cell all alone.” I blink my eyes against the sudden wetness In them. My throat burns as I hold back my tears the best I can.

“Oh koibito come here.” He pats the space between his legs as I sit up.

I sit up and scoot over to him sitting between his legs and lean back against his chest. I sigh contently as his arms wrap around my middle. My arms rest on top of his. His chin rest on top of my head as he hums softly. I smile to myself hearing the the song he sung to me that one night before bed. Only a few tears fall down my face, but I relax against him slowly. Jesse’s soft snores fill my ears along with the humming from Hanzo creating a nice melody of sorts. 

My body relaxes, but my mind has other ideas. All kinds of Ideas start going through my head. What If this is all a dream? Or some kind of test Talon is doing on me or something else. Soon enough the tears start again as I think oh god, oh god please don’t let this all be a dream.

“Koibito It Is ok. This Is not a dream I promise you.” He speaks softly next to my ear.

I turn In his arms until I am facing him. “How do you know though?”

With his brow furrowed In concern and his eyes reassuring he looks down at me In his lap. His hands caress my cheeks and wipe the tears away with his thumbs before he Is grabbing my right hand and placing It on his chest. Right where his heart Is. 

“Do you feel this anata? Can you feel my heartbeat? This Is real. I am real. Jesse Is real. You are real. You are here with us. You have found your soulmates. We are finally together. This Is not a dream.”

I nod looking up at him still feeling his heartbeat under my hand beating strong and steady like a beating drum. My other hand moves to his chest just resting It there, grounding me In the moment. As the last of my tears dry up I’m aware of how close his face Is to mine now. I bite my bottom lip staring up at him In anticipation. 

“You're beautiful Hanzo.” I whisper.

I see his cheeks redden slightly. “I believe that Is my line anata.” He whispers back, his lips almost touching mine now. 

“Hanzo….” I whisper his name as a plead to kiss me and he does.

His lips are soft against mine. They move over mine slowly and lazily. My arms wrap around his neck and his arms wrap around my body as I straddle his lap. His arms tighten around me when I moan into the kiss. I open my lips to him and his tongue swirls against mine making me tremble in his arms. My hips rock against his body making him groan into the kiss. His hands move down to my ass and squeeze, making me whimper in need.

We finally break apart needing some air. I pant softly looking at him. He gives me a fond look If not a bit flustered and aroused as well. Before either of us can say anything we are shot in the face with water.

“Ahhhh tawagoto!” I exclaim almost In a yell of surprise. 

“Jesse put that water gun down immediately!” Hanzo’s voice carries no real heat to It.

He just fires the water gun at us again laughing as Hanzo tries to shield me from most of It like the gentleman he Is.

“Na darlin. You two look like you need to cool down there.” he laughs firing It again.

With a flick of my wrist I make a ball shaped balloon of water move from the ocean to above Jesse’s head. And bam just like that he is soaking wet. Making Hanzo and I laugh.

“You little cheater!” He grins wiping the water from his eyes.

I get up out of Hanzo’s lap and grab the water gun firing It at Jesse as much as I can. He puts his hands up blocking the spray as best he can, but by the end of It he is way more wet then Hanzo and I. I run to the water to refill the water gun. Jesse grabs me from behind and wraps his arm around my waist taking us further out Into the water. He dunks us before I can anything about It.

I come up and wipe the water out of my face. “Jesse!” I try to sound stern, but It comes out as a laugh. He just wiggles his eyebrows at me.

“What's the matter darlin, can’t take alittle water?”

I run at him, but he moves out of the way laughing. I love his laugh. I run at him again and he spins out of the way grabbing me from behind again only to tickle me instead. Trying to push his arms away are futile as my laugh goes on and on. He finally stops when my laughs take on a slight wheezing sound.

I stand there trying to catch my breath for a minute looking up at his grinning face before poking him In the stomach. “You are such a brat Jesse.”

He captures my hand In both of his and drags me closer for a wet kiss. My fingers brush his sides tickling him just a tad. Making him wiggle away from my fingers before the kiss turns more serious. He feels like now that our true feelings have been made known we can’t get enough of each other like this and I love It. The guys clearly feel the same way.

His lips almost devour mine as the kiss goes on. I whimper In pleasure holding him tighter to me. Making him almost growl Into the kiss as our mouths open to each other. He grabs me by the ass and picks me up making my wrap my legs around his waist as we practically melt against each other. 

Oh yeah a girl could get used to all this.


	39. Sweet Crabs & Warm Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somemore beach time and some kisses before they leave for their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go peeps. Now for those of you who have wanted more action, no not fear after their trip there will be fighting with talon and such this I promise you. If you were waiting to see her use more of her powers and kick ass and kill people those chapters will be for you :D Enjoy.

Hanzo decides to return the favor and spray Jesse In the back of the head with the water gun not a minute later. Making me laugh as Jesse puts me down.

“You look like you needed to cool down cowboy.” Hanzo’s words tease back at him from earlier.

Jesse slowly stalks over to Hanzo grinning like a madman.

“Jesse James Mccree Shimada, don’t you dare do whatever you are thinking.”

“Oh darlin, but I have to.” He scoops Hanzo up and throws him over his shoulder laughing.

“Jesse put me down at once!” Hanzo struggles to get free. His smile betraying his words. 

His words are ignored as Jesse dunks them both In the deeper water. I laugh from the shore as I sit down In the sand leaning back on my hands watching them. Glad to see them relaxing and having fun. Hanzo comes up first, his hair tie gone and hair messed all up. Making him look even more adorable. 

He glares at Jesse, his grin all kinds of trouble as he tackles Jesse Into the water getting him back.  
Once they come back up there both laughing and float on their backs chilling In the water. I build a sand castle before laying down on the sand and closing my eyes relaxing.

Couldn’t be more than a few minutes later I blink my eyes open as something crawls on me. Seeing It’s just a crab I relax letting It rest on my belly while I sunbathe. I start humming the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. I laugh a short time later when three more crabs come rest around me. 

“Ummm sweetie?”

I sit up and look at Jesse and Hanzo standing on shore and I glance down and laugh more seeing I pretty much have crabs all around me chilling. I turn back to the guys smiling and shrug.

“Yes?” My smile mischievous. “They won't hurt you. Just step around them.”

Hanzo does just that, but Jesse seems unconvinced If not alittle uneasy. I tilt my head at him not understanding, but not wanting him to feel this way I tell the crabs to go away.

“Ok go on guys get now.” They slowly move away back towards the water. Jesse side steps them and plops down next to Hanzo and I.

“Dam things give me the creeps. Looking like little creepy red spiders or somethin.”

I try so hard not to outright laugh at him, but I can’t help the giggle that escapes me. Something tells me this is nothing new by the way Hanzo feels. I wanna help Jesse not be afraid of them though.

“Jesse, they're not gonna hurt you. You trust me right?” I look at him waiting for a response.

He almost looks offended at the question. “Of course darlin. We both do.” Hanzo hums In agreement. 

“Ok then let them come back over here and you’ll see they're not the same as spiders at all.”

Jesse makes a face like he really don’t like this idea at all, but relents after a few seconds.  
“I suppose It can’t hurt none.”

I smile brightly. “Ok then now just relax. There not gonna crawl on you or anything.”

Hanzo for his part looks very relaxed. Him and I send relaxing vibes to help calm Jesse, which seem to work for the most part. I start humming that tune again watching as the crabs start to slowly come back enjoying the sound. Once there all around us again I pick one up and all It does Is nuzzle me as much as a crab can.

“See? There not gonna pinch you or anything.”

Hanzo picks one up and studies It smiling gently. I turn to look at Jesse who Is still looking at them like he don’t like them, but at least he doesn’t move away from them. I hum a different tune and a few settle on my legs. I smile down at them. Petting their shells softly.

“Darlin how do you do that exactly?”

“Hmmm well It’s not a spell like other things I can do...It’s just...apart of me I guess. I’ve always had this way with animals. It just comes natural to me. I can just sense them and their emotions In a way and I think they can feel mine as well. It’s kind of hard to explain fully.”

I keep petting the crab I’m holding, glancing to Jesse before holding my hands out. “Go on, pet him, he will like you for It.”

Jesse stares at the crab so long Hanzo fights back what sounds like a small laugh. “Jesse you are around the dragons all the time and they are more fearsome than a crab anata.”

Jesse offers us a deep sigh before putting his hand out letting the crab crawl into his palm. All It does Is nuzzle him and chill just like I said It would. 

“Huh...well would you look at that.” He gently pets It making the crab happy.

“I told you Jesse they won't hurt you.” I lay back down on the sand behind me. The hot sand feeling good on my back, even on my new scars.

“That ya did darlin, that ya did.”

A hour later finds us finally leaving the beach after plenty of sunbathing and kisses. My brain and body were feeling lazy and content from being In the sun all day. Since our flight isn’t for a few more hours we have plenty of time to kill. We part ways at my room. Getting a kiss goodbye from them both before heading Into my room to shower. I’m not even In the shower yet when I hear them doing each other through the walls. My face turns bright red. They know I can feel what they are feeling and oh my god. Feeling flustered I step Into the shower and let the hot water get my mind off of them and what they're doing If only for a moment. They need their privacy after all.

Stepping out of the shower, It occurs to me I don’t have anything to put my clothes In for the flight. Frowning I try and think what to do when there Is a knock on my door.Knowing who It Is I tell them to “come In” right away.

I have a towel wrapped around me. Tucked Into Itself so I don’t have to worry about It falling off. Hanzo and Jesse come In and look startled at what I’m wearing for a moment before they try and act normal, but I can feel It. The undertone of want, the undertone of need. Even there eyes can’t really hide It and they know all this. Which means they very well know I need and want them too.

Clearing my throat I smile at them as Hanzo wheels something Into the room behind them before the door closes. I raise a eyebrow at them.

“What’s that?”

The question seems to pull them out of the undertones going around for the time being anyway. They both offer me a smile before answering.

“We got you a suitcase for the flight. So you have something to put all your clothes In.” Hanzo says wheeling the suitcase over to me to take from him.

Taking It I see the design all over It and laugh before glancing over to Takara then back to the suitcase. Cute little kittens make up the cute suitcase design. Shaking my head I smile up at them fondly. “Thank you for this. It’s really cute. You two already know me so well and what I like.”

“You're welcome darlin. Your easy enough to figure out what you do and don’t like.”

I smile knowing It’s true. “Let It never be said I was not easy to please.” I put the suitcase up on my bed opening It. Seeing I have plenty of room for anything I want to take.

Takara jumps on Jesse’s shoulder snuggling up around his neck purring. “Hey little one. Hmmm who’s she gonna stay with while we're gone?” His metal hand reaches up and scratches behind her ear.

“Lucio said he was more then happy to watch her while we are gone.” Hanzo responds as he pets Takara on Jesse’s shoulder making her purr louder at all the attention she is getting.

I shake my head watching them. “She is so spoiled.”

“Like ya don’t spoil her to death yourself?” Jesse replies back cheekily. His eyebrows raised like you know you do. Smiling at me like the brat he Is.

I sit down on the bed. “Of course I do she’s my baby.”

Hanzo plucks her from Jesse’s shoulder and holds her to his chest. “I can take her over to his room now If you wish.”

I stand back up and make my way to them. Petting Takara before kissing the top of her furry little head. “Ok, thanks koibito.” I lean up and kiss Hanzo’s cheek before stepping away to pack.

He heads out the door a slight blush on his cheeks at my pet name for him. I would think he would be used to It now, but nope. It’s cute all the same. Grown man can give them out, but not take them. I smile to myself hearing the door close thinking both men left, but I was wrong.

Big strong arms wrap around me from behind pulling me against his warm body. I sigh contently In his arms holding me. Making me feel small, but In the best ways. I feel Jesse breath In the scent of my clean hair before groaning softly against my head.

“You smell so good darlin.” His lips move to where my shoulder meets my neck and kisses lightly over the area. His arms tightening around me as his kisses turn to nibbles making me moan softly. I turn In his arms and peer up at him biting my bottom lip wantonly. I want him and Hanzo so bad, and even though I know I must wait It doesn’t stop me from wanting some good kisses from the man In front of me before I started packing.

In a bold move that even surprises me alittle I grab him by the collar of his loose white t-shirt and pull him down to me, my lips capturing his own. My tongue demanding entry Into his mouth admittedly. Which he does happily groaning Into the kiss as his arms tighten around me. For once It’s my turn to turn the tables and ravage his mouth with my own. When we come up for air we are both a panting mess. His pupils are blown wide and the lust In them Is magnetic. 

I smirk up at him as I let him go. “I’ll see you on the transport love.” His hands tighten on my shoulders for a minute trying to calm his racing heart. “You are such a bad girl and I’ll be getting you back for that darlin.” His devilish smirk tells me he means what he says.  
“I look forward to It.” I whisper by his ear before pushing him to the door. He gives my ass a good smack before leaving giving me yet another devilish smirk before heading away to pack himself.


	40. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took over a week to update. Real life has taken a beating on me i'm afraid, but no worries. The next chapter is gonna be Jenny's first time and it's gonna be really sweet and naughty. :)

A few hours later finds me all packed and ready to go after taking a short nap. Now doing my hair in front of the bathroom mirror I sing along with the song playing on my tablet. My voice ringing off the bathroom walls nicely. The music Is so loud I never hear the knock on my door or the door opening to my men. They stand by the door after It closes and silently listen to me In awe. I’m oblivious to them as I get lost In the song with my singing.

 

“Looking at the skies, I seem to see a million eyes, which ones are yours?” My voice hits a high note at the end before I feel I’m no longer alone. I finish doing my hair as I smile shyly turning around to the guys embarrassed they caught me singing. 

 

They hug me at the same time. “Darlin that was beautiful.” his voice full of reverence as he hugs me to him. Hanzo’s voice is much the same. “Anata I had no idea you could sing so beautifully.”

 

I blush at there words not thinking I was all that good, but maybe I was wrong. If there feelings and words are anything to go by they really like how I sound. Smiling I hug them to me tighter for a moment before breaking apart. “The song Is from a very old movie called yentl. I was just watching It on my tablet.”

 

“Don’t think I ever saw that one.” Jesse replies looking like he Is trying to place the movie.

 

“We can watch It on the transport If you want.” I offer.

 

“Hmmmm could you sing the whole song for us when It got to that point in the movie anata?” Hanzo ask softly. His eyes excited at the idea and I can’t say no too those eyes looking down at me. When I glance to Jesse his eyes are asking the same thing without ever saying a word.

 

I pat both there cheeks fondly. “How could I say no to these faces?”

 

Instead of letting them reply I give each of them a small kiss smiling as we part, a happy feeling surrounding all of us. “We ready to go?” I ask excitedly.

 

“Yes we are all packed. If you are ready to go, we can head to the transport.” Hanzo replies smiling softly at my excitement. 

 

“Yeah I’m all ready to go.”

 

I go to grab my suitcase off of the bed, but Jesse beats me to It. “Naw I got It honey.”

 

Smiling my thanks at him, I look around my room to make sure I didn’t forget anything. It has not escaped my notice how there was a new key left for me. A note with It said for my new room. I knew that had to be my fathers doing even with him away he didn’t forget about getting me a new room. I smile at the thought. Making sure I have my backpack as well I follow Jesse and Hanzo out the door.

 

I follow them to Hanger C to the awaiting transport. Walking Into It, I briefly think back to the last time I was In here and try not to dwell on those feelings to long. My two men had more then apologized for all that by now, It was In the past now. I walk further In towards the back to the couches and sit down while the men put the suitcases away in storage. Glancing down at my phone I see we are right on time to be leaving. 

 

It’s also close to when we go to sleep or least when I go to sleep. I have no Idea If I will be able to sleep on a plane, but I’m about to find out. I pull out the ginger ale I have tucked away In one of the pockets of my backpack and set It In the cup holder attached to the couch. I lean back to lie down on the couch to get comfy before take off. I don’t plan on sleeping just yet my my mind and body have other idea’s. My eyes close after a big long yawn and I’m out like a light. Falling asleep to the gentle feeling of my soulmates around me.

 

By this point only the cameras In the plane would show how the men came back to find me already asleep and not wanting to wake me, pulled a blanket out of storage and covered me with It. Each giving me soft kisses on the forehead and whispering goodnight before heading to there own couch to sit down and relax.


	41. Love Is On Its Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds out where there vacation Is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the soulmate thing In play, when they are all aroused and touching each other like they are In this chapter they can feel what the other Is feeling and In It's own way that enhances everything to a extent. Just so everyone knows :)
> 
> Also Jenny is not a fan of bras. Shrugs.
> 
> Also, also, nothing like a super loud sound to scare you out of a sex haze huh? lol
> 
> Next Chapter is her first time, sorry it got split up, but that's my thing now isn't it? lol

I knew It was a dream just for the simple fact that I had been here before and I was currently watching myself get dragged in that tank once again. The dream shifted into what came after. Days later Talon making me choose who to kill in the lineup. I refused to play their game, weak and suffering from the drug they used on me prior to this. They shot everyone, even the kids.  
I had broke down then, falling to my knees and screaming at them to “end my life already.”

Something was bringing me out of my dream, soft words of “wake up darlin,” and “It’s ok anata.”  
The dream around me slowly disappearing as I blink my eyes open, tears fall from my eyes once they are fully open. Crying In my sleep Is nothing new for me. My eyes take In the concerned faces of Jesse and Hanzo kneeling by me on the couch.

I slowly sit up and rub at my eyes, wiping some of the tears away. Hanzo sits behind me on the couch and rubs my back gently, helping to calm me down. Jesse sits down on the couch In front of me, taking my hands and caressing the backs of them softly. “It’s ok darlin, It’s ok.”

I nod my head taking deep breaths. Feeling the rumble of the transport under us. My body relaxes fully after a few minutes of their attention and comforting feelings swirling around In the bond. Hanzo’s arms wrap around my waist as he puts his chin on my right shoulder. His lips right by my ear. “Do you want to talk about it, koibito?” I just barely shake my head no at his whispered question.

“That’s fine then, just relax and lean back, anata.”

I lean back with Hanzo as he acts as a big pillow for me to snuggle into from behind. I sigh contently as he cards his fingers through my hair making me practically purr in delight, making both men chuckle quietly. “Like that do you?” I nod at Hanzo’s question.

“So does Jesse.” Hanzo just barely adds his fingernails to the mix, making my eyes flutter closed.

“So do you darlin.” Jesse leans back against the opposite arm rest and lays his legs and feet between both of mine. He watches Hanzo and I lazily, his smile warm and fond. My hands easily reach Jesse’s feet and I pull off his boots, setting them down on the floor next to the couch. Before he can ask any questions, I start rubbing his sock covered feet, and his groan of delight Is music to my ears, making me smile at him.

“Damn honey, that feels really good.” Jesse’s eyes flutter closed, relaxing.

It’s silent for a time while everyone just relaxes. Then Jesse starts telling me tales of when he was younger with his family. Hanzo does the same, all happy memories, at least the ones they share. I listen to their voices and just feel an overwhelming sense of comfort. At some point we must have dozed off, and at some point Jesse turned around and ended up using my tummy as a pillow.

I don’t dare move lest I wake them. Hanzo sleeps behind me, his arms around my waist which end up wrapping around Jesse’s shoulders now as well. Jesse’s arms are also wrapped around my waist and Hanzo’s back. I try not to giggle at the fact that I’m very much sandwiched between both of them, and I feel like meat in a sexy meat sandwich. Thankfully, neither of them wake up from the slight giggles that did get out, and I just relax back against Hanzo and shut my eyes, smiling all the while.

The next time I wake up is to the plane landing, and thankfully none of us get knocked off the couch. I don’t wanna move from my comfy spot In between them, but I know I must and I still have no Idea where we are yet. Somehow they sleep through the landing. I sigh softly carding my fingers through Jesse’s hair. It slowly starts to dawn on me just where his face Is. Right between my breast. I swallow as sudden naughty thoughts go flying around In my head.

I get even more flustered when I realize that my ass Is pressing Into Hanzo’s lower half and oh boy can I feel things. Now It’s not like I’m a hundred percent Innocent here. Jack gave me a tablet for my birthday after all and boy did I ending up seeing so much naughty things online. It ending up just being flat out porn I was looking at. By the end of It I was blushing so hard I had to close the window down.

While I don’t know If I could ever be fully Into the bondage stuff I saw because of my history, there was something appealing to me about being at your lovers mercy In bed. Trusting them a hundred percent. It was something I wanted to try at some point. Really there was alot I wanted to try.

I try to get my racing thoughts under control as I feel Jesse stir against me. He lifts his head and offers me a sleepy smile before kissing me sweetly. Both my hands frame his face and rub his soft facial hair making him sigh softly against my lips. The kiss gets alittle more heated as I open my mouth to him deepening the kiss. His arms move from around Hanzo’s back to wrap around mine tightly. I arch my back Into his body when one of his hands move from behind me to gently cup one of my breast through my t shirt. Kneading It In time with our kiss.

It feels so good I get lost In the feeling of his hand on me In such a intimate way making me moan Into the kiss. Once his mouth leaves my mine and moves to gently sucking on my neck I can’t keep quiet anymore. “Jesse….” I gasp as his thumb rubs against one of my nipples through my shirt.

The noise wakes Hanzo behind me. His breath catches In his throat when he see’s what’s going on and at first I think he is gonna make us get up, but I’m pleasantly surprised when he does not and In fact joins In with Jesse and starts kissing the other side of my neck Instead.

“Mmmmm what a wonderful thing to wake up to.” He mutters against my skin before grazing his teeth over my neck where he was just kissing me. “H..Hanzo…” I stutter out at the feeling of his lips and teeth on me. “Yes koibito? Is something the matter?” I can just hear the playful smirk In his voice.

Jesse’s quiet laughter vibrates against my chest. “We gotcha honeypie, there's no escape.” His voice drops lower on those words before he Is kissing me again with more heat to It this time. My arms stay wrapped around his neck as Hanzo's hands now both cup my breast and knead them gently, but firmly. His mouth sucking on the right side of my neck right behind my ear.

I’m a gasping and moaning mess between both of them and I don’t care. I’ve never felt this good before. Feeling there arousal and mine adding to the effects on all of us. One of Jesse’s hands plays with one of Hanzo's nipples making him gasp and moan behind me. I gently rub my knee against Jesse’s bulge earning me a beautiful moan from his lips. Rubbing my ass back against Hanzo's bulge earns me a lovely moan as well. 

The sexual haze that has settled over us Is broken by the loudspeaker of the transport. “Hey luvs we have arrived, time to get your stuff and start your vacation!” Her cheerfulness ever present as always. If It wasn’t for the two men around me I’m pretty sure I would of jumped out of my seat at how loud the speaker was. As It was my heart rate just went skyrocketing.

“Must the speaker be so loud?” Hanzo grumbles.

“Christ almighty I swear that thing damn near just gave me a heart attack.” Jesse whines as he sits up on the couch. I sit up before standing and stretching my back popping It when I turn a certain way making me sigh In relief.

“Sorry I’m not a very good pillow anata.” Hanzo stands stretching his own back.

I smile fondly at him. “You're a very good pillow actually.” 

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. “Is that so?” I nod up at him before his lips meet mine for a tender kiss. His fingers grip tighter for a second before breaking the kiss. “Close your eyes koibito.” I raise a eyebrow at him, but smile and do as I’m told closing my eyes.

“Ya got your eyes closed darlin? No peeking right?” I nod my head. “Yes there closed.”

I hear some shuffling around and the transport door opening slowly feeling cold air whip around me before settling down. Hanzo gently guides me forward by the hand leading me out of the transport and out Into the cold air. Can’t be more than fifty degrees right now. I hear our bags being put down near us as Hanzo turns me to the right. I can feel their excitement and I can’t wait to open my eyes. 

I hear movement and then Jesse Is whispering by my ear, “Open your eyes honey.”

My eyes barely register Tracer filming us on her phone off to the side as my eyes land on the white tipped mountain of MT Fuji off In the distance before my eyes fill with tears.

“Welcome to Japan anata.” Hanzo whispers by my other ear.


	42. Her First Time Was Filled With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has sex for the first time. She feels so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I finally got this chapter out. I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to get out, but well like the birthday chapter I had to write about something I don't have good memories with. By that I mean parties make me nervous as shit so I normally hide away. And my first time was....abusive and harmful. So I wanted to give Jenny the best first time I could think of. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for reading. <3

My hands cover my mouth as the tears continue to fall down my face. They took me to Japan, JAPAN! My brain Is so overcome with a overwhelming sense of happiness I can’t speak. If It wasn’t for the bond I’m sure the men would be a tad worried for the silence, but they can feel It. The huge sense of joy I am feeling. 

I feel them both behind me and I turn around and hug them both around the neck giving them so many kisses on there lips and cheeks making them both laugh. I can’t stop whispering “thank you” over and over again. We just simply all hold each other for a moment after just enjoying the peace It brings.

Breaking apart I wipe at my eyes getting the last of my tears, smiling up at them.

“I think someone Is happy with the spot we picked darlin, what do you think?” Jesse looks to Hanzo smiling.

“Yes very happy with our choice I think.” Hanzo replies smiling.

“Hey luvs why don’t you turn around so I can get a picture of ya.”

We all turn to face her and smile when she says to getting our first picture together as a couple. After that It’s a blur of getting the rent of car and putting our suitcases In the truck then we are off. I can’t take my eyes off the window as cherry blossom tree after cherry blossom tree passes us. I would of been surprised to see them blooming pink flowers In the winter If Hanzo hadn’t told me they were modified some years ago to bloom year round after a hurricane. 

I hear Jesse laugh followed by “Honey remember to blink.” Making me laugh. My guys talk In the front on and off as I take In everything I can. All the pink from the trees relaxing me Into a semi nap, content. It’s almost laughable how much has changed since last year. Last year I never would of had time to just nap when I pleased. Feels nice to just be able to do as I want and relax.

Smiling I watch the countryside go by humming to myself. My eyes blink open relising I must've fallen asleep at some point. The car comes to a stop outside a huge hotel that looks more fancy than anything I have ever seen In my life. Cherry blossom trees everywhere still.

I get out of the car and catch some of the flowers In my hands and bring them to my nose and breath them In. The scent like nothing I have ever smelled before. I rub my fingers over the petals, the flowers softer than anything I have ever felt before. Something Is slid behind me ear making me look up at Hanzo smiling. My hand gently reaches up and touches the flower behind my ear.

“A flower for my sakura no hana.” Hanzo’s voice low and soft looking at me fondly. Making me blush slightly.

Jesse Is not sneaky at all taking a picture of me and Hanzo with his phone. 

“Anata must you take pictures of us?” Hanzo’s voice holds no heat to it only fondness. 

“Aww can’t help it darlin. You two look so cute together.” Jesse’s voice and face are so soft and loving it would be hard to ever tell him no looking and sounding like that at you.

After another sneaky picture from Jesse when Hanzo kissed me whispering “how pretty I was around the trees” which earned a fond eye roll from Hanzo once he saw Jesse take another picture, we made our way Into the hotel.

Once we got to our room I was floored. It was huge and it had two rooms and a full kitchen. Felt more like a tiny living space than a hotel room. I put my suitcase in what I assume to be my room. I like that I have the option of having my own bed, but frankly I want to share their bed tonight.

I have zero seduction skills even with having access to the internet. And i’m not ashamed to say I have watched what I learned was called porn. It was very eye opening to say the least, but it showed me things I would love to try with the guys, if I ever get that brave that is. In the meantime I have no idea how to go about seducing them so maybe I just let things go where they do and see what happens?

Feeling like I got a plan worked out I feel better. I pop my head in there room “I’m gonna go take a shower.” Getting a thumbs up from Jesse and a smile from Hanzo I step into my bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Twenty minutes later I step out all nice and pink and noodly. As I wrap the towel around me I stop midway through thinking. I chew my bottom lip nervously before smiling getting an idea. I’m nervous as hell, but I very much want to continue what we started on the transport and if we go down that road I know i’m ready to have sex with them, the timing feels right. I wrap the towel around me.

I get to my bag and pull out a small bottle of whiskey to steady my nerves and take a long swig of it. I cough slightly from it before replacing the cap and putting it back in my bag. The nerves are still there though. What if the timing isn’t right for them yet? Maybe i’ll come off to pushy. I bite my bottom lip again worrying and worrying.

Sensing my worry both men are suddenly behind me I look up into there eyes and they look into mine. Before they can ask what’s wrong I take the plunge and drop my towel to the floor revealing my naked body to them both. There eyes widen as they take me all in. The heat that slowly fills their eyes tells me I made the right choice.

It’s a rare day Jesse is speechless, but there he is at a loss for words. I watch his adam's apple bob up and down. Hanzo just seems stunned. Deciding I need to make the first move here I walk to them and look up at them, my eyelashes fluttering as I run my hands up there chest slowly. Offering them a coy smile. They look at each other before looking like they made a decision they turn back to me. No words are needed it turns out as Hanzo takes one of my hands and leads me to there room. Hanzo pulls out a huge chair from the corner and sets it in the center of the room. He takes a seat in it before patting his lap looking at me hungrily. A tiny smile playing on his lips.

Feeling the whiskey kicking in I feel more relaxed as I make my way over to him and sit down in his lap, his sweat pants doing nothing to hide the bulge in his underwear. His arms wrap around my waist as my hands grip his thighs. His lips kiss my neck softly. “You are so beautiful my blossom.”

I blush slightly at his words before gasping as one of his hands cups one of my breast gently kneading it. Jesse has been watching this whole time biting his own bottom lip taking the whole scene in. He moves over to us looking down at us. “The two most beautiful people and ya all mine. Luckiest man alive.” He kneels down in front of me making me confused as to what he was gonna do.

He runs his hands slowly up my legs over the tattoos that are glowing a very soft color of pink at the moment. “Beautiful.” he whispers as he slowly kisses up one of my legs then the other before reaching my lips and claiming my mouth. Hanzo’s hands both take hold of my breast as his kisses to my neck turn into love bites. Making me moan softly into Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse leans back licking his lips. “Ya trust us darlin?” I nod my head. “If at any time you want us to stop just say so ok?” I nod again as Hanzo’s mouth moves to the other side of my neck. Jesse starts kissing the inside of my thigh getting closer and closer to my….oh my is he gonna do what I think he is gonna do?

At the first feather light kiss to my vigina I get my answer. Hanzo’s fingers start to gently rub over my nipples at the same time making me gasp and shudder. “Hanzo” I whisper out breathlessly. He groans into my neck in response. We can each feel what the other is feeling and it is only enhancing everything.

Jesse’s kisses start to into licks and the first firm lick leaves me moaning loudly. “Jesse!” He growls as he starts to really get into it. His hands grip my thighs as he spreads my legs wider. If they were not holding me I would be squirming all around from all the pleasure i'm feeling. It doesn’t take long at all before I start feeling like something is building up inside me. The feeling only gets stronger and stronger. The men can feel it and it just makes them feel even more aroused.

My grip on Hanzo’s thighs is so hard you would think it would hurt, but he doesn't say a word just starts pinching my nipples gently at first but when I ask for “more” his pinches turn into tugs as well and suddenly that building feeling in my stomach overcomes me i’m feeling something I have never felt before. My moan is so loud surely the people in the rooms next to us hear it, but we don’t care.

Hanzo’s arms wrap around my waist again as I go through it holding me to his chest as Jesse keeps going until I am relaxing back against Hanzo, not even relishing I was arching my back during the whole thing. Jesse leans back smiling wolfishly as I sit there panting, but smiling.

“What was that?” I ask.

Hanzo’s mouth is right by my ear. “You just had your first orgasm little flower.” he whispers.

I smile closing my eyes. “I loved it.” running my hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs. With my eyes closed I miss the look the men share with each other silently deciding something. By the time I open my eyes Jesse is offering me his hand and I take it standing up and out of hanzo’s lap.

He waste no time in holding me tightly as he claims my mouth once again. I hold him tightly as I moan into the kiss. Loving the feel of his facial hair against my face. My hands slowly run under his shirt as I run my fingers through his chest hair loving the feel of it. I run a finger over one of his nipples and it earns me a deep moan in response. I use both my hands to run my fingers over both his nipples and it earns me a growl of arousal. The sound egging me on to please him more and more.

When we finally break apart for air we are both breathless. “Dam darlin, ya sure know how to drive a man crazy.” I offer him a coy smile.

By the time I glance back to Hanzo he is fully naked. I turn fully around and take him all in. I bite my bottom lip and blush seeing everything he has to offer and it’s beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. From his hungry eyes to his tattoo, to his manhood. Which is a damn good size. Suddenly I am nervous again wondering if i’ll even be able to take him.

Jesse’s hands rest on my shoulders massaging them. “Hanzo is gonna be your first sweetpea. We think it will be a tad easier on ya.” He whispers by my ear. I turn my head looking up at him not fully understanding what he means. It must show on my face because he guides one of my hands down to the bulge in his own sleep pants and my eyes widen slightly. He smirks down at me. His eyes clearing saying “see told ya.”

“Oh.” is all I can say to that. Smiling shyly. He was indeed bigger than Hanzo. Much bigger.

“Where are you gonna be?” I ask him. Wanting him to be with me and Hanzo during my first time.

“Don’t ya worry baby doll I’ll be there with ya both. Just being with us both at the same time is too much to try your first time having sex. You’ll have to work up to it.” He kisses the top of my head as Hanzo takes one of my hands and leads me to there big bed.

He crawls onto the bed and I follow nervous as hell again. I lay back on the bed and my head is cradled in the soft pillow as I look up at Hanzo. The sunlight shining over his hair. Wanting to put me at ease he starts caressing me all over as Jesse crawls onto the bed with us. He sits up as he watches us. Hanzo starts kissing me all over feather light at first, but then firmer the longer he does it from my toes all the way to the top of my head before kissing me on the lips. Sweet at first but soon enough turns heated and i’m opening my mouth to him to claim me as his. He wraps his arms under my back holding me to him as he ravishes my mouth with his own. 

We both moan as his hips start moving slowly back and forth across the front of my opening teasingly. We hear Jesse removing his clothing as he continues to watch us. With everything going on it keeps my mind off of Hanzo about to enter me at least for a moment. My orgasm relaxed me making it all alittle easier to take him in. He rubs something on his manhood before lining himself up with my entrance. 

He looks down at me so tenderly and lovely I almost cry from the sheer feeling of it all. Jesse’s love intertwining with ours through the bond making me have to speak. “I love you Hanzo. I love you both so much.” I reach up and take his face in my hands and bring him down for a soul deep kiss as he slowly starts to enter me. I do everything I can not to tense up when he pushes all the way in breaking my hymen. The pain only last a few minutes in which time Hanzo keeps still just letting me get used to his size.

Jesse has moved closer to us by this point.

The feeling of being so full is like nothing I have ever felt before. As the pain subsides I start to kiss him again letting him know he can start moving. The feeling of him rubbing against my walls feels so divine I start moaning his name over and over again. At some point I started moving my hips with his making him hit my wall. Making me nearly yell his name as I’m overcome with so much new pleasure.

He growls as he takes a nipple in his mouth sucking gently. Before giving the other one the same treatment. It’s at this point Hanzo brings me up into a sitting position with him never leaving my body. The new angle hitting all new spots wonderfully. Jesse finally joins us and moves right behind me his legs out around me and Hanzo. His legs with Hanzo’s form a very tight circle around me. My body leans back against Jesse as Hanzo rolls his hips up into me. 

I soon feel Jesse’s erection sliding up and down in between my butt cheeks and it feels so good. My shyness going out the window for the time being. Hanzo’s mouth finds my breast again as Jesse runs his fingers over the top of my vagina hitting a wonderful spot again has he sucks on my neck hard. Words start leaving my mouth without even thinking about what i’m saying.

“That’s it my stallon yes please it feels so good.” Earning me a growl from Jesse as he picks up the pace of his rubbing on my clit. Hanzo snaps his hips up harder at my words making me yell out his name “Hanzo!....yes yes it feels so good my dragon yes!” his eyes glow blue for a minute before he is pounding into me relentlessly. He starts saying things in japanese to run together for me to pick up, but the effect is clear. He is not gonna last much longer.

“Does his cock feel good inside ya darlin?” Jesse whispers by my ear before nibbling on it. I gasp at his words followed by his fingers and Hanzo inside of me bringing me to my peak and with both there names on my tongue I orgasm for the second time. There's no way no one heard me this time. Not with Hanzo following right after me he moans my name before kissing me again as I feel him pulse inside me reaching his own peak. Jesse tenses up behind me as he too reaches his own peak coming all over my lower back. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest.

He gently bites my shoulder as he goes through his orgasm holding me tightly. Once we have all caught our breath I smile first at Hanzo and give him a sweet kiss before turning my head and kissing Jesse sweetly as well. Content in the moment of love surrounding me.


	43. Not letting You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mood turns dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go slightly shorter chapter and one I wasn't gonna have be so sad, but my muse took it that way so (shrugs)

We stayed like that for I don’t know how long. Just basking in our bond and our love letting it filter through and all around us. My head resting on Hanzo’s shoulder. Tracing my fingers up and down his arms softly. Jesse’s head resting on my shoulder blades his hands caressing my stomach as Hanzo’s hands caressed his arms gently. My body nice and warm from their body heat. Jesse’s soft chest hairs a pleasant feeling against my back. Hanzo’s soft skin nice against my face where it rest. 

“The dragons would like to meet you blossom.” Hanzo’s whispers next to my ear.

I lean back enough to rest back against Jesse who rest his chin on my shoulder. I turn and kiss his lips sweetly, smiling up at him as we break the kiss. His smile loving. I rest my hands on top of his resting on my stomach still and look back to Hanzo. “I would love to meet them.”

I have only seen them huge on the battlefield, so it was something else to see them, but in a much smaller form. The words long cats come to mind looking at them resting on Hanzo’s shoulders. Glowing blue and looking beautiful. I offer them a shy smile. “Hello.”

They float over to me and land on my arms. For the size they still are they have very little weight to them. I hear a duel “Hello” from both of them, but within my head not out loud making my eyes widen just alittle. It makes them giggle before they inspect my arm and all my tattoos. When they get to the ones on the back of my hands they frown studying them. 

I lose my smile watching them. The two on my left hand glow a soft pink whole and finished. One of the two on my right hand are whole and finished, but the last one is only half done and it glows a red color. The dragons look up at me sadly. My breath catches in my throat as I feel their emotions on top of Hanzo’s and Jesse’s. They know. They know how I get these tattoos on the back of my hands. It’s a painful process. One my men know nothing about yet.

They stare into my eyes and I stare into their little eyes as they talk to me. There protectiveness coming through the bond and it makes me offer them a watery smile in return. When they finish all I can do is shake my head no. “There’s nothing you can do little princes.”

The endearment doing nothing to make them feel better. All the while my men have no idea what’s going on, but they keep silent letting me talk to the dragons before saying anything. It’s when I feel tears falling down my face because the dragons are just so scared for me that they finally speak.

“Jenny what is wrong?” I look up at Hanzo and his eyes are extra bright, not knowing what’s wrong, but knowing something is very wrong if the dragons feel the way they do. Jesse’s arms tighten around me. “Darlin something is wrong, what is it sweetie?” Even his voice sounds watery.

The dragons rub their little faces on my hands as I tell the men what’s going on. I take a deep breath preparing to get it all out in one go.   
“The first time it happened I was only thirteen. One of the guards went to far and….I died. Only….I didn’t really die presse because something happened and I came back and it was before they did anything to bring me back. That first time is when the first tattoo appeared on my hand. No one knew why or how but after that the test on me increased. The next two times...well…..I was killed on purpose. Each time I came back with a new tattoo on my hand with new powers. But each time it was done coming back became more and more painful that I don’t know if I could make it through for the last one.” My voice small as I finish.

The men’s rage is so strong when I finish that I can feel them shaking from it. The dragon's eyes are red sharing in the feeling. Not knowing what to say to calm them down I just caress Jesse’s arms still wrapped around me waiting. I half expected them to go walk off their mad energy, but instead they just both hold me as close as they can. 

The dragons each snuggle around my neck offering comfort. No tears come for the moment just the feeling of being safe and loved surrounding me.

“Anata what did you mean when you told them there is nothing they can do?” Hanzo’s voice worried, but at least some of the anger was gone.

I offer him a sad smile as Jesse resumes caressing my stomach. His anger still there, but behind his worry now as well. I look down at my right hand, at the tattoo half finished. “I have one more to go.” My voice doesn’t waver.

There emotions spike and I feel Jesse shake his head. “No, no we're not letting it happen darlin.”

I smile at his words knowing they would do anything to stop it from happening, but they can’t. Not with this they can’t. Fate will make sure of it. “You can’t stop it. It’s going to happen my loves. All I can do is be prepared for it.”

Not being able to sit still any longer Hanzo gets off the bed shaking. Jesse refuses to move from his spot behind me, he just holds me tight as if I would vanish at this very moment. Hanzo’s back is to us so I can’t see his face, but his emotions are through the roof. I try sending him calming vibes, but they do little, both men are still to upset. I frown at myself, mad that I ruined the happy mood we were in.

“No darlin, no, don’t think like that please.” Jesse whispers by my ear. It doesn’t escape my notice a few tears have made their way down his face. I feel them as his cheek rest next to mine. Still holding me from behind. I just rest the side of my head against his soaking up all of him and his warmth. The dragons resting in my lap not wanting to let go of my legs now.

Hanzo finally turns around and it’s the first time I have seen his face so raw and open. Tears are running down his cheeks as he walks back over to us and kneels down in front me on the bed. He takes my face between his hands and caresses my cheeks. His voice determined as he speaks.  
“We may not be able to stop it my blossom, but we will be there for you when it happens. And we will help bring you back make no mistake. We will not lose you now that we have finally found you. We will not let it happen.” His voice never wavers or falters the conviction in his words is so strong I’m almost taken aback by their ferocity. 

The dragons chirp there agreement nodding their little heads.

“We’ve been waiting to find ya our whole lives darlin. Ain’t no way we're letting you go now.” Jesse whispers by my ear as Hanzo leans over and kisses me deeply. I turn my head and kiss Jesse the same way. If our kisses seem alittle desperate, no one says anything about it.


	44. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go just more sexy times because why not lol  
> Credit goes to Lady_Trevelyan84 for the bathtime idea :D

While the men started putting work into idea’s for how to deal with my impending last tattoo issue, which I wasn’t sure what could be done really besides me you know having to die and all that insane jazz, but if it made them feel better then i’m all for it. Maybe they can even find something that would make it easier to deal with when the time came who knows. I was just glad knowing what they did, it didn’t scare them away or something. It’s always on my mind. Maybe I should stop thinking that so much and just except that they were here to stay and loved me for who I truly was?

So we spent the next week enjoying Japan the best we could and tried not to let that tattoo issue get in the way to much. The vacation was amazing. I tried so many new foods. Went on a few hikes in the forest that seriously breathed life into my very soul with how peaceful it was. Jesse made fun of me saying I was like a real life disney princess with how many animals followed us while out there. Not that he seemed to mind at all. Him and Hanzo happily let little birds and squirrels sit on there shoulders.

It was good days and I wouldn’t trade them for the world. By the end of the week during the days I was very content and happy. During the nights well, I was very taken care of. The gentlemen they are they always took such good care of me. So much pleasure every night I would fall asleep almost immediately after. Sometimes I would wake to them having sex, sometimes they fell asleep with me snuggled all around me. 

After a back to back with Hanzo I was drained for the night. Oh so I thought. Hours later I wake up needing to pee. I wiggle my way out of the middle of them in bed without waking them and head to the bathroom to do my business. Once that’s done I head back to bed only to see them snuggling each other now in sleep. Afraid I would wake them I head to the other room for the night.

No matter how hard I try I can’t go back to sleep. I make my way to the balcony, opening the door as silently as I can and sit down in one of the chairs. The breeze is nice and cold and for a few minutes I simply sit and enjoy it watching cherry blossom leaves float in the wind. Somehow I fall asleep out here and wake up fucking freezing my ass off. My teeth chatter and my body shivers so badly it’s amazing I can open the balcony door and then shut it once i’m inside.

I glance to the bathroom door when I hear the toilet flush. Jesse exits and takes one look at me and frowns in concern. In two strides he is over to me and wrapping a blanket around my whole body hugging me to him. “Baby doll what happened? Did ya fall asleep outside or somethin?”

I just nod my head against his warm body enjoying the feel of his arms around me helping me warm up. “Aww baby girl we gotta warm ya up. How about a nice hot bath?”

The idea instantly brings a smile to my face. “Only if you join me mi amor.” I whisper against him.

His hands stop moving up and down my back for a minute before moving again. “Sure sweetpea, would love to.”

I can hear the smile in his voice without even seeing his face. Thankfully the bathtub is huge and both of us have plenty of room. Jesse gets in first, then I get in settling down in front of him. I lean back against his chest as my legs stretch out next to his in the water. The water being just the right temperature. Enough to make my skin good and pink just how I like it. His arms wrap around my middle as we relax in the tub, my chills long gone now as we relax together. The cherry blossom bubble bath adding a wonderful smell to the air around us.

Who knew silence could be so good. The only sound our breathing and the feel of Jesse’s heartbeat against my back. It’s a calming feeling all in itself. We start talking about our vacation so far. This must go on for at least a hour just talking and relaxing, not even paying attention to the time. It’s once I turn around in his lap that things change to a more romantic nature.

I run my fingers through his beard enjoying the way the coarse hairs feel against my fingers as I smile softly at him. His hands settle on my hips as I lean in and kiss him. I sigh against his lips as he pulls me against his body. My hands settle in his hair and grab hold as the kiss deepens. His tongue claiming my mouth. His hands grab hold of my ass cheeks and knead them making me moan into the kiss.

I feel his growing erection against my ass crack next and I shudder into the kiss as I rub back against it teasing him. The tiny noise he makes is music to my ears. I reach under me and grab hold of him moving it to rub against my entrance instead making it clear what I want. 

“Darlin...I don’t think your ready yet….I don’t wanna hurt ya.” He whispers against my lips.

“Then make me ready my love.” I whisper back with want.

He moans softly as my fingers brush over one of his nipples as his lips move to my neck sucking on it as his hands cup my butt cheeks kneading them in time with his kisses on my neck. My hands threading through his hair once more. His lips find my nipples and start sucking making me moan his name. The sound echoing off the bathroom walls.

One of his fingers rub at my hole making me tremble. His mouth moves to my other nipple as he slips his finger past the hole and inside making my back arch into his body. My hands in his hair curl into fist. My body loving the new pleasure I am experiencing. 

“Mmmm ya like that darlin?” his words mumbles against my breast.

“Yes…” my reply is breathless.

He hums his pleasure at my response as he sucks on my nipple once again. This time adding the tiniest bit of teeth. “Jesse!” my shout surely loud enough to have woken Hanzo from sleep.

He growls against my breast as his other hand slides down to my front entrance and slips a finger in making me gasp. His fingers move in the perfect way. One in the back, one in the front. I don’t know which way to grind. His fingers feel so good in me. When his thumb starts rubbing over my clit in time with his fingers my orgasm overcomes me suddenly without warning. My fist tug on his hair hard as my body tenses against him. Saying his name over and over again like a prayer. 

He holds me tightly through it never letting up on my breast. Which are all but smashed in his face at this point. While still relaxed and opened up I line him up with me and sink down surprisingly all the way making him gasp as he lets go of my breast. The slight sting of pain is so worth it. The feeling accompanies the pleasure so very good. 

“Darlin….goddam baby….fuck your so tight….take it slow ok?” 

“Ok…” I blow out a shaky breath. I’m so full, but it feels so good. My orgasm still leaving me feeling a tad boneless. Jesse lets me set the pace, which is very slow at first. It takes a few minutes for the stinging pain to fade away to only pleasure, but once it does oh boy I really start rolling my hips down on him as his hands grip my hips helping me move the best way.

It’s not long before we find a rhythm that is good for both of us and we get lost in it. To each other as he pulls me in again and kisses me deeply. The water splashing, the skin on skin slapping sound and our moans the only sounds filling the room. With my face away from the door, I don’t see Hanzo silently enter and sit down in the corner watching us hungrily. My shouting from earlier having woke him up.

Breaking the kiss Jesse eyes flick to the side, he smirks before looking back at me. “You wanna try a new position baby?” he whispers by my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

I nod at his request. “Yes…” I whisper back.

He has me stand up pulling off of him. I whine from the loss. “Patience baby.” he kisses me once more before having me move to my hands and knees. The bath water still nice and hot. Thankful we didn’t fill it to full. He kneels down behind me and lines himself up with me once more and slowly slides in. Going in much easier this time. I moan when he bottoms out. I can hear his panting behind me. How he is trying to hold back. That just won't do.

“Jesse please….fuck me like you mean it.” My face heats up saying such things, but I mean every word.

I hear him suck in a breath at my words. “Oh darlin if that’s what ya want, i’m more then happy to oblige.” he finishes his sentence with a hard thrust making me moan out his name loudly. He picks up his speed as time goes on splashing plenty of the water out of the tub now and we don't give any fucks about it too lost in our own world. He pulls me back up against his chest as he continues to pound into me from behind. I crane my neck back so I can kiss him as his hands grab my breast and knead them. By this point we are both a panting mess. His thrust start to get alittle sloppy as he nears his climax. My hand starts to go down to rub my clit and he pulls my hand away pinning it to the side of my body.

“Think ya can come from just my cock baby?” his voice right by my ear sounding breathless.

I gasp at his words nodding my head. “Mmmm good girl….so good for me….taken care of me so good….mmmm you smell so good baby….you feel so good too…..fuck”

His words washing over me in waves. His words bringing me to the edge as I come hard crying out his name loud over and over again, arching my back throwing my head back lost in the feeling. He follows right after me. His arms hold me to him tightly as he buries his face in my shoulder groaning out my name again and again.

It’s only then that I notice Hanzo in the corner because he climaxes as well from watching us and while I blush at the thought of being watched during all that. The thought is not unpleasant at all. I find I like the idea alot actually. I crock my finger at Hanzo telling him to come over to us. He moves over to us on slightly unsteady legs and I pull him down and kiss him deeply. We break apart panting slightly, but smiling at each other.

Jesse claims his lips next and he slowly gets pulled in with us clothes and all making us all laugh softly.Once his wet clothes get thrown to the floor we decide to take a shower to wash everything off. If Jesse and Hanzo happen to fuck against the tiles of the shower wall while I wash my body, who’s gonna complain? Not me that’s for sure.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/10944665690048751107_zpsaukx6yhq.jpg.html)


	45. Horse Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets a very late birthday surprise with four legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter so soon, yay for me hehehe.  
> anyone know what Azul means? ;) hint: it's a color.

The last day of our time in Japan sees me finally being able to wear what Hanzo and Jesse got me for my birthday. Hanzo helps me put it on the right way. Once it’s all on I look at myself in the mirror and smile softly looking at myself. Hanzo fixes my hair up and looks at me in the mirror smiling at me. His smile and eyes having a touch of sadness to them.

“You look so much like your mother anata.” He says softly.

I blink back tears at his words offering him another smile. “Thank you koibito.”

He kisses the side of my head before going over to help Jesse with his yukata. Hanzo’s being a beautiful shade of blue while Jesse’s being a lovely red color. The summer festival is beautiful. The food delightful and my two men the perfect company. It’s the perfect ending to a perfect vacation.

“Hanzo…Hanzo…yes…yes…please watashi no doragon don’t stop my love.” My voice mumbled against the sheets. My ass in the air. Arms held at my sides as Hanzo thrust into me from behind.

“Watashi no hana, watashi no ai, watashi wa anata to totemo yoi fakku suru tsumoridesu.” Hanzo’s voice full of lust and hunger.

“Mmmm you look so good darlin fucking her from behind like that.” Jesse's voice right behind Hanzo.

Jesse gives a hard thrust sending us both forward from the force of it. Making us both moan out his name.

“Oh my beautiful cherry blossoms so good for me, looking so sexy under me like this. Taken my cock so good.” Another hard thrust. More moans from us both.

The thrusting speeds up from Jesse which makes Hanzo speed up. Our shouting and moaning reaching a high point as we all climax one after the other. We snuggle up in the bed a boneless mess and fall asleep that way content.

Rubbing sleep out of my eyes the next day i’m sad to leave Japan, but I know we have too. I move silently to the bathroom to shower first not at all surprised when I feel through the bond the men having morning sex. So much energy. Smiling to myself I finish showering off and get out of the shower just in time for the guys to make there way in. Getting a kiss from them both before they head in. I put on my summer dress covered in sunflowers. I add some white leggings to it, adding some warmth to it. I add my little brown leather jacket and put on my knee high boots.

Packing our stuff up we head back to the airport, but instead of the transport showing up there is a tiny plane waiting for us this time. I raise an eyebrow seeing it and look to the men who just offer me secretive smiles yet again. Climbing in, the pilot is not someone I know, but I trust the men so I don’t worry about it. I take a seat and try not to be nervous as we take off wondering what they have up their sleeves now. Jesse keeps texting someone and he won’t tell me who, the little brat. Hanzo and I talk about the trip and what I liked most. Before I know it we circling to land in a airstrip out in the middle of a cornfield. Once we land i’m about to ask where we are now when I see two people outside waiting by the airstrip.

The door opens letting us out and as I climb out I realize who the two are. My smile is huge as I see Jack and my father standing there. My first instinct is to run to Gabe and hug him, but I don’t know if that would be to much yet. My father as if reading my thoughts opens his arms to me smiling huge. 

I run into his arms hugging him around the neck tightly. “Papi.”

His arms wrap around me lovingly as he lifts me off the ground. “Mi flor, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” I whisper into his neck.

We hug for a few moments enjoying the moment before he puts me down still smiling as I look to Jack and offer him a much calmer hug. “Hey Jack how are you?” I ask as I step back.

He offers me a small smile. “Doing good kid and you? How was the trip?”

“I’m doing good. The trip was amazing.”

Jesse and Hanzo bring the bags over and when I go to take mine Jesse shakes his head. “Na darlin I got it for ya.” which earns him a kiss and a pat to the cheek lovingly. “Thanks cariño.”

I smile my thanks to Hanzo as well before Gabe is grabbing my hand and pulling me towards there house. “I got a surprise for you niña.” I let him lead me to a corral as the boys catch up with Jack behind us. My father's smile is excited and I can’t help but get excited myself. Getting to the corral I see three horses. Two are eating grass together. While one stands alone in a corner.

I turn back to Gabe when he starts talking. “Which one you want pequeño?”

I look at him in shock. “Wha… are you serious?”

He laughs looking happy with himself. “Of course niña.”

I turn back to the horses still in shock. My eyes sweep to the one in the corner. I’m instantly drawn to him. His all black coat shining in the sunlight. His black mane almost looking dark blue in the sun. He seems withdrawn and I connect with him when our eyes meet. Big brown eyes seem sad.

“That one papi.”

“Are you sure niña? He won’t let anyone get close to him let alone ride him.” His smile has faded and he seems concerned now.

“Yes papi i’m sure.” I smile up at him trying to make his concern fade. When it doesn’t I take matters into my own hands. I leap over the railing and starting walking over to the horse.

Spanish swearing follows me as Gabe jogs after me. The men stay with Jack by the fence. He pulls me to a stop. “Niña you can’t just jump in here like this. He isn’t a very nice horse. He almost kicked Jack’s face in last week.”

I lay my hand on his arm. “Papi it’s fine. He isn’t going to hurt me.”

His face screams he doesn’t believe me, but follows with me to the horse anyway. My steps slow down as I near it. He huffs at us not looking to happy. “Papi maybe you should move back.”

“No way niña. What if he hurts you?” His brows furrowed in concern looking down at me. 

I look up at him. “Dad, you're gonna have to trust me on this, please?” My eyes plead with him.

He looks torn between saying no and yes, but finally nods and steps back enough to give us some space. He crosses his arms and watches us. As I step closer the horse rears up, but I stand my ground letting him tire himself out. With a huff he stands there staring at me. I put my hand up for him to sniff. He tentatively sniffs my hand before moving closer to me. In no time he is in my face sniffing my hair and face making me giggle.

My hands slowly move to his neck and rub gently over old scars whispering soft words of comfort. Before long his face is bowed and resting on my chest relaxed. My arms wrap more around him hugging him to me. My hands stroke him as I hum a spanish lullaby to him.

My eyes flick to the side seeing Gabe smiling at us now more relaxed. Past him the guys and Jack are watching happy at the outcome. As he comes to rest his head on my shoulder I start talking to him softly.

“Hmmm what should I name you beautiful?” He huffs his response. Making me smile. “How about Azul?” He huffs stronger into my face making me laugh. “Ok Azul it is then beautiful.”

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/tumblr_oliq6vZajv1tb4rzao1_400_zps6eb3ntbi.jpg.html)


	46. Country Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny enjoys the countryside and sexy times later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go peeps. Enjoy the fluff and sexy times while you can muhahahaha!

Azul follows behind me as I walk to the fence where Jack and the boys are. Gabe follows us but off to the side. Azul huffs at Jesse once we are in front of them. His huff turns into a poke with his nose into Jesse’s shoulder. “Hey now what’s that for?” Jesse’s smile kind as he gently pets his nose.

He seems to like Jesse. I pet his side as I watch them. Jesse is so gently with him it’s very clear he has a soft spot for horses. Really he seems to have a soft spot for most animals. It makes my smile grow watching them. Azul huffs in Hanzo’s face next blowing his bangs back. He raises a eyebrow at him before gently petting his nose. Small smile on his lips.

He looks to Jack, but seems nervous and scared. I run my hand over his sides and neck whispering calming things to sooth him. He tentatively moves more towards Jack and lets him pet his snout. The smile that crosses his face is one of pure joy. He actually starts cooing at Azul and it takes everything in me not to giggle at just how cute it is. When I glance over at my dad, his eyes are on Jack. His face one of adoration. A small smile on his lips watching Jack and Azul.

Glancing back to my guys there watching me with the same expression and it’s almost makes me breathless at how much love is in there eyes. I blush slightly before continuing to gently run my hand over Azul’s side. His ears are still down, body tense, but a bit calmer with me there. However once I step back a few feet to give them space. Azul back’s up out of Jack’s touch and moves back to his corner.

While he is ok with me and my guys, Jack and Gabe seem to be another matter. Glancing back to Jack he isn’t frowning like I thought he would be, just offering Azul a sad smile. “Small steps. One step at a time boy.” His voice determined, but kind.

The other horses move alittle bit closer to Azul offering comfort as much as they can. I smile at the scene before following behind everyone slowly making there way out of the corral. Once my father closes and locks the gate he turns to me, small smile on his lips. “Well that went better then I thought it would.”

“You were worried?” I offer him a smirk.

He scoffs still smiling. “Niña you picked the horse with the most issues and then just walked right up to him like it was no big deal yeah I was worried. Didn’t know you had a way with animals mi flor or I wouldn’t have been as worried...or maybe I would have. You're my daughter i’ll always worry about you….that’s what fathers do.” He finishes softly. Fondness and alittle sadness in his eyes. The understanding of missing so many years together. Trying to make up for it the best we can now.

“I know papi.” I reply softly. Offering him a gentle smile. 

He takes my hand and pulls me with him to the house. “Come on cariño wait until you see the view from the second floor.” I smile as he leads me into the house and up to the second floor.

The view from up here shows a beautiful lake. Ducks swim around. I see a few goats off to the side grazing on grass. The trees surrounding the area are just so beautiful with their white bark. Leaves a lovely shade of yellow and orange. It’s peaceful and relaxing. The perfect place for them.

“It’s beautiful papá. I love it.” I take a seat on the couch near the window so I can continue to enjoy the view.

Gabe sits down next to me and pulls me close. I snuggle in relaxing knowing my guys won't mind in the least giving me the space needed to spend some time with my dad. I can hear the faint rumble of voices as Jack shows them the rest of the house excitedly. At some point they decide to go for a walk leaving my dad and I alone to talk and just catch up with each other. We talk about my mom and how they met. How she made him see his anger was killing his relationship with Jack at the time. He talked alot of back then and how stupid it had been, how stupid they both had been. At some point I move the conversation to happier topics.

I don’t how long we talk, but by the time Jack and my boys join us it’s dark outside. A few minutes later I smell some kind of food downstairs and my stomach growls making me blush in embarrassment as my dad laughs softly. “Come on cariño I think that monster in there needs to eat.”

I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder playfully as we get up and head down stairs. “Hush you.”

Stepping into the kitchen I see the men setting the table. I smile softly watching them. Feeling ever so grateful for having them both in my life. Feeling grateful for having my father in my life, and even Jack who was a sweetheart at heart, even with his soldiery gruffness at times. When Gabe moves off to help Jack with something on the stove, Hanzo walks over to me after setting the last of the glasses on the table.

“Itoshī anata.” His words soft against my cheek before I tip my head back, stand on my tip toes and offer him a small kiss. My hands rest on his chest breaking apart. “Hello koibito.” I reply softly.

Jesse saddles up next to us and gives me a chaste kiss as well. “Have a good talk with Gabriel darlin?”

“Yes it was nice. Have a nice walk?”

“Yes. It is very peaceful here.” Hanzo replies. Jesse nods his agreement. “It sure is.”

“It really is. I love being out in the country. It’s….relaxing.” I agree.

Breaking out of our little huddle we sit down to eat once Jack says dinner is ready. Gabe warns us since Jack cooked to be prepared. Which gets an eyebrow raise out of me, a snicker from Jesse, a bewildered look from Hanzo and a slap to the back of Gabe’s head from Jack for saying so. I don’t know what my dad was warning me about, but it never came. It was the best lasagna I had ever had. Doesn’t matter if I never had it before, it was still wonderful.

Gabe ate it just fine and told him it was good, so I could only assume he had been kidding. The table fills with talk and laughter. I stay quite for the most part just listening and watching everyone's faces as they tell stories. The expressions that cross their faces. I smile to myself.

Soon enough everyone is tired and head off to sleep. Gabe and Jack’s room upstairs, while our room the guest bedroom is downstairs by the back door. Jesse goes to shower first sense the shower is too small for all of us to fit in leaving Hanzo and I alone in the bedroom. While he pulls out his sleep pants from his suitcase I bend over the bed just the right way, making my back arch and my butt stick out in all the best ways. My little black lace undies doing very little to cover me. The black lace bra covering me just enough. It was worth wearing this all day to surprise them now.

I look over my shoulder right as Hanzo turns around and boy am I coming to love that look on his face. It makes me feel sexy and wanted. His eyes widen slightly, his breathing picks up, his face flushes and his adam's apple bobs up and down. Oh what a good look it is indeed. 

I sway my hips back and forth tantalizingly at him, smiling in what I hope is a coy and sexy way. His eyes and tattoo flash blue before he is moving up behind me and gripping my hips wantonly. He presses flush against me, rubbing his length on me slowly, teasingly. 

“Is there something you want my utsukushī pedaru?” His breath hot against my spine.

“Just you. I want you to take me. Do whatever you want with me” I breath out.

His hands grab both ass cheeks and squeeze making me moan softly. I hear his breath hitch at my words.

“Anything?” his voice ask, sounding deeper now.

I nod. “Yes, anything my love.”

He gives a rumble that borderlines on a low growl at my words before he is pushing me down by the shoulder blades until I am flat on the bed stomach down. A moment later I see more blue light up the room before I feel Hanzo’s teeth gently biting my ass cheeks one then the other. I gasp feeling the bites, but love it.

The two dragons float up to where my arms are above me on the bed flat out on the mattress before slowly curling around my wrist and nuzzling my wrist before looking me in the eye with a look I did not think they could have, lust and want. I gulp looking at them. I’m not afraid, in fact I feel very safe, and protected around them. 

Hanzo leans down by my ear. “Dragons are possessive creatures. What is theres they take care of and protect. They love fiercely and kill any who dare harm there beloved. Just ask Jesse.”

He leans back up behind me and I hear the telltale sounds of him lubing his dick up. “They wish to watch me ravish you my anata, is that ok?” He already knows the answer of course, but I give it anyway. “Yes.”

While he still enters slowly to give me time to adjust to his size, once i’m relaxed enough to starts moving faster and faster until he is pounding into me so hard I have to bury my face in the mattress to hide my loud moans. The dragons around my wrist keep my arms in place not letting me move and it’s a whole new feeling to be restrained this way. Knowing if I asked it they would let go admittedly. 

At some point Jesse comes back into the room and he waste no time sliding in behind Hanzo and taking him from behind. Not wanting our voices to reach everyone upstairs, we try and keep as quiet as we can, try being the word. Time seems to stand still as all I can feel is Hanzo sliding in and out of my walls, his thumb pressing into my clit and the extra force of a thrust when Jesse pounds into Hanzo from behind. 

I bite into the sheets below me when my orgasm hits me like a frieght train. When the guys reach their own peaks one right after the other I am feeling very happily fucked out. Jesse brings a warm washcloth and wipes us both down lovingly. Once Hanzo and I shower we head to bed tired. The long day finally catching up with us. I decide to be the big spoon this time and snuggle Hanzo from behind. Jesse snuggles him from the front and the content feeling from all of us helps us drift off to sleep. The dragons sleep soundly on the headboard watching over all of us.


	47. Chickens, Houses and Kindness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on a country farm is very relaxing and makes for relaxing days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a long chapter. Google doc's has this one at 8 pages and my normal page length is 4.
> 
> Also beware in case this is not your thing, there is noodle dragon sex with my oc in this chapter, so if that's not your jam, then skip the end.
> 
> anyway here we go :D

I wake before the men the following morning. I shimmy out from between them easy enough this time. Once i’m out of bed they snuggle each other in there sleep. I smile at them before using the restroom. Once that’s done I decide to make breakfast for everyone as a nice surprise. Glancing at the clock I see it’s seven am so not to early I hope. I go over to my suitcase and grab my robe out of it and tie it around my body.

Closing the door behind me I move as silent as I can to the kitchen and go about getting everything I need, thankful to see they do indeed have everything I need for pancakes. I hum to myself quietly and get to work mixing everything up in the big mixing bowl. Some of the house cats watch me from the kitchen table. I split the mixes up into smaller bowls. I add some chocolate chips to one bowl. Blueberries to other bowl.

Twenty minutes later I have all the pancakes made and I move onto the eggs and bacon deciding to go all out now. I cook the bacon first. Once they're done I move onto the eggs hearing movement from the bedrooms now. Adding some chives, onions and bell peppers to the eggs I mix it all up.I break up a piece of bacon and crumble it into the eggs too. Once those are done, I put everything on plates and set them on the warmer to keep everything nice and warm.

I start making coffee and tea to go with the food. Look at the window over the sink I watch the horses for a minute before yawning. Warm arms snake around me from behind and lips kiss my cheek sweetly making me smile. “Good morning my dragon.” I say softly.

His chin rest on my shoulder kissing the side of my neck breathing me in. “Good morning my love.” He whispers back.

I lean into him waiting for the coffee and tea to be done. He watches out the window with me. The whole domestic setting is very alien to me, but very welcome. Something in fact I could very much get used to no problem and I wonder how my men feel on the matter. Once the coffee and hot water for the tea are ready I get to work making them how they like. Hanzo watches over my shoulder silently.

I’ve watched them enough to know how they like their tea and coffee by this point. I do Hanzo’s tea first, once I get everything in it just how he likes I hand him the mug of hot tea. He takes it with a quiet “thank you anata.” I drag Jesse’s mug over and add the coffee followed by 8 spoon fulls of sugar. Hanzo makes a face at the amount which just makes me laugh. We both know how sweet Jesse’s likes his coffee.

Speaking of which Jesse comes into the kitchen not a minute later yawning and scratching his belly. The flannel sleep pants look good on him. Of course the red tshirt looks good on him too, it’s just a tad to small hugging his wonderful arms and chest. Glancing at Hanzo I pout only slightly he has his blue robe on covering all his lovely curves. 

I hide my pout by turning around and grabbing Jesse’s cup of coffee and turn around giving it to him. His eyes blink sleepily down at me before smiling softly and kissing my forehead. “Good mornin darlin.” He takes the mug and breaths in the smell before drinking some. That small smile stays on his face as he sits down and continues to drink eyes closed still waking up.

Hanzo leans against the counter enjoying his tea silently waking up himself. I go about making my own coffee, adding even more sugar then Jesse and topping it off with a dash of whip cream. I take a nice big gulp of it and smile savoring it in my mouth before swallowing it down. I continue to watch the horses out the kitchen window when Gabe and Jack finally make it down to the kitchen. 

Both in their own robes looking alittle more awake then my guys. They blink seeing all the food made. “Aww no deberías tener un pequeño.” Gabe says out around a yawn.

I just smile. “Yo también quería. Ahora ven a desayunar.”

Jack walks by to get his own coffee ruffling my hair on the way. “Thanks kid, this all looks really good.” I roll my eyes playfully at the name and hair ruffling. “Your welcome.”

My father pats my back. “Thanks for this. Saves me from having to deal with Jack’s cooking again.” I try not to laugh as Jack just flips him off. Gabe does laugh as he gets his coffee and breakfast. Smacking Jack’s ass on the way to the table earns him a hissed out “Gabe!” with a flustered face. I do turn away this time laughing. I pile some food on a plate and set it down in front of Jesse who is looking more awake now. 

“Mmmm this looks so good, thank ya sweetheart.” I kiss the top of his head before moving off to get Hanzo’s plate next. When he tries to get it himself I slap his hand away earning me a startled face. “I’ll get it for you, go sit down.” I raise an eyebrow at him daring him to say something more against it. He huffs before sitting down. I smile to myself before putting his own plate down in front of him. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. “Thank you anata.”

“Your welcome koibito.” 

I go get my own plate and sit down with everyone and eat, enjoying my own food without shame. By the end everyone went back for seconds and there was nothing left. I’m glad I made enough. Once everyone is good and full Jack offers to show me more of the farm and I hurry off to get dressed while everyone else stays around the table talking.

I throw on my long sunflower dress and cowgirl boots to match followed by my cowgirl hat. Once dressed I head out of the bedroom and then outside as I make my way to the barn where I see Jack standing. “So you wanna meet the chickens?” He ask offering me a warm smile.

“I would love to.” I offer my own smile, eager to meet more animals. 

I follow after him and he leads me to a smaller fenced in area with about twenty chickens. Once we're inside the area all the chickens mill around Jack. “Ok, ok hang on you little pigs i’ll feed you.” he laughs as they follow him to where the food is stored. I smile watching them. I sit down in a patch of grass and watch him feed the chickens as the chicks come in sit in my lap. There are so many little fuzzy chicks I can’t help cooing at them and just letting them crawl all over me. I’m so in love with them all. 

With all my attention on the chicks I never notice Jack take a picture with his phone and send it to Gabe. It’s one they will later print out and frame in there house. Jack hands me some feed for the chickens and I hold out my hands letting them peck the food out from my palms. All the little chirping and clucking sounds making me smile.

“Hey do you want to name one?” Jack ask sitting down on the bench next to me.

“Can I?” I ask excitedly.

“Of course. Can’t be anymore weird then the names we have picked out for them.” He says smiling fondly at the chickens.

My eyes roam over the chicks milling around me and in my lap before I spot a beautiful black and yellow fluff ball. I pick her up and hold her close thinking of a name. I look to Jack. “Hmmm how about Java?”

He nods liking it. “That’s the most normal name out of all of them.” he laughs quietly this time.

“Ok now I have to know what are the other names?” I ask curious now.

He smiles like a proud papa and starts listing off the names. “Death comes is that all black one, sunshine flower is the super yellow one, cloudy cloud is that all white one…”

He goes on and on and the names stay just as weird. It’s not hard to guess which ones my dad named, they all have to do with death. While the ones Jack named are all earthy sounding.

“How do you remember all the names?”

“Oh it’s not so hard once you say them enough times.” Jack pets sunshine flower in his lap looking over his babies.

“And normal names were out of the question.” I say teasingly. 

“Of course.” he offers back smiling.

Soon enough he leads me where they keep the goats. All of them having their own weird names too. Little Java sleeps in my hands. We watch the ducks for a minute then he leads me to the one lone cow they have. “She’s old so we can’t sell her. So we decided to just let her stay here until she passes.”

Jack gives her side a few fond pats after saying this. She offers a mooo and a nuzzle to his chest for it. My eyes soften watching them. Anyone who loves animals like this is a person worthy of knowing. I bite my tongue before saying ‘what a sweetheart he is’ pops out, sure it would embarrass him. But it’s true. He shows the same care to the animals he does to the members of overwatch. No wonder Tracer and Hana call him dad. What I do say instead is, “Your a good man Jack.”

He looks to me and blinks before bowing his head slightly and frowning still petting the cow. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew of what went on….back then.”

He doesn’t have to say anything else I know what he is talking about. I’ve read the files when talon had me. I know enough and I know he made mistakes, but then so does everyone, we are after all only human and I can’t fault him for only being human.

I take a deep breath. “I know enough of what went on back then to know that you might of made mistakes, but so did alot of people. Nobody's perfect Jack. Errors get made, maybe even really bad stuff happens from it, but at the end of the day the only thing you can do, is your best. You can’t control everything as much as we may want to.”

I walk right up to Jack to really get my point across. Making sure Java doesn’t get smashed I hug Jack to me. “You. Are. A. good. Man. Jack.” I make it a point to emphasize every word so he knows how serious I am.

I feel him swallow before he is hugging me back. If I notice a few tears fall down his cheeks I don’t say anything about it. Just offer a silent comfort, something I’m finding i’m good at giving. Once he breaks the hug I ask him to show me more animals. Wiping his cheeks and clearing his throat he ask me to follow him.

We past the chicken area and I put java back down with her friends before continuing to follow Jack. We walk for about fifteen minutes before we come to a clearing. Jack clears his throat again before speaking looking suddenly a tad nervous. 

“So Gabe and I were thinking and we agreed we have plenty of room for another house over there in that clearing and well….if you guys wanted to you could build a house and live there….but only if it’s something you guys would want, don’t feel pressured or anything….it’s just something me and Gabe talked about. He wants to spend more time getting to know you and I know you feel the same so just...yeah that’s it.”

If I wasn’t so floored by the offer I would be teasing him for looking so nervous, but as it stands i’m just in shock. Would the guys even go for that? Would they be willing to retire? Would they even wanna live here and so close to gabe and jack?

“Look I know it’s a big decision, talk it over with the boys and let us know ok?” Jack pats my shoulder reassuringly. All I can do is nod still thinking about it. I follow Jack back to the house before we split up and I spend some time with Azul. I find a nice shady spot under a tree and sit down after awhile Azul comes over and lays down. Resting his head in my lap. I try not to giggle at how much of a dog he looks like when doing this. My fingers gently run through his mane as I relax against the tree. I lower my hat over my eyes and enjoy being outside.

At some point I must've dozed off because when I blink my eyes open, Azul is getting up and the sun has moved lower in the sky. Standing I stretch and make my way over to the house. Yawning I step into the house and sigh happily feeling the cold ac on my face.

The rest of the evening is a blur of good food and good company once again. That night I go to bed sad that i’m leaving in the morning. I have yet to bring up what Jack and I talked about. I just need to find a good time to do so. The next morning is a tearful goodbye for me and my dad. He tries like hell to hide them, but I see the unshed tears anyway. Promising to come back soon we board the plane. My mood very blue. No amount of jokes or stories from Jesse can get my mood better. By the time we get back to base I’m finally feeling better only for my mood to turn blue once more when I learn the men are needed on an emergency recon mission.

They barely get time anytime to say goodbye to me before they are leaving by transport along with Ana, and Tracer. So now I wait for my men to come back from there little three day recon trip. Hanzo has insisted the dragons stay behind with me however.

No amount of arguing had made him change his mind. I wanted the dragons to help keep him and Jesse safe in case something happened, but he just would not budge on the matter. Stubborn fool of a man. Day one was pretty slow, but at least the dragons kept me company. That night however I was missing my men in a different way and I didn’t know what to do about it. I have never pleasured myself before and for some reason the idea of doing so made me blush.

I was about to learn more things from the dragons then I ever knew. One being they had desires same as the men, not as often, but when they did they wanted what was theirs, meaning that first night alone with my own thoughts on whether or not I should pleasure myself, the dragons decided for me. They made sure I was ok with everything of course. I surprisingly was very ok with this. It was way beyond anything I thought I would ever do, but the desire to see how it was overrode any fears I might of had.

They started out gentle. A lick over a nipple, a nip to my shoulder. When I asked for more they happily did so, their growls of want against my skin as they both work together to bring me over the edge. One has his forked tongue against my clit, the other one’s tongue in my ass. Suddenly they both do something with there tongues and I’m coming so hard I see stars. I hold the pillow over my face, screaming in ecstasy. 

Bonelessly, I fall asleep that night with both of them wrapped around me tightly, making me feel safe. The next night they do the same thing, but this time while one gets me more and more used to having something in my ass, the other slowly enters me with its own cock this time, and I feel like I should not be liking this so much, right? Ultimately I can’t find anything about this I don’t like and ask for more shamelessly, wondering if my men could see me now would they like watching this?

The soft scales on the dragon's cock feel so unlike anything I have felt to date, I can’t help being louder than normal. Its clawed paws holding my hips tight as it pounds into me from behind. It’s long body draping over my back and biting the area between my neck and shoulder making me cry out in pained pleasure before I’m coming from it all.

Panting, I flop down to the mattress. The wound is licked, helping it heal, and I smile my thanks before passing out for the night. Each night is the same. The days are spent worrying about my men and how their mission is going and the nights are filled with the dragons taking care of me in all the right ways. 

By the sixth night I’ve gone from not being able to take anyone from behind to being able to take both dragons, both from the front and back at the same time. All the scratches and love bites over my body feel like a badge of honor by this point. How far I’ve come. At least in bed.

“Our beautiful akachan. You’ve come so far. The master will be so pleased. As will Jesse. For now let us love you the way you deserved to be loved out koibito. Watashitachi no utsukushī hana, anata wa sore ga tsukura retanode, doragonkokku o yoku toru.”

I gasp at the last couple of words, at their dirty talk. They wrap their tails around me as they both move back and forth inside me. Their movements are gentle tonight and so loving. While one runs it’s tongue over my nipples, nipping slightly, the other one’s tongue nibbles on my neck and shoulders from behind. I lose myself with them and the time around us. By the end of it, I’m so boneless and fucked out, I barely notice them reaching their peak after mine.

If someone had told me last year I would be with Overwatch and getting fucked by two spirit dragons who belong to one of my soulmates, I would've just laughed in their face or called them a liar. That night my sleep is peaceful and calm surrounded by the dragons. While I love them so much, I’m missing my guys something bad now, and I grow worried the longer they are gone. What was supposed to be a three day recon mission has turned into a six day recon mission, and I hope nothing bad has happened. I fall asleep the following night worried to death about them. ‘Please come back to me’ I think before sleep claims me.


	48. The fivesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smutty good times with the men, jenny and the dragons all at once, yeehaw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more smutty good times ;)

Turns out in the end I only had to wait two more days. The following morning I got a text it was short and brief but it explained why the mission was taking so long and why they had been so silent. Didn’t wanna blow there recon by being spotted so had to lay low. Be back in two days at most. The text made me feel so much better knowing they were alive and safe for the moment.  
My eyes teared up just thinking about them. I fought the tears back however. Two days, they will be back in two days. Finally.

Two days later when there transport lands I honestly don’t know who ran to who. All I know is I finally have them in my arms again and I couldn’t be happier. Our group hug feels so good I just bask in it. I feel through the bond them doing the same and I finally know what home is. There my home.

There worn out and tired as hell so after more hugs and some kisses we all take a nap together. Truthfully this whole week they have been gone, my sleep wasn’t the best, the dragons helped, but it just wasn’t the same. I hardly ate anything either. Laying down in between them I finally feel whole again. There duel sighs of contentment share in the feeling.

Waking up is a experience the following morning. In my dreams I feel so much pleasure rushing through my body it wakes me up only to find Hanzo and his mouth between my legs. His eyes flicker up to mine a smirk on his face before his tongue is plunging back into me.

“H...Hanzo.” I exclaim breathlessly. 

My head falling back against my pillow only for Jesse to suddenly loom over me before kissing me, stealing my breath away. After a few minutes of this treatment they pull away and I whine at all the loss only to be pulled into a sitting position. The position is reminiscent of our first time together only this time i’ll finally be able to take both men at the same time. My heart rate goes up just at the thought of it in excitement.

Hanzo is the one behind me this time. His arms snake around my middle pulling me back against his chest as his breath moves over my left ear.

“My dragons tell me you took good care of them awhile we were gone. Did you enjoy the care they gave you my flower? Did there cocks feel good inside of you as they stole your breath away?” His words whispered into my ear as I gasp at what he says.

“Mmmmm darlin you're blushin. Was it something Hanzo said?” Is Jesse’s cheeky response.

“I...I mean...yes..” My throat is suddenly having a hard time working with the way Jesse is looking at me and Hanzo’s words still playing in my head. On top of all that the images of the dragons and me together play through my mind and it makes me break out in a sweat.

Our bond is getting stronger I am starting to notice. I can feel their thoughts more easily now. There feelings. And it’s clear the same is for them with Hanzo’s next words. 

“Anata mmm I see...the memory, we both can. You look so good between them, so good taking their cocks like that.” Hanzo whispers next to my other ear now. His voice husky with lust and desire.

It’s hard getting words out of my throat at his words so all I can do is nod my head eagerly. It doesn’t escape my notice as Jesse wraps his legs around us in a circle the half erection pressing against my ass cheeks or now the one against my belly making me tremble in anticipation. Suddenly there is glowing blue on my shoulder whispering in my other ear.

“ Watashitachi no utsukushī hana.” I smile at his words.

One of the other dragons rest on Jesse’s shoulder purring into his neck making him close his eyes and tilt his head to rub up against the dragon fondly. The dragon looks to me and there is a glint in his eyes. A very lustful glint and one I know well by now. 

“Oh it’s gonna be one of those nights huh little darlins?” Jesse smiles, but it’s a naughty one.

Before I can ask what he means I feel fingers rubbing over my hole teasingly. Making me squirm back into his fingers wanting more. Wanting so much more. The dragon on my shoulder moves back to Hanzo’s shoulder and watches like the little spy it is.

“So eager my flower just look at you. So beautifully flushed just for us. Wanting us so badly. That is what you want isn’t it anata?” His breath hot against my ear.

“Yes….please…” My voice just a whisper as his fingers continue to rub over my hole teasing it, teasing me.

“Oh pequeña señora vamos a cuidar tan bien de ti. Llenarte tan bien.” Jesse whispers by my ear before taking my face between his hands and kissing me deeply. His tongue sweeping into my mouth and swirling around my own tongue. My hands hold onto his biceps as I moan into the kiss. The half erections turn into full on erections in a matter of moments. The fingers rubbing my hole turn into a finger sliding inside me and I shudder at the feeling, loving it.

This goes on for what feels like forever. Soon one finger is two then three as Jesse fingers first rub over my clit before moving down to finger me from the front. I throw my head back against Hanzo’s shoulder moaning and gasping. The lube and fingers feel good, but I want more, so much more. No words are needed now they can feel the want and desire and desire for more.

 

Seems the dragons are done being on the sidelines for this and grow bigger before moving behind the men. Through the bond I can feel the dragons start to finger them the same way they have been doing to me. There duel gasp add to mine now. Dragons are indeed possessive creatures and they want the men tonight and they're gonna get them. Not like the men don’t want it, there want for it is strong now through the bond.

We spend a good amount of time this way just building everything up until we are all good and ready for it. After putting plenty of lube on themselves, first Hanzo slides in. It’s still a new feeling having someone back there, but not unwelcome in the slightest. I moan when he bottoms out. He pants by my ear. Jesse is the next to slide in, filling me up so fully. Stretching my walls so good.  
Having them both in me is divine. Once Jesse bottoms out he moans louder then me.

“Fuck...I can feel Hanzo’s cock like this...shit.” He pants out. 

“Watashi no koyōte o motto motto kanjiru yō ni.” The dragon behind Jesse whispers in his ear making him bite his bottom lip.

“Anata wa ima sugu watashi o yorokoba sete kudasai.” The dragon behind Hanzo whispers.

I feel Hanzo’s nod at the dragon's words before both of them enter the men at the same time. Going slowly until they too bottom out. Earning more moans out of the men. The men are not the only ones enjoying that feeling, I can feel it all through the bond and it’s so very good. The men slowly start to move first and then the dragons find a pace that works for all of us. The feeling is indescribable. The amount of pleasure swirling around all of us is heaven. The only sounds filling the room are our very loud moans and gasp followed by the slapping of skin on skin and more moans and gasp.

We don’t go fast, we go sweetly slow savoring the push and pull hitting all our sweet spots. The dragons do start to speed up some as there climaxes get close. The men have been pretty silent. No dirty words, no more cheeky comments, just moan after moan. They look a mess. I can’t look much better by this point. My lips have to look kiss swollen from all the kisses. Hickies on my breast for sure from Jesse’s mouth. Hickies on my shoulders from Hanzo’s mouth. All marked up. I love it. The dragons have given the men there own marks. Possessive little brats.

Sweats rolling down our bodies now. How long we have been going at this I have no idea. Jesse won’t let me cum until they are. Holding it back has been so hard. I can’t hold on much longer.

“Oh our desert rose you're doing so good for us. Te amo tanto niña.” He says against my lips before kissing me. He breaks away when the dragon gives a hard thrust behind him.

“Watashitachi no tsuki to hoshi. Watashitachi no chīsana hana. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.” Hanzo's voice breathless against my ear now.

I turn my head to get a slightly sloppy kiss from him. He plunges his tongue in my mouth making me melt against him. His tongue as possessive as his dragons. “Cum for us little flower.” His words said against my lips as we break apart for air.

The euphoric feeling that overcomes me is wonderful. My body spasms through it this time. Stronger than any orgasm I have had yet with them. I cling to Jesse tightly through it. His and Hanzo’s arms hold me through it as there orgasm’s hit them at the same time as mine. The dragon's following right after them. The dragon behind Hanzo noses the area between my shoulder and neck before biting down through the skin.

There is almost no pain just a fuzzy feeling through the bond. It feels more open, more connected between us all. My brain is in a haze now. It doesn’t feel like the men are in a much better shape. I feel the dragon's tongue lick over the wound as I slump in my man's arms feeling like a worn out noodle now.

“I love you both so much. I love you all so much.” I mumble against Jesse’s chest.

There arms tighten around me lovingly. “I love ya too darlin.” Jesse whispers. 

“I love you too anata.” Hanzo whispers after him. 

“We love our little lightening bolt too.” The dragon’s say at the same time.

I giggle at their nickname feeling content and loved. So loved.


	49. And Then There Was A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENNY GETS A AMAZING SURPRISE FOR CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look another chapter already. Even though I have been sick I have been on a roll chapter wise so thanks flu/cold.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and in the next one I will discuss when Jesse and Hanzo met and so on.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks Kira for helping me pick out a puppy to use for this. (hugs)

We fall into a content routine until Thanksgiving rolls around. With plenty of people gone on the holiday, it’s spent with good easy food and company. A few more weeks go by in the same sweet routine. After Thanksgiving I accompany them to the training hall and watch them practice. It’s really something to watch them use their weapons. So graceful and fluid. It’s also a turn on the way their muscles move and work. I never tell them that of course, but then they know just by the feelings alone. I don’t hide those, not anymore, no more blocking. It feels nice to trust so completely. 

Soon enough Christmas is here and we fly back to Indiana to be with Jack and Gabe. I get to help pick out my first tree. Everyone helps decorate the tree. When it comes time to place the star on top Jesse lifts me up to place it on, making me giggle at suddenly being so tall. Hanzo sits off to the side making a garland strand with popcorn while a few of the cats sit near by.

My father and Jack tell us the stories for almost every ornament placed on the tree as we go. Once the star is placed on it we help with the lights.

“Why are there so many purple lights?” I ask at no one in particular. 

“There our Halloween lights. We don’t have that many Christmas lights yet.” Jack replies. 

“Wait...different holidays have different colored lights?” I turn a confused look to Jack. 

He turns his wide eyed look to me before it dawning on him I have no idea about lots of things still. Everyone starts sharing different things about holidays, the what’s and why’s of everything. It goes on for hours while we do up the tree slowly. It’s nice learning new things. Between my tablet and what people tell me i’m slowly learning so much stuff. My brain feels like a sponge soaking up all the new info. They even tell me the story that is normally told to little kids about a person called Santa Clause. I hang on every word when my father tells me about him.

I love the idea of the man, his kindness. It really speaks to me and I go to bed that night smiling before falling asleep between my two men. Christmas morning comes. I wake before my men and sneak into the living room. I place my gift to them wrapped in burlap under the tree. Hiding it had been a bitch, but the attic worked good enough for hiding things.

Next I place my gift to Jack and Gabe under the tree, also wrapped in burlap. I went for homemade gifts this year. Maybe next year I will get them more, but for now hopefully they will like what I drew them. I had tried adding something to these, but I wasn’t sure what to get so this was it. Thankfully looking at the few gifts under the tree, it looks like everyone kept it simple.

Once that’s done I start the coffee, yawning before heading back to the bedroom. Snuggling back in between them I sigh softly tangling my feet with theres. In their sleep they snuggle back up against me. There soft snores the sweetest lullaby. About a hour later I blink my eyes open again feeling Jesse stir next to me.  
I blink a few times before my eyes look into Jesse’s warm brown ones. There still sleep filled, but they hold so much fondness. “Morning sweetheart.” He whispers.

“Good morning mi amor.” I whisper back before pressing my lips to his in a good morning kiss.

In his sleep Hanzo rolls over on his back slightly away from us as Jesse’s hand runs up and down my side as I snuggle more into him burying my head under his chin. Rubbing my cheek against his chest hairs yawning. Again the thoughts of big burly bear come to mind with how hairy Jesse is. I never mind. It suits him. I hear the rumbles of his laugh through his chest. “A bear huh?”

My hands run over his back feeling more little hairs. “You know it’s true.”

His hand caress the bottom of my back and cup over my butt cheeks, kneading softly. “Maybe.”

I flick my tongue out against his nipple playfully. “There is no maybe about it.”

His hand on my butt grips harder feeling the nipple lick. “Careful there darlin.”

Instead of listening to him I flick the other nipple with my tongue giggling. “Or what?”

He growls playfully moving us to where I’m suddenly under him with him looming over me his face right above mine. His thumb slides over my bottom lip slowly, his eyes starting to get a hungry look. “Or your gonna get punished little lady.” His lips move down to mine hungrily claiming my mouth with his own.

His arms wrap around my back holding me to him tightly. I snake my hands into his soft brown locks of hair and grab fistfuls of hair. I can feel his morning erection through his sleep pants. Ready to go already. Normally it doesn’t take either of the men very long to get there first orgasm in the morning.

I slip one of my hands past the waistband of his pants and stroke him gently at first earning me a groan into the kiss. When my other hand reaches down to cup his balls as well he is putty in my hands. A shudder runs down his spine and the whispered “fuck” against my neck is music to my ears. I start sucking hickies into the skin of his neck and nibble on his earlobes, tugging on them with my teeth. “Mmmmm baby girl.” His voice a low whine in pleasure.

Pulling his sleep pants down enough to release his member to the morning air I start really moving my hands making him hold me tighter as he nears his edge faster now. I show no mercy to him. “Niña no voy a durar mucho más.” His words breathless against my ear. 

I give a good hard tug. “Voy a venir cariño.”

It’s my only warning before he is coming all over my hand and stomach between us. I can feel his toe’s curling through it, his quiet groan against my neck his only sound. Once I feel him relax I reach over and grab some tissues cleaning us up before snuggling up back with him. A quick kiss from him and he is out like a light again. I close my eyes deciding to sleep just a bit more.

When I awake again it’s to the sound of the shower running and the quiet moans of morning sex from the guys. There stamina has no bounds I swear. I sit up yawning letting the sheets fall down exposing my tiny sleep shirt and shorts. I sit up straighter hearing the shower turn off and at the feeling of nervousness coming from them now. Whatever there suddenly whispering about there doing a very good job of keeping me from knowing what it is through the bond.

Once they come out of the bathroom I offer them a warm smile. With a towel still wrapped around his waist Hanzo kneels on the bed and gives me a good morning kiss. “Good morning love.” He says pulling back.

“Good morning sweetie.” I smile at him and Jesse sweetly. “What were you two whispering about in there?”

“You should know better then to ask that on christmas morning anata.” Hanzo playfully replies getting dressed.

Sticking my tongue out at him earns a pillow to my face, making me laugh. “Hey!”

“You stay here with Jesse while I get your christmas present.” Behind his outward calm appearance I can sense his nerves are through the roof, but I say nothing as he leaves the room.

Jesse is even worse at hiding his nerves, but I just smile at him as he sits down next to me on the bed wearing jeans and nothing else yet. A good look for him honestly. Jesse takes one of my hands and holds it in both of his as he brings it to his mouth and kisses my knuckles softly. His eyes gazing into mine.

“We love you so much darlin and we weren’t sure if what we picked out would be something you’d want yet or not, but we thought you know what? Life’s too short for second guesses and such so...I hope you like it sweetheart.”

I lean over and kiss him. “I’m sure I will sweetie no worries. I’ll love whatever you guys got me cause it came from you.” I offer him honestly. He relaxes alittle at my words, but he’s still nervous.

Whatever the surprise is there doing a damn good job of hiding what it is through the bond. No sooner had those thoughts gone through my head then the bedroom door creaked open. No Hanzo yet, just the tiny click click sound of nails on the floorboards before I hear a very excited ‘bark’ from the floor making me smile in excitement as I lean over the bed and look down.

I have never in all my life seen so many wrinkles on a puppy before. I reach down and pick her up, setting her down on the bed as I try not to cry. The cute red bow tied around her neck is so cute. She even already has a cute little pink collar with name tag and everything. I set her in my lap as she yips and barks all excitedly. Checking out the name tag however renders me speechless. My eyes widen and all I can do is hold the puppy to me as I look over her head to Hanzo in the doorway, a nervous smile on his face same as Jesse’s.

As tears fall from my eyes I nod my head furiously at the ‘Will you do us the honor of being our wife?’ etched into the name tag.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/overwatch-christmas-s_zpsew1jlpwd.jpg.html)  



	50. It Was Pink And Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy times and sweet words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more sexy times and sweet words :D and a pink ring
> 
> check out my tumblr to find pictures of her ring.

Placing the puppy on the bed I stand up and rush over to Hanzo hugging him and kissing all over his face so happy in this moment. All the attention makes him laugh hugging me back. There are unshed tears in his eyes when I pull back to look up at him. Jesse places the puppy down on the ground with a small bone and joins us over by the door hugging us to him.

I look up at them both resting a hand on each of their cheeks before speaking from the heart. 

“We’ve been through alot to get to this point. This isn’t something I ever thought I would get a chance to have or frankly something I thought I would deserve, but….you have made me see how wrong I was in thinking that. You both mean so much to me and I love you with all my heart. Now and forever.”

By the end of it i’m crying, but that’s not surprising. My words caused the unshed tears in their eyes to fall down there cheeks by this point. The names on our wrist have never shined so brightly then they do right now. Stepping up on my tippy toes I kiss both of them lovingly. 

The next few minutes are a blur of kisses turning into deeper kisses followed by clothes coming off in a rush as Hanzo picks me up and pins me back against Jesse’s chest. He helps me wrap my legs around his waist as Jesse’s arms wrap around my middle from behind. His hands going to my breast immediately kneading them and pinching the nipples as his mouth goes to work on my neck.

Hanzo waste no time lubing first himself then Jesse up before throwing the bottle back on the bed from over his shoulder. His mouth is back on mine in a heartbeat. I thread my hands in his hair and open my mouth to him making us both moan into the kiss. Jesse starts prepping me from behind while Hanzo slowly slides in between my walls. My hands curl into fist tugging on his hair as he bottoms out. “Oh my anata, my aisuru.” are his only words before he is claiming my mouth again.

Jesse slowly starts sinking in slowly at first. Until stick my butt out more giving him all the hint he needs. Once he bottoms out we all shudder from the feeling of being all connected before they both set a fast pace knowing we won’t last long like this. 

“Come on boys give it to me like you mean it, don’t hold back, give me your beautiful cocks. I need it, I need them, I need you.” With my eyes closed as I suck on Hanzo’s neck I can’t see there eyes widen or there smiles turn devilish at my words, but I can sure feel there shock, followed by a new rush of lust and want.

Jesse’s hand in my hair grabs a handful of hair and gently pulls my head back so his lips claim mine. Hanzo’s mouth finds its way to my breast and suckle on my nipples making me cry out. The sound muffled by Jesse’s lips. When Hanzo does it again I come undone before them, cumming hard. There duel groans followed by their own release follow right after me.

For a minute the only sound is our panting before the puppy barks at us from her spot on the floor by the bed making us smile at her. Slowly Jesse slides out first as I hang onto Hanzo. Once he is in the bathroom, Hanzo slides out and sets me down on wobbly legs. He brushes the hair out of my face and kisses me so sweetly, I almost cry from how tender it is.

“Are you happy anata?” He ask still caressing my face with his hands gently.

“I am. I’m so happy.” I reply contently happy.

“So are we.” He replies softly. He kisses the top of my head before heading into the bathroom.

I take some tissues and clean myself up a bit before sitting down with the puppy on the floor. I play tug of war with her before noticing a ring around her collar. I look to the bathroom. In all the excitement did they forget I never got to it? I smile taking her collar off and slipping the ring off. I put her collar back on after some wiggling around.

The ring is beautiful. The band is black in color with tiny pink and white diamonds going all the way around it. Engraved on the inside are the words: aisuru and amado. The japanese and spanish words for beloved. More tears now as I slip it on my finger. Thinking back to what I read on my tablet, making sure I put it on the right finger and I did in fact put it on my ring finger. It’s a perfect fit.

Glancing to the wall clock I see it’s almost eight am. I get up off the floor and sit down on the bed with the puppy. “Ok you need a name, hmmmm how about Molly?” She barks happily licking my face and wagging her tail making me laugh. “Molly it is then.”

The men come back out and Jesse looks like he is about to ask something, but it dies out seeing the ring on my finger. They both smile seeing it on. “You found it anata. I’m afraid in all the excitement it got temporarily forgotten.” He takes my hand and holds it looking at the ring.

He swallows the lump in his throat. His emotions are so joyfully happy it’s a wonder he isn’t crying as much as I am. Jesse shares in both our feelings of joy. He runs his thumb over the main stone of the ring. “When Hanzo and I first got married do ya know what happened when we said our vows?”

I shake my head no listening to his story.

“Right when we finished our vows your name appeared on our wrist. Imagine our surprise. We were shocked to say the least, but you know what we really felt in that moment?”

“What?” I stare up at them enraptured in the story. Hanzo moves some hair behind my ear as Jesse continues.

“Lucky. More than lucky. We thought we had found our one true soulmate and lo and behold, we were being given another one. We felt like the luckiest men alive and we couldn’t wait to find ya and meet ya. That feeling still holds true darlin. You're the sweetest, kindness person. You make people feel better by being a good listener, and giving good hugs. You make good comfort food, you look out for others and your damn sexy as hell sweetheart…..what i’m trying to say is we have been waiting our whole lives to be with ya and we're real happy it’s finally here.”

By the end there's tears running down my face, running down Hanzo’s face and running down Jesse’s face. We are all one big happy mess. All Hanzo can do is nod agreeing with what Jesse said. All I can do is shake my head and give them both kisses feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


	51. What A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets the good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack learn the good news. Next chapter it's night time and someone is up to no good. Time for Jenny to kick there ass before getting her own ass kicked.

After a few more sweet kisses I go take a shower. The hot water feeling heavenly. My eyes flick down to the ring now on my finger every few seconds making me bite my bottom lip before smiling like a loon. The men decided to make breakfast, so I have the shower to myself right now. I shower until my skin is nice and pink and I smell like the cherry blossom body wash from head to toe.

Stepping out I see Molly sleeping on the bathmat. I smile listening to her soft snores. I hope Takara likes her. I get dressed in a simple pair of jeans and off the shoulder red and blue christmas sweater. The colors had reminded me of my men and I smile looking at it before picking up Molly who is being a lazy bones. She snuggles into me, placing her face in my neck and I try not to think about how a baby would do the very same thing.

I walk out of our room to the sight of my men making breakfast in the kitchen. There quiet words spoken to one another as they cook stuff on the stove. The fond touches between them, the way they move in sync, speaks of years and years of being together and I frown knowing I have a long way to go until I get to that point. It makes me alittle sad and I don’t know why.

Even after all the sweet words filling our room this morning the ugly doubtful words of not belonging with them rears its ugly head again. I take a deep breath pushing those mean words deep down where they belong. I have no place for them this morning. This morning is about love and family. With happier thoughts I move to the kitchen and sit down with Molly in my lap.

She is heavier than Takara for sure. For a puppy she sure is calm at least right now. All she seems to want to do right now is chew on my sweater. “No Molly, bad girl.” I whisper softly to her taking my sweater out of her mouth.

This time a plate of yummy looking bacon, fried eggs and rice is set down in front of me, along with a hot cup of green tea. Not seeing any of the cats around I place Molly down on the floor where she sniffs around curiously. I look back up as the men sit down across from me. 

“Thank you sweethearts, this looks really good.” I smile gratefully at them before picking up my chopsticks and digging in.

“You're welcome darlin.” Jesse replies before him and Hanzo start eating as well.

Everyone eats in silence for the most part. I still close my eyes plenty of times while eating savoring the flavors in my mouth happily. Something that always has the guys smiling at me in amusement. This time is no different. Taste so good to not eating MRE’s anymore. Can’t believe there was ever a time I liked those things. Yuk.

Molly sits down on the floor watching us all three begging for food with pitiful whines. “Molly no.” Hanzo’s voice is kind, but firm. For a puppy she listens really well too. She goes silent after that and pouts laying down. I try not to laugh at her sad looking face. We are almost done eating when Jesse waves his last thing of bacon under the table and of course Molly runs to it eating it all in one bite before licking her chops happily. “Jesse!” Hanzo’s voice is scolding. Jesse for his part looks sheepish, but not really all that sorry. I try not to laugh.

“Jesse she will never learn if you keep giving her food like that.” Hanzo’s voice carries the same level of firmness, and fondness as before.

“Aww darlin it’s not gonna hurt her none to have alittle every now and then.” Jesse pouts now.

“How about if she is good and doesn’t beg during meals, she gets a reward after?” I offer.

“That is a acceptable compromise anata.” Hanzo smiles softly.

“Good.” I offer back before finishing my tea, contently full now.

Glancing at the clock I notice it’s almost nine am now when I hear my father and Jack enter the kitchen. This morning there the sleepy ones walking over to the coffee, eyes barely open. Offering a grunt of “good morning.” 

I take mine and the boys dishes to the sink and start washing them. “Good morning papi. Morning Jack.” I offer cheerfully.

Jesse tries to help with the dishes and I shoo him away. “I’ve got this honey. Why don’t you take Molly outside, see if she has to do anything.” I offer.

“Sure thing sweetpea. Come on Molly.” He picks her up and she goes for his face licking it excitedly making him laugh and rub his sleeve on his cheek making a face at all the slobber. 

While Gabe and Jack sit down to eat still half asleep Hanzo comes over and helps dry the dishes, no amount of shooing away makes him give up. So I relent. In no time our dishes are cleaned and put away as Jesse comes back in with Molly. He sets her down on the floor. She makes her way to my father barking up at him wanting attention. 

Looking more awake now he looks down and smiles. “And who is this?” he ask picking her up.

“She’s part of my Christmas present.” I reply suddenly nervous, but a good nervous. They haven't seen my ring yet. “Her names Molly.”

Hanzo has sat back down by now with another cup of tea, the mug hiding his nervous smile from Gabe and Jack. Jesse leans back against the counter sharing the same nervous smile. Waiting for my dad to see the name tag to give it all away. He pets her laughing at how wiggly she is until he see’s the tag. His eyes widen, the smile stays though. It’s one of shock to say the least, but he looks happy, thrilled even and his eyes start looking extra bright.  
He looks to Jack and shows him Molly and the name tag. He rubs sleep out of his eyes before looking at what it says. That wakes him up. His eyes get huge and looks between me, Jesse and Hanzo. Before looking back to me.

“Are you engaged?” Jack ask in disbelief.

“Maybe.” I reply mischievously smiling huge now.

That’s all it takes for happy chaos to ensue. Jack pats the back of my men happy for us. Gabe does the same, but when he faces Hanzo he looks at him for a minute as if looking for something. What I don’t know. Hanzo stares back raising a eyebrow and waiting silently crossing his arms across his chest.

“You gonna take care of my little girl?” My father ask.

“Dad!” I gasp out before covering my face in embarrassment.

“What? Can’t I make sure you're taken care of?” He replies. 

“Dad! I’m twenty eight years old oh my god!”

“Doesn’t matter your age, i’ll always worry about you, you know this.”

“Dad! I love Hanzo, I love Jesse and they love me. That’s all that matters.”

I cross my arms over my chest now standing up daring my father to say something else along those lines. We have our first face off ignoring Jack and Jesse’s snickers from the sidelines. I can feel Hanzo’s humor at the situation. Doesn’t stop me from staring him down or rather trying too. His face is fierce and it’s serious and it’s beating mine right now.

“Besides why are you singling out Hanzo? Why aren't you asking Jesse this too? Even though it’s unneeded.”

He scoffs at me like I should know. “I helped raise that boy I know his mind, but Hanzo, never could get a beat on him.” He shrugs.

My turn to scoff now. “You mean to tell me, after all these years, you never took the time to get to know Hanzo even alittle?”

He rolls his eyes at me. “Girl I was kind of busy being Reaper and all that or did you forget?”

“No I didn’t forget, but I don’t know when that happened to you. I do know they married young so I know you had a few years before everything went to shit.”

By now we are kind of in each others faces or rather he is towering over me and I am poking him in the chest trying to get my point across. “Stop being a asshole to him dad or so help me i’ll…”

“You’ll what chica?” He smirks at me now thinking he has me.

“I won’t like you anymore. Nor will I talk to you for the rest of the day.” I respond trying not to smile. My words meant to be mostly teasing. He however takes them seriously. His smirk fades. He frowns sadly.

“Me heridas niña, voy a ser agradable Prometo.” He gives me sad puppy dog eyes making me smile and hug him fondly. “gracias papá”

He hugs me back fondly. “I’m happy for you cariño. Really. Now let me see the ring.”

I show him and his eyes go wide, how mouth forming a O shape. He clearly loves it. Jack finally comes over and looks at it too. “Holy shit, how many carats is this?”

I furrow my brow in confusion having no idea what that means. “Six.” Is Hanzo’s simple reply.

I guess that’s a good thing by how my father and Jack both look taken aback by that information. I smile down at my ring. It’s so pretty. I love it. I would love it no matter how many ‘carats’ it was.

“You both did good.” Gabe finally says.

“So glad you approve jefe.” Jesse says smiling slightly, his tone screams sarcasm making me giggle.

The rest of the morning is filled with excitement for the upcoming wedding. When we’ll do it we have no clue yet. I didn’t know they would get so into it. Gabe wants to make my wedding dress. I put my hand over my heart at his words touched so much that he would wanna do such a thing. Jack said he would be more then happy to make the wedding cake and by the afternoon, we were pretty dam sure the wedding would at least happen here in that clearing.

Feeling overwhelmed at lunch I step out and enjoy some quiet time with Azul and Molly. The silence of the animals and the wind through the trees calms me and I relax. The men sensing I needed the time to myself don’t bother me and for that i’m grateful. At some point the dragons float out and wrap around my neck like the little possessive creatures they are. I don’t mind. Molly likes them and they seem to like her. I have to scold them when they go for Java though.

“She is not a meal.” 

“We are sorry beloved. Watashitachi ni okoranaide kudasai, watashitachi wa anata o aishiteimasu.”  
It’s hard staying mad at them. “I forgive you.” I kiss both of their little heads making them purr happily. 

I lean back against Azul who is napping behind me and take a nap of my own in the warm sunshine of the day. Surrounded by my animals I sleep, dreaming of dragons.


	52. I Just Wanna Be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny says bye bye to something she has had her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, she didn't want them, so she gets her wish.

Jack made roast beef for dinner and the smell of it entering the house for dinner make my mouth water. For all the crap my dad gave Jack for his cooking, he really did make the best food. Guess he just liked to tease him. I ate mostly in silence just smiling and listening to the men all around the table talking about whatever or the wedding. What kind of cake, what colors, on and on. Frankly I was happy keeping it simple, hell I’m more then happy doing it as soon as possible no fan fare needed. All of it was overwhelming in a way I wasn’t used too. It was making me nervous. Something the men picked up on and moved to other topics.

At bedtime there was for once no sex, just lots of soft kisses, caresses, snuggles and sweet touches with sweet words between all of us. I fell asleep content and happy with my loves on either side of me. 

I wake up in the middle of the night needing to pee. I really need to stop drinking so much before bed. I shimmy out from the middle of my men and step into the bathroom doing my business. When I step out I pass the window as I head back to bed. Looking out the window for a minute I see Azul standing in a corner under the moonlight. Making a split discussion, I put on my robe and step out of the bedroom quietly. I head outside and go to Azul. His ears perk up as I near.

“Hey boy.” I whisper softly as not to scare him.

I crawl through the railing and move my hands over his sides and through his mane calming him, or trying to. He seems nervous and I can’t place why. “What’s the matter Azul?” 

My ears pick up voices suddenly coming from the barn and my body goes on high alert. My heart rate picks up and I grow nervous myself because those voices do not belong to anyone in my family. There strange voices I don’t know. I look to the house then back to the barn. “Fuck…”

I make the dumb decision to go to the barn afraid the intruders would be gone by the time I went to the house to get anyone. I keep low and stay as silent as I can as I sneak into the barn and climb into the hayloft as two men come into the barn with gas cans in hand. 

“Make sure to cover everything. We wanna make this place goes up good and fast. Nothing left but ash.”

“I don’t know about this…”

“Shutup! They stole this farm from me so now we will take it from them.”

“Pa they bought it at auction, they didn’t steal nothing.”

“Fucking pour that fucking gasoline over the barn or so help me god I will kill you myself boy!”

“Yes sir…” is the last mumbled reply I hear before the sound of gasoline splashing on wood fills my ears. The smell is next and I know I have to act soon or the whole barn will go up. I fling my hand out to send them flying and nothing...nothing happens. I frantically look down at my hands and my tattoos and they're not glowing….in fact they look dead to the world. That fucking half done tattoo is flickering and I have no idea what it means, but i’m shit out of luck right now. Fucking useless powers!

I look around and grab a pitchfork, the closest thing to a weapon I can find. A hand grabs my wrists twirling me around too a third guy I wasn’t aware of. I struggle against him before stabbing the pitchfork in his foot, when he lets go of me screaming in pain I withdraw the pitchfork and stab him in the chest seeing the gun in his hand. 

He falls to the ground making gurgling sounds. I grab his gun just as a fourth guy comes up into the hayloft. I smell smoke now and I see fire creeping up the barn walls slowly. I duck down behind hay bales as the guy shoots at me.

‘Jenny! Where are you!?’

I hear Hanzo’s words in my head as I duck down more avoiding more gunshots. The words are so clear in my mind now like he is right here next to me. He sounds scared.

‘The barn. I’m under fire!’

‘Fuck, darlin stay down, were on our way’

Jesse’s voice is trying to sound calm, but he is doing a poor job of it. I hear the fear from him as well.

‘Ok Je…’

BANG!

The reply in my mind dies off as I look down at my chest and see the spread of red over my chest. I gasp looking down and see the ringleader of the groups gun smoking pointing at me from down below. As it starts to get hard to breath I aim my gun at the guy below and fire, please to see I hit him in the chest before I slump over onto the hay covered floor.

‘JENNY!’

My name is not only shouted by Jesse and Hanzo, but the dragons too as they fly into the barn and murder everyone. My vision dims to the sight of the barn on fire and the dragons biting the head off of the ringleader. The last sounds to my ears are there screams, and the last sounds through the bond are the frantic calls of my name as I get pulled under into the darkness waiting for me.

I blink my eyes open to see only darkness all around me making my curl up into myself scared, not knowing where I am. I glance down at my flickering tattoo and see it has now stopped flickering and is whole. I slowly stand knowing what has happened now. I sneer at the tattoo angrily.

“I didn’t want any of this! Do you hear me? I don’t want any of this! I refuse this! Do you hear me I refuse this and want it gone! I want it all gone!” I scream into the darkness so angry and so tired of it all. The screaming goes on for I don’t know how long. I’m so angry.

“Is that what you really wish child?” A gently voice ask from somewhere after a time.

The voice is calming, but my mind is still set.

“Yes I no longer wish to have these powers.” I say the last word with hatred “They have brought me nothing but death and I wish them gone from me.

“If this is done, there is no undoing it. You will be like everyone else, is this what you want child?” The voice almost sounds sad.

“Yes…” I whisper. “Please I just want to be with my soulmates and live a normal life, it is all I have ever wanted….please I beg you.” My last words just a broken whisper. I try not to cry. I just want to go home.

A long sad sigh fills the space. “Very well. When you wake you will no longer have the power you once held, all of it will be gone. Know that once this is done, it can never be undone. It is finale.”

“I understand.” I reply softly.

“Then it is done!” The voice yells before silence fills the space once again.

I scream as pain fills my body from head to toe. The tattoos start to lose there shape and then they are misting away from my body and vanishing into thin air. The pain and my screams seem to go on forever before I am collapsing to the ground. ‘Did it work?’ are my last thoughts before I pass out.


	53. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama time.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Is the only sound I hear. My eyes are closed, and I feel sore all over. I lick my lips, they feel so dry and i'm so thirsty. My fingers curl slightly and I feel a hand holding my own. Curling my other fingers I feel a hand holding those too. My brow furrows as I blink my eyes open to the low light of the medbay at the watchpoint. Why am I all the way back here? Last things I remember were the barn fire, bleeding and then the darkness and the voice.

Taking in their appearances, they look terrible. Jesse’s beard is overgrown and bushy, and his hair is longer too. Dark circles under his eyes. Looking to Hanzo he doesn’t look much better, unkempt hair, dark circles under his eyes too. He looks thinner. Just how long have I been out? Looking to the calendar on the wall it displays the date and I about blanch. A month, a whole month I was out, what the hell?

I glance down to my hospital gown and frown, oh how I hate these things, but at least the hospital blanket is warm. Looking closer at it, I see it’s not actually the hospital blanket, but the one from our room. That makes me smile, the movement making me winch. My lips are so chapped and dry. I curl both my hands around there's tightly. Seeing the ring still on my finger fills me with new joy.

“Jesse.” I whisper. The action irritating my throat after so long without use.

When I get no reply I turn to Hanzo.

“Hanzo.” I whisper.

His eyes blink open and then widen seeing me awake. “Jenny?” he ask softly in disbelief. 

I smile at him. “Hey.” I offer.

He is up and his arms around me as much as they can be in a instant. I hug him back with my free arm. He doesn’t hide his tears or his crying softly into my shoulder. “Honey it’s ok.” I try and sooth.

“Watashitachi wa konkai wa anata o ushinatta to omotta. Anata wa okinaideshou.” He says brokenly. His feelings through the bond are so strong.

“It’s ok Hanzo i’m awake now. It’s ok.” My voice muffled against his neck.

Warm arms wrap around me from the other side. Another face buries into the other side of my neck. “Baby girl…” His voice gruff and watery.

I wrap my arm around the back of his neck holding him close. Holding them both close now. 

“I’m here, i’m here my loves.” I kiss Jesse’s cheek then Hanzo’s and just breath them in, holding them to me.

My words seem to have released the floodgates. So many emotions swirling around. Fear I would never wake up. Not knowing what to do. The endless worry for weeks and weeks. The strong fear I would die. It starts choking me up something bad.

We stay like that for how long I don’t know. With the hospital bed being so big they both crawl on up and snuggle me. Sleep doesn’t come easy to any of us, but when it does, I feel safe and loved as I drift off. Waking up is better this time. Still sore, but my lips don’t feel as chapped and my throat not as dry. With both of my men's heads each on a boob they snore softly.

I look through the medbay window and watch the sunrise. Feeling at peace, content, and happy. Feeling ready to start a new chapter in my life without the weird powers this time. I don’t regret getting rid of them. In fact I feel so much lighter and happier with them gone. I may miss my animal connection for a time, but I’ll learn to deal with that too.

Mercy keeps me in the medbay for the next few days just to make sure nothing lingering is wrong. I can’t put my finger on it, but I still don’t trust her at all. Something always seems off, but I never know what. Like she is keeping secrets, even if Jesse and Hanzo say nice things about her, i’ll always be keeping an eye on her.

Speaking of secrets since I woke up my men have seemed like they have a secret of their own, but when I ask about it, they tell me now isn’t the time. By the time I can leave medbay i’m actually pretty pissed about it. So much in fact that I don’t talk to them at all for the first few hours of the day. I try not to feel bad about it, but dammit I don’t like secrets and unlike the fun surprises months ago this does not feel like it’s a happy thing.

I get dressed and finally get to leave back to our room. Instead I go to my old room, grab the key my father gave me so long ago and head to the bigger room we never used. I grab my phone as well texting my dad. That first day I had woke up my men made sure to let Gabe know I was finally awake and ok. He had flew all the way here and hugged me for so long. Apparently while I was out he and Jack had flown back and forth twice to check on me.

With no one to watch the farm, they couldn’t leave the place for very long. The barn had been saved and no one was hurt. Only me and the four men who were out for revenge against my father and Jack. The dragons had killed all but one of them and he was the one who didn’t want any part of what was going on. Jack told me he was in prison now.

Speaking of the dragons, they have not left my side since waking up. I may not be speaking to my guys right now, but that didn’t include the dragons. 

“Please talk to them little one.”   
“Yes your silence is making their hearts very sad.”

I sigh to myself at there words.

“Then maybe they shouldn’t keep secrets from me like this.”

When I left the medbay the men had stepped out after it was clear I wasn’t gonna talk to them this morning. They went to go get me food. I try not to feel about leaving them hanging like that, but I just needed some air after being in the medbay for so long. Entering the bigger room, it’s almost triple the size of the one I share with my guys. It has a wonderful view of the ocean.

Putting the key down on the dresser I see a old half empty bottle of whiskey. I grab it heading to the balcony. I open the doors and sit down in one of the chairs opening the bottle. I spin the cap off. I need a drink, just a small one.

“Child you don’t need that this early in the day.”

“Yes let us take that from you.”

I look to them raising my eyebrow. “What’s with you guys?” I ask getting pissy again. Why am I so cranky this morning? Why is everyone around me weird anyway. Fuck this shit.

One of the dragons actually looks like it wants to laughs, but doesn’t. Like he knows something or finds something funny. The other one looks worried. And now i’m done with them as well. Arg! I take a big swig of the whiskey feeling it burn my mouth in the best ways.

“THAT’S NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY!” The worried dragon yells at me.

In shock I spit it all out coughing. My eyes huge. “What did you say?” My body trembling.

‘Jenny?’ Jesse’s voice sounds off in my head.

‘Not now!’ I reply angrily.

Both the dragons just float there looking guilty now. “Your with baby, your pregnant little one.”

“I….” My level of disbelief so so strong all I can do is turn around and face the ocean, holding the whiskey bottle limply in my hand before dropping it. I close my eyes tightly willing the tears away. This can’t be happening. How is this happening. After everything Talon did to me how am I able to even be carrying a baby. I move my hands to my tummy and hold them there. I shake my head eyes still closed. We never used protection. I never thought anything of it because I thought my body was damaged to much for this very thing to happen and now look where I am.

I don’t know how to feel about this. I don’t know if i’m happy or sad or even mad about this. I’m numb. My body trembles get worse the more I think about it. This has to be some kind of sick joke right? I’m not mother material. I would be the worst mother on the planet. There's no doubt though in my haze of numbness that Jesse and Hanzo would be amazing fathers. Fuck, was this why they have been acting so closed off? They knew, they had to know. Did they even want this? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I keep one hand on my tummy as my other hand covers my eyes as I cry. Scared out of my mind. What do I do? What the fuck do I do?


	54. Group Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more talking between Jesse, Hanzo and Jenny. Things that needed to be said. Baby things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter, if your wondering where this story is going, no worries we are nearing the end kind of. I know how I want to end it, so just bare with me.
> 
> FYI: The old dad's deserve so much love and if that includes re getting married and finding a lost baby and adopting her so be it.
> 
> Also FYI, FYI that's what happens in the next chapter ;)

The dragons hovor behind me, but don’t touch, not yet. I’m a mess right now. I sit back down in the chair and pull my knees to my chest and rest my forehead on my knees crying softly. The men's soft words in my mind go unanswered as I sit there. At some point at least a hour later I feel Hanzo’s anger, it’s not at me, but the dragons. Oh, he’s mad they told before him or Jesse could. That thought does make me feel better. Now that i’ve had time to calm down. It’s not like they were not going to tell me, they just needed to find the right time.

I sigh rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. I close my eyes and listen through the bond. Hanzo is going off to meditate still upset, there are other things bothering him, but he is doing a pretty good job of burying them for the time being. Sensing he needs his space I withdraw from him and let him be.

“Darlin?”

I turn my head around looking at Jesse making his way over to me on the balcony. He seems hesitate, a look I don’t wish to see on him. Knowing i’m the cause. I pat the chair next to me and offer a small smile hoping to reassure him. He offers my a small smile back as instead of sitting next to me he slides in behind me in the long chair stretching out around me. His arms holds me close. I turn so my side is snuggling up against his chest.

“I’m sorry for being such a bitch earlier.” I whisper softly rubbing my hand over his flannel covered chest.

“Honey you're not a bitch, don’t say such a thang.” He says firmly not liking that word.

“Well then i’m sorry for not talking to you guys. That was childish and i’m sorry for acting that way.”

“It’s ok sweetheart. I don’t hold it against you. It’s alot to take in and i’m afraid we just didn’t know how to break it to ya.”

I sigh softly. “That’s fair. It is alot to take in. I didn’t even think this could happen after what….was done to me.”

His arms tighten around me at my words. His lips kiss the top of my head. I feel his adam's apple bob up and down nervously. “Do you want to keep the baby?” He whispers into my hair.

I...is the baby even healthy?” I ask sadly.

“Marcy said she was healthy as a baby could be right now. No problems, no health issues.”

For some reason those words make me suddenly let out a sob. Burying my face in his chest to hide my face as i’ve overcome with emotion.

“Awww baby girl its ok now. Don’t cry.” He holds me tightly as I cry offering silent comfort to me as we sit there in the warm evening air.

“I didn’t think this could ever happen….I don’t know if I deserve this or not.” I whisper around my tears.

“Oh honey if only you knew how much Hanzo feels the same right now. He is afraid of being a father more than I am. He is so scared of fucking it up somehow. He didn’t have the best childhood. I reckon he is more scared than you right now honestly.”

“And you aren't?”

“Oh i’m terrified, but it’s something I have always wanted. Hanzo wants it too just….he is worried about following in his father's footsteps I guess.”

“Oh.” I offer quietly. 

“Just give him alittle time, he’ll come around. Don’t worry cariño.”

I nod wordlessly against his chest, enjoying his arms in a warm embrace. I blink, thinking back to what he just said however.

“Did you say she? It’s a girl?” I ask softly kind of shocked.

I feel his lips in my hair again breathing me in. “I sure did, it’s girl.

I blow out a shaky breath. I close my eyes. “Dare I say….I want the baby…..I want her.” I whisper, scared of even admitting it out loud, but somehow it feels….really good, because it’s true. It’s fucking true. I do want her. I want our baby. I really want her and it’s terrifying, but in a good way.

“Aww honey….” His voice cuts off suddenly overcome with emotion. His arms tighten around me.

“This old cowboy can’t quite contain how happy he is….” His voice carries so much emotion.

Looking up i’m greeted by a watery happy smile. I lean up and kiss him softly enjoying the moment. He holds me close with one arm while his other hand runs through my hair.

“I’m so happy.” I whisper against his lips. His emotions echo the feeling of my words.

We stay like that for awhile just relaxing in each other's arms. Jesse’s emotions making it clear he had really missed this, just holding me, they both had. A month was just too long. At some point we fall asleep outside snuggled together in the long chair and just nap the afternoon away.

This is how Hanzo finds us hours later after it’s dark and he has time to reflect and calm down.   
A hand runs through my hair slowly waking me up. Opening my eyes I see the other hand running through Jesse’s hair slowly waking him up as well. Jesse moves over so Hanzo can sit on the edge of the chair with us. His face is calmer, more at peace. Perhaps he can sense all the baby news got worked through.

“Anata how are you feeling?” He ask softly.

It’s the thought being put into the question that matters, because he can sense my mood is better of course. I offer him a small smile.

“Better now.” I reply.

His fingers keep running through my hair. His nails feeling good on my scalp. If I was a cat I would be purring by now. “How are you feeling Hanzo?” I ask relaxed.

Jesse takes the hand in his hair and kisses the back of it softly waiting for a reply patiently. 

“I...yes I am calmer now. This does not mean I forgive the dragons just yet. That information was for me and Jesse to tell you not them and….not like that….that was a mess and I apologize for that.” His hand drops from my head to his lap clearly still alittle upset rethinking about it.

“Darlin what’s done is done. Nothing can be done about it now. Besides we have to think of names for our little girl now don’t we?” Jesse runs his thumb over the back of Hanzo’s hand he still holds offering comfort. He smiles fondly at Hanzo when he looks at him.

He looks back to me, his eyes softening at the words. He swallows. “You are keeping her then?” he ask barely above a whisper.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close hugging him to me. “Of course I am.” I whisper by his ear.

With his free arm he hugs me back. My words easing the tension out of his body, his shoulders relax against me. “A baby girl….Watashitachi no chīsana hanabira.” His voice falters at the end overcome with emotion that he is trying to fight off, but failing to do so. 

I grab Jesse’s hand holding Hanzo’s and place them both on my stomach. Way to soon too feel a baby bump yet, but still. She’s in there growing. My daughter, our daughter. Our little flower petal. I bow my head and look at there hands closing my eyes smiling.

“A beautiful baby girl that is gonna have the most loving and caring fathers. She will want for nothing. She will only know a loving household. She will truly be blessed my loves.”

“Awww darlin you tryin to make me cry here.” He responds sniffling. Eyes extra bright.

Hanzo is trembling. He is scared of being a bad father, but I can feel his hope too. He won’t be alone in this, he will have the support of us every step of the way. He knows this and it’s that knowledge that calms him, sooths him. His next words make my eyes water.

“And she will have a wonderful mother. One who will cherish her and love her.” He says softly. His eyes extra bright now too.

A wrap a arm around both their necks and group hug them to me. Earning me duel arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. Our bond so strong in the moment of love and peace.


	55. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things are happening :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go people more fluff.

The dragons didn’t get forgiven for another week. By that time I could tell Hanzo missed having them around and talking. After that one of them was always wrapped around my shoulders or curled around my stomach cooing to the baby inside. It was rather endearing to say the least. By this point it was becoming a very normal occurrence to see Jesse or Hanzo taking photos of me and the dragons or just me. I learned to go with it, not minding so much anymore.

 

“That’s it baby girl….ride me beautiful.” His voice a low growl in pleasure as I pick up my pace, bouncing up and down on his cock like a champ now.

He looks beautiful laying beneath me like this. This time i’m on top and I really see the appeal. Not that i’m alone up here.

Hanzo’s hands move from my stomach to my breast and fondle them has he sucks a bruise onto my neck possessively like the dragon he is. I love it. A moan leaves my mouth at his actions and the hard thrust up into me Jesse gives at the same time. Not to be outdone Hanzo gives his own hard thrust into my ass from behind. Making me practically scream.

“Jesse!....Hanzo!....fuck!”

“That’s the plan baby.” Jesse replies smugly. His hands on my hips grip tighter as he starts to thrust into me from below with renewed passion.

The dragons sit off to the side watching like naughty little cats, tails swishing back and forth loving the show. There possessive nature felt in the bond for Jesse and I.

Hanzo’s mouth drags along my cheek and neck. He breaths me in like a man starved for water. My nails dig into Jesse’s chest as my breast bounce as he and Hanzo thrust into me. All I can do is hang on for the ride.

“You take us so well my love.” He whispers in my ear. More thrust in time with Jesse’s down below.

“Our beautiful little flower petal. Our love, our everything. Anata wa sono yō na kare no kokku o toru utsukushī mieru.” His last words a growl as he pounds into me.

All I can do is hang on and moan there names over and over again. Lost in the pleasure, the feeling of them inside me, filling me up so good. The sweat rolling down our bodies.

“You two look so beautiful together above me like this. My lovely angels.” Jesse’s words trail off on a groan now getting close.

I smirk coyly and pinch his nipples with my fingers as I clench around both their cocks inside me at the same time. Not to be outdone once again Hanzo waste no time rubbing two fingers right over my clit. 

“Fuck baby...fuck...fuck...fuck.” I moan out coming undone before them.

I arch my body into his fingers as best I can. They are relentless and don’t let up. I continue to clench down on them in waves. Two can play this fun naughty game. 

“Dammit all baby girl ya not playin fair.” He moans out. Eyes closed, back arching slightly. Head thrown back against the pillow behind him. So beautiful.

“Kuso...kuso….” Hanzo groans out. He is teetering on the edge now, we all are, it’s just a matter of moments.

“My beautiful stallion…..my beautiful dragon...come for me…..come for me my loves…” My words die off yelling their names as I come around there cocks inside me.

It’s enough to send them over the edge with me, my name being yelled from there lips as they come in me. Filling me up. Pulsing inside of me. I bite my bottom lip at the feeling of it, loving it.

“Goddam darlin...that was...amazin.” Jesse pants afterwards smiling.

I hum my agreement looking down at him. Offering him a content smile filled with the afterglow of sex. Hanzo is still pressed very close burying his face in my back and shoulders humming his agreement as well. Sniffing me, breathing me in, it’s a very dragon thing to do and I find it very cute and oddly comforting. He is practically purring behind me when his hands settle on my tummy. Papa dragon is very happy right now. 

Jesse and me share a knowing look. We both find Hanzo like this adorable and honestly Jesse isn’t much better himself. Pressing kisses to my tummy in the mornings, whispering to our baby girl. They're both so smitten with her and she isn’t even born yet. How are they gonna be when she is here? I have a feeling she is gonna have them both wrapped around her little finger.

We may not of meant to have her, but now that we are gonna have her, we couldn’t be more happy about it. Thankfully with all the baby news they had yet to ask about the missing tattoos on my body, I knew it was there, they wanted to ask, but would get sidetracked with baby stuff and would forget at least for now. 

The only tattoo that was still there was the one on my right hand. It was finished now in the shape of two wolves. I really wish I knew someone who could help me understand it what that meant. I sigh sadly thinking of my mom. I bet she could of helped me understand it all. I’m sure she would of also scolded me for dismissing my powers like I did. Making decisions when angry are not the best ideas ok I get it now. Maybe I was missing my powers just a tad. So what it’s not like it was that big a deal right?....who was I kidding I missed them. That thought earns me another sigh to myself.

“Anata?” Hanzo whispers behind me bring me back to myself. Back to the moment. Jesse is watching me from below me still. Hanzo still caressing my tummy.

“Sorry was just….thinking…” I play with Jesse’s chest hairs mindlessly.

“Did something happen when you got shot sweetheart?” Hanzo ask softly. I know he means other than dealing with a bullet injury. 

“I….in a fit of rage I demanded my powers be taken from me...I know it was selfish and stupid….and I just…” I trail off not knowing what else to say. I sigh for a third time frustrated at myself.

“Darlin, hey look at me.” Jesse replies quietly.

I move my eyes from his chest to his eyes. All I see is love and understanding. No judging anywhere.

“We would never dream of judging ya on something we don’t know anything about or how it is for you to deal with everyday. If you felt it was the right thing to do then it was the right thing to do. If you have regrets about it, well you're only human honey.”

I sigh at his words knowing there true but… “And if I do regret doing that now?”

“Then it is a hard lesson to learn love, but one you will learn from.” Hanzo offers kindly.

I nod my head as Jesse’s hands join Hanzo’s on my tummy making me smile softly. I decide to change the topic for the time being. “We still need to think of names for her.” I say

The conversation moves to baby names as we move to the shower. We slowly clean each other until all the hot water is gone. Getting out the guys dry me off with a super oversized towel. Making me giggle and laugh with they get to my sides where i’m ticklish.

Later on in the day while Hanzo was off meditating with Genji and Zenyatta and Jesse was playing mario cart with Lucio I talked to my dad on the phone for hours. He was beyond happy I was truly ok after everything and wouldn’t feel a hundred percent better until he saw me again and could hug the crap out of me.

With everything that happened I have yet to talk to my guys about the house idea Jack talked to me about. Why i’m nervous to bring it up I don’t fully understand myself, but I know I need to soon. I know my men had also been deciding if it was time to retire or not. They had yet to voice it out loud, but I could feel the desire to do so there. Seems I wasn’t the only one not bringing stuff up yet. I didn’t bring up the baby news just yet to my father and it seemed either had Jesse or Hanzo yet either. Hopefully it would make for a nice surprise. Gabe did say he had a surprise for us when we visited. Actually two of them. I couldn’t wait to see what they were.

Another two weeks go by before we are taking a small private transport to Indiana. Gabe had told Jesse over the phone to be dressed up when we got here and were given no more info adding to the mystery. Jesse looked like he had a idea of what was going on, but hid what he was thinking from Hanzo and I smirking and not saying a word. Little brat.

Nicest thing I own is a plain yellow sun dress. I add the yellow hair ribbon Hanzo gave me when we first met to go with it. I wear the shawl my dad made me for my birthday to cover my shoulders against the slightly cool weather. White sandals to finish the look. Hanzo wears a lovely navy blue turtleneck. It hugs his body so good it’s hard not to stare constantly. His tan slacks and shoes go very nicely with it all.

Jesse wears a nice red flannel shirt with jeans but has paired it with a very nice black wool trench coat. Followed with his boots. Shockingly no hat. He slicked his hair back. His look was so good and sexy Hanzo and I couldn’t stop ogling him every chance we got. Something he seemed to be very aware of and would just smirk at us and say “see something ya like sweethearts?”

Ten minutes before landing Hanzo is done with Jesse not letting him touch him. He has been a brat the whole time since he got into his nice clothes. I stay in my seat and try not to smirk and fail as Hanzo sits in Jesse’s lap and proceeds to deeply kiss him. I keep trying to read my silly little book and fail as my eyes watch them make out. There makeout turns into them putting there hands down each other pants and jerking each other off. My eyes widen at them before shaking my head smirking. They're like teenagers sometimes I swear. It’s sweet.

“You look so good Jesse, you are driving me crazy.” Hanzo mumbles against his lips before going back in for more kisses not letting Jesse get in any words. All he can do is groan his agreement.

Amazingly they don’t mess up there looks much, but their orgasms hit them hard and fast. Knowing before they even ask for them I reach in my purse and throw them the pack of baby wipes I keep on hand now. Still getting used to owning a purse. Weird. Hanzo catches the pack with no issue. “Thanks anata.” he offers slightly out of breath.

I go back to my book smiling. “Of course sweetie.”

Once we have landed everyone gets their stuff and exit the transport before it lifts off and leaves. As usual Jesse takes my suitcase leaving me with just my purse. This time it’s just Gabe who greets us. He’s in a lovely red polo shirt and black slacks and black dress shoes. It’s the fanciest I have ever seen him dress so far. It’s a good look on him.  
He opens his arms to me as I step up to him and hug him tightly to me. He returns the hug and as promised he hugs me to him and doesn’t let go for awhile. I don’t mind. I’ve missed him.

“Oh mi pequeña niña, I was so worried about you. You scared the shit out of me.” He whispers into my hair still holding me.

“I’m sorry papá.” I reply softly. Feeling bad for worrying him.

“Hey now, none of that. Wasn’t your fault those assholes attacked you.” 

I can feel him getting worked up before he takes a deep breath and calms himself down or Jack is helping him calm down through their bond either way he relaxes once more.

“I’m just glad you're ok pequeño.” He says softly before breaking the hug.

Stepping back some I see my guys have gone on to the house to give us a few minutes of alone time. I smile ever grateful for their thoughtfulness. 

“Me too. The dragons really saved my ass when all that was happening.” I reply as we start walking to the house side by side.

“It seems I owe Hanzo an apology for all the years of giving him the cold shoulder. He really is good for you and Jesse.” He offers quietly.

My lips quirk up slightly. “Hmmm maybe papi.”

His long drawn out sigh makes me smile even more. “So, what are we dressed up for?”

That seems to bring him back to the present, a smile taking over his face in joy. “Jack and I are getting married down at the courthouse and we want you three there with us.”

I gasp before throwing my arms around his neck in excitement earning me a soft chuckle from him. “Dad i’m so happy for you!”

Taking my hand we keep walking. “Thank you…..it’s long over do.”

Walking into the house I’m startled to see a baby in Jack’s arms. My men cooing at her and it makes my eyes soften watching them. They all turn to us as the door shuts behind my father and I. Gabe walks over to Jack and the baby and kisses the infant on the head and Jack on the cheek. 

“And this little bundle of terror is our newly adopted daughter Aurora.” Gabe announces proudly. I smile at her, even as the beginnings of a weird new feeling are taking place, dare I say it's jealousy?

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/Decorated%20images/7b17f2bc-a827-494c-8919-92d246d89303_zpsvtdxe3kb.jpg.html)


	56. Not All News Is Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe get married and Jenny shares the baby news and not everyone is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the wedding and sharing the baby news doesn't go as planned :P

They were so in love with little Aurora, it was plain to see. She had the reddest hair I had ever seen. Her little freckles already standing out on her pale skin. She is all around a really cute baby.   
Watching my dad cooing at her as she grabs one of his fingers and tries biting on it stirs more of that feeling in me and I do everything I can not to let it show on my face. My father and Jack deserve so much happiness and I’m not about to ruin it cause i’m feeling jealous of there new kid.

Jesse and Hanzo give me a look. Oh they know how i’m feeling alright. I give them a look back. ‘Not a word’ that just earns me barely controlled smiles. They clearly find it funny. Rolling me eyes I put on what I hope is a believable smile and walk over to them.

“When did this happen?” I ask curious.

“Just this week actually. We found her on the side of the road, can you believe that crap? No family was found to claim her, so we just kind of stepped in and here we are.” Jack replies.

I look at him in shock. “The side of the road?” That thought is horrifying. Who would do such a thing?

“Yeah like she was just a piece of trash or something…..some people just….” Jack trails off, his frown deepening for a moment getting worked up before slowly calming down from Gabe’s gently words whispered to him and his hand rubbing small circles on his back.

“Anyway we just fell in love with her right away and now we're dads….still getting used to that word huh Gabe?” Jack smiles at him fondly. Gabe returns the look before kissing his cheek.

“You forget, I have a head start on you with that word.” He looks to me smiling and it makes me smile in return.

Aurora makes some loud baby noise and it makes us laugh alittle before leaving for the courthouse. We haven't broken the news yet of our own baby news, but it can wait. I don’t wanna take away from their day today. Hanzo and Jesse assure me it’s fine. We will be here a week at least so there’s no rush.

The ride to the courthouse is filled with baby sounds and Jack and Gabe gushing over her. I feel equal amounts of fondness and jealously watching them. I feel like a dam alien right now. I am not used to feeling jealous like this. It’s so weird to me. So far my men just find my feelings amusing. I know i’m being ridiculous, but I can’t seem to stop the feelings.

Once we are at the courthouse Hanzo is happy to take Aurora for them as they stand before the judge and start to say the words that will make them husbands. It doesn’t take long for me to silently start crying my eyes out watching them speak their vows to each other. Jesse hands me a tissue, his own eyes looking pretty watery themselves. There vows are sweet and simple, but powerful and by the end of them both have tears running down their faces. Then it’s time for the rings. Gabe slides on the beautiful blue and black band over Jack’s ring finger. Then it’s Jack’s turn to slide on the lovely red and black band onto Gabe’s ring finger. Then they hold each other’s hands and just smile at each other so lovely. It’s a long time coming. Jesse told me as much. This was something they had wanted to do when they were younger, but they started to drift apart and by then it was too late. Jesse, Hanzo and Genji had fled blackwatch before everything went to shit. Then when everything did well, Jack and Gabe thought the other was dead for years.

I would have to agree. This was indeed a long time coming then. A second chance for them to start again. Then the judge is telling them they can “kiss now” and they smile the biggest happiest smiles before kissing each other like they haven't seen each other in forever. It’s one of a deep longing for the other, one full of promises and love.

Hanzo claps out around Aurora in his arms. Jesse and I clap so happy for them. The tears flowing freely. Even the little one claps her hands making Jack and Gabe laugh as they come back over and pick her up. Jack blows on her tummy making her laugh as Gabe gently nibbles on her feet filling the courthouse with happy baby squeals.

After that it’s a few pictures then we are heading back home to eat dinner. Everything is so nice and simple. It’s a wonderful day.

“Did I tell ya you look beautiful today cariño?” Jesse says as we enter the house.

I smile up at him. “Hmmm yes a few times, but you can tell me again if you want.”

He swoops down and kisses me. “Well then you look beautiful today baby.” he whispers against my lips before kissing me once more.

“Mmmm and did I tell you how handsome you look today? You and Hanzo both look so good.” I say against his lips.

“Hmmm ya did a few times yes.” He smirkes shooting my own words back at me.

Hanzo sneaks up behind Jesse and hugs him from behind. “You both look lovely today.” He mumbles into his back.

Jesse turns so he can hug us both to him. Making a group hug. “Mmm and the dragon looks mighty fine himself.”

A corner of my mouth lifts up in a half smile seeing Hanzo’s blush. Even after all there years together he still blushes at compliments. I kiss both of them before breaking away needing to use the restroom. Once that’s done I wash my hands then splash some cold water on my face. Feeling flush all of a sudden. I grip the sink suddenly not feeling so hot. I put a hand over my stomach and take deep breaths.   
“Anata?” Hanzo’s soft voice sounds from the other side of the door.

My eyes widen feeling my stomach lurch all of a sudden and down over the toilet I go throwing up. I barely even hear Hanzo enter or the door shutting. But I do feel his fingers gently holding my long hair back from my face. My cheeks burning from embarrassment. Once i’m done I lean back on the floor. “Well that sucked.” I rinse my mouth out before sitting back down for a moment.

Hanzo kneels down next to me and hands me a water bottle. I take it gratefully and drink slowly. All the while he keeps stroking my hair relaxing me. “If you want I could make you some tea. I have some that should help with this love.”

I offer him a small smile. “That would be great.” He returns it before helping me stand. My stomach better, but still not fully there yet. I sway only a moment. His hand at my back right away steading me. “Anata maybe you should lie down.” His tone just a tad worried. 

“How about I just relax on the couch?” I say feeling the dizziness pass for the time being.

“As you wish. I’ll make you that tea then.” He offers.

He keeps a hold of my hand as we go back out into the house. Jack and Gabe still in the kitchen with Aurora. Jesse already on the couch. I sit down next to him. His arm goes around my shoulder pulling me to his side gently. I settle in sighing contently.

“I’ll go make that tea. Just sit here with Jesse and take it easy.” Hanzo says softly against my forehead before kissing it. I nod my head as he goes off to make the tea.

Jesse softly rubs my tummy. It feels good and calming. “That’s it baby just relax.” He plops his hat on my head making me giggle. “Just couldn’t not have it on very long huh?”

“A cowboy needs his hat darlin.” He smiles down at me.

“Mmmm indeed.”

I relax against him starting to feel better by the time everyone comes into the livingroom. 

“Hey kid, you feeling ok?” Jack ask as he comes in with Aurora in his arms. She is happily sucking on a bottle.

“Yeah i’m fine, just tired I guess.” I reply trying not to make it a big deal.

“Well if you're sure. Dinner will be ready in a hour.”

I nod watching him hold the bottle for her when she doesn’t want to. His content face looking down at her. Her big eyes looking back up at him. A cup of warm tea enters my vision. I take it gratefully. “Thanks sweetie.” I take a sip and hum my happiness at the flavor.

Hanzo sits down on the other side of me. “Of course anata.” His hand resting lightly on my knee.

Gabe comes in with a tray of random little snack foods and places it on the coffee table for all of us before joining Jack on the loveseat. He looks to me for a moment. “Everything ok?”

I take another sip of my tea before answering. “Yes dad i’m fine.”

He narrows his eyes at me and my pulse and heart rate jump up. He is gonna see right through the lie shit. I drink more of my tea waiting. Jesse’s arm around my shoulders and Hanzo’s hand on my knee offer me comfort.

“You're keeping something from me.” He says it as a statement not a question making me sigh.

“Dad…” He cuts me off. “No don’t dad me this time. What is going on younglady?” 

I narrow my eyes at him now not liking his tone. “Just leave it dad.”

“Nope, not happening.”

I growl under my breath getting worked up at being treated like a child when Jesse steps in for me.

“Will ya just drop it?” Jesse says rather gruffly. His tone not happy in the slightest. 

Gabe looks between all three of us and I just know how this is gonna end, I just know it. He just looks pissed now. Great. “If one of you don’t start talking I swear…”

Hanzo cuts him off this time. “She is pregnant Gabriel.” 

Well it’s out there now. I finish my tea before places the cup on the coffee table. I sit back waiting for my dad’s response to the news. Jack offers a small smile happy at the news it seems. Gabe not so much. Double great.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” His tone harsh and angry.

“Gabe! Don’t freaking swear around Aurora.” Jack cides.

He glances to Jack offering a apologetic look before turning back to us still angry.

“Getting married this fast was one thing, but this….was it really so hard to use protection so this didn’t happen in the first place. She isn’t ready for a baby yet. Seriously this is really stupid of you all. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.” He pinches the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

The tears come to my eyes, but there tears of anger. Jesse starts to growl standing to his feet.   
“How dare ya say any of that to us old man. It ain’t any of your business what we do behind closed doors.”

Gabe stands too and suddenly the tension in the room grows. Aurora thankfully isn’t paying attention to any of it. Jack is cooing to her to distract her. His face looking up at Gabe very unhappily.

“Maybe if you had more sense boy I wouldn’t have to talk to you like this. I thought I raised you better then this.”

I hang my head as his voice raises at the end and suddenly it’s not tears of anger, but tears of sadness and slight fear. Loud voices making me nervous. Hanzo takes my trembling hands in his and holds on tightly before looking at Gabe from his seat beside me.

“That is enough Gabriel!” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “We may not of gone about this in the best manner, but it matters not now. It is done. If you can not offer support then keep your comments to yourself.” Hanzo’s words are spoken with a certain level of firmness that dares Gabe to say more.

Gabe looks like he is about to say more when Jack steps in pulling him back down to the couch by his shirt sleeve. “Knock it off.” He hisses at him clearly having had enough.

I stand up suddenly needed to get away from all the tension. I wipe at my eyes that are still leaking out tears. Gabe opens his mouth to say something and it’s my turn to cut him off.

“Don’t. I don’t have anything to say you to Reyes. If you can’t at least pretend to be happy for me then I don’t need to hear anything else that comes out your mouth. I’m not a dang child so stop treating me like one!” I say hotly. My temper flaring once more.

His eyes widen not missing the use of his last name instead of calling him dad. He looks into my eyes and knows he just fucked up. I turn from him huffing angrily and make my way to our bedroom. A few seconds later I hear the front door open and close alittle harder than is needed. I sigh before sniffling sadly. I hear Hanzo talking to Jack as Jesse comes up behind me and turns me before hugging me.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper in a tiny voice.

“Aww baby girl, it’s ok. Ya don’t have anything to be sorry for. Everyone just needs some space to calm down. How about we take a little nap. I know you're feeling run down right now honey.”

I just offer him a tiny “Ok.” against his chest. We settle on the bed and it doesn’t take me long to fall into a fitful sleep.


	57. Simple Words Between Two Men In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo have a talk while Jenny sleeps. Then Hanzo has words with Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter, but it's from Jesse's POV and Hanzo's POV and just felt it was needed. I'll be doing more POV's throughout the rest of this as needed.

I didn’t sleep as I held her just tried offering comfort however I could. Poor thing had been through enough for a lifetime. She didn’t need more bullshit thrown on top. For awhile it seemed she wasn’t gonna fall into a deep sleep, but finally her breathing evened out and she slept and I kept watch. For what I don’t know, I just couldn’t sleep. I held her in my arms as I watched the sky outside through the window. When she started to whimper in her sleep I held her closer and whispered soothing words to her. She slowly quieted down once more. My poor darlin.

If anyone thought I was dealing with this baby news really good they had no idea how fucking scared I was. I could kick my own ass for how stupid I had been not using dam protection and I knew Hanzo felt the same way. When Mercy first told us while Jenny had still been out I was in angry shock, Hanzo even more so. We knew we fucked up and now she was paying for it.

Even now I’m still angry over how stupid I was. It had never been talked about, never went over, we just got lost in the moment and like so many things in my life I fucked it up. Only….we got something out of this fuck up….there was a baby growing in there right now….and no matter how wrong we went about it, i’m glad something good came out of this.

I was once asked back in blackwatch shortly after marrying Hanzo that ‘how do you even know if you really love this person? If they weren’t your soulmate would you still love them?’ My answer at the time had been ‘yes of course I would’ but even I had to wonder if that was true. Would I still have fallen in love with Hanzo if he wasn’t my soulmate? Would he have fallen in love with me?

Hanzo at the time had put my mind at ease saying ‘of course he would have’ and there was no doubt in his voice. I believed him then. And if that question was asked now I would answer right away ‘of course I would.’ I knew her thoughts sometimes went down that sad road in her head, we could hear it all the time, and we always put her mind at ease telling her ‘we would no matter what’ 

The answer would be the same even after finding out about the baby, we would never think ill of her for what happened. We held most of the blame in this. My thoughts are interrupted by the bed dipping down behind me. I don’t have to turn much to know who it is.

“Hey darlin...how’s Jack doing?”

“He rode off to catch up to Gabriel to talk...he is not pleased.”

“Was wondering why you had little Aurora with ya there.”

I turn more so i’m sitting more against the headboard now to see Hanzo better. Jenny burying her face in my stomach still asleep. I watch Hanzo hold Aurora and my breath hitches in my throat pictureing our future baby in his arms in the same way. Hanzo breaks the silence first.

“How is she? I was worried after what happened out there.” He gently bounces the baby while asking to keep her nice and happy.

“About as much as ya would expect. What was he thinking going off like that?” I sigh rubbing her back gently as she sleeps.

“Clearly he is not pleased…..but it’s not about him liking it or not. It’s about us and what we want and we want this baby, if he doesn’t like it that is tough shit, he will learn to like it if he knows what’s good for him. She deserves that much.”

My lips twitch upward watching Hanzo get worked up. His words echoing my own. I lay my hand on his shoulder.

“I feel the same way honey don’t worry. He’ll come around, he’s not gonna ruin his new start with Jenny. He just needs time to process everything.”

Some of the tension eases out of his body at my words. “I just do not like him speaking to her in such a way, she doesn’t deserve it.”

My hand on his shoulder now rubs up and down his arm reassuringly. 

“Neither do I sweetheart, and don’t worry that’s what we're here for, to protect her when she can’t protect herself and to love her when it feels like no one else does.”

I watch a soft smile grace his lips at my words. “Since when did you get so smart anata?”

“Hmmm learned from the best.” I offer my own soft smile in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once I heard the horses returning I left Jesse with Jenny, needing to have words with Gabriel. I have made many mistakes in my life, but this baby was not one of them. Jesse and I felt the same about how it came about, but our little one was going to make our family grow and how dare someone make us, make Jenny my beloved feel bad about it. I always tried keeping my anger in check, but it was hard at times like now.

I’m halfway to the barn when Jack comes out still not looking to pleased, but his face softens seeing little Aurora. At least one of them is being nice about all this. He takes her from me cooing at her and it’s still a strange thing to see, such a huge ex military man making silly baby noises to make her laugh. Hiding my smile I make my way into the barn and see Gabriel closing the stall door for the horses. Once he see’s me his frown deepens.

“I’m not in the mood for whatever you have to say archer so save it.” He practically growls out turning to me. I block his path and his eyes narrow down at me. I just raise a eyebrow at him with my own frown.

“You will listen to me if you care about your daughter at all, you will listen to my words.” When he doesn’t try to move past me and just crosses his arms I take that as a go ahead. Before I can say anything I feel it, through the bond, I sense sorrow and Jesse trying to sooth it. Jenny is awake and crying over what Gabriel said. My frown turns nasty now getting mad at the man before me.

I jab a finger in his chest surprising him. “You daughter at this very moment is crying her eyes out over what you said to her. Do you really enjoying inflicting pain on others so much Gabriel?” 

Of course I don’t wait for a reply from him to upset now. His eyes widen at my words however and his body tenses.

“She is your flesh and blood. She has been through many trials in her life and much pain and right now I think your words have hurt her more then anything she has faced. You have no idea how much she looks up to you and wants to be like you. She practically craves it and your words have wounded her greatly. She is already feeling like she is being replaced and now this?”

I have to take a moment to calm myself feeling my temper getting the better of me. I’m surprised he is being so silent so far. I don’t miss however how he keeps swallowing like he is fighting something. Something painful. “Are you done archer?” he ask gruffly.

“Not in the least.” I shot back hotly. “Jesse and I love her with everything in us. She is our light and I tell you this now, if you do not make this right with her, it will only fester and grow until you have lost her for good. For her sake I do not wish this, for her sake please fix this before it is too late.”

I finally back up giving him space, if I notice his eyes looking extra bright I don’t say anything as I turn around and leave him with those parting words.


	58. Mi Flor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are said, feelings are no longer hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, some good fluff.

I sniffle as Jesse wipes the last of my tears away with a tissue. “It’s gonna be ok darlin.” Jesse says softly rubbing my back.

I feel stupid getting this upset, but as he gently reminded me, my hormones are gonna start messing with my moods, so maybe i’m just extra upset because of that. Even though my dad’s words have left me feeling pretty dam sad all on there own.

I can sense Hanzo is talking to him and I hope it doesn’t get out of hand. I get a giant slobbery kiss to my face making me laugh. My sad mood pushed away for the time being.

“Molly!” I hug her to me. I was so happy to see her sleeping under the bed when I woke up. I’m so grateful Jack and Gabe took care of her while I was recovering. But then just thinking of my dad is what pushed me into tears in the first place.

I place her between me and Jesse worrying my bottom lip trying to sense how the talk out there is going.

“Don’t worry, Hanzo isn’t gonna fist fight him or nothin.” Jesse grumbles clearing thinking Gabe actually needs a good punch or two.

I try not to smile at the thought, finding it funny for what reason I don’t know.

“Who do you think would win?” I ask looking up at Jesse. 

“Hmmmmm hard to say, Gabe’s older sure, but that don’t mean he still can’t handle his own, and this may surprise you, but Hanzo can be pretty deadly in a fist fight, so hard to say. That would be something to see, them fightin.” He plays with Molly thinking about it.

I look at him stricken picturing it in my head and not finding it so funny anymore. I offer him a uneasy smile. “Yeah….please no.”

He laughs at my face softly. “Don’t worry darlin, Hanzo and I both know that would be a bad idea. If it was just a random person it would be different, but sense’s he’s your pa, we know it would put ya in a difficult spot.”

I relax at his words. “Thank you…”

“Not saying it wouldn’t be justified though. His words could’ve been spoken nicer and not so rudely to ya.”

I put Molly back down on the floor before shuffling closer to Jesse. I crawl into his lap straddling him. I sit back against his legs relaxing, my hands resting on his biceps as his hands come to rest on my hips.  
“I’m not saying it wouldn’t be justified, just in this particular case I would like there not to be punches thrown.” I say arching my eyebrow at him. Knowing if anyone was to do that it would be the man in front of me, looking at me with a sheepish smile because he already knows.

He sighs rather dramatically, frowning. “Fine, like I said he’s your pa so I won't, but if he keeps this shit up, i’ll be mighty tempted to darlin.”

I pat his right scruffy cheek fondly. “It’s the thought that counts sweetie.” I say offering a sweet smile. His eyes soften at my words and we both lean in for a kiss, keeping it simple, but loving all the same. When Hanzo comes in a few minutes later, i’m still snuggling in Jesse’s lap as we try to think of baby names. Once he sits on the bed with us, I look to him lovingly as I take one of his hands in mine and kiss the back of it, caressing his knuckles with my lips before speaking.

“We may have a few baby names picked out, wanna hear them sweetheart?” I ask nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the archer leaves the barn I just stand there. My eyes shut tightly breathing in and out pissed. Opening my eyes I look down at my hands, I look over the scars, the years of war and battles I fought in. The years of loss, losing Jack, losing overwatch. The years spent as Reaper. Finding out I had a daughter only to have her slip through my fingers over and over again, more loss. Her mother being killed at the hands of talons, more loss.

Just how much loss can one man take before he is unable to take anymore? I have reached that point. It is right here before me. I shake my head breathing in deep, my eyes stinging. I can’t lose my daughter when I finally have her in my life, just like I can’t lose Jack again. My heart can not take anymore loss. It has reached it’s limit.

Jack’s hand cards through my hair. I didn’t even hear him enter the barn. I must've been very lost in my own head again.

“Gabe…” His voice low, comforting. I lean into him closing my eyes. “Jack…” my voice unsteady.

I wrap my arms around him as much as I can with Aurora on his hip. Funny enough he starts humming, it’s a song he normally uses for Aurora, but it’s soothing all the same in his gruff vocal cords. He is the balm I need right now to my broken self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hold Gabe and Aurora in my arms humming a child's tune. It seems to do the trick for the time being, I feel him relax in my arms. His sorrow nearly breaking my heart. I share much of the same sentiment. We are both just so tired some days. So much sorrow and pain will at some point break even the toughest and strongest men.   
I don’t have to ask, I know what was said. We can read each other's minds perfectly now after being around each other since we were in our teens. Unlike when I was younger and thought words would solve so many problems I stay silent this time. Soon enough I feel his body relax and when Aurora holds her arms out to him followed by a tiny ‘dada’ his eyes go wide as do mine. It’s her first word. He leans back and we look at each other as he takes her gently in her arms. She plays with his facial hair giggling. My chest feels tight and i’m not sure if that is just me feeling that way or Gabe. Our baby said her first word. I’m so proud. We both are. I smile fondly at him.

“Gabe….go talk to her, I know you don’t want to lose her over something like this. Our family just grew, this should be a good thing.” I hold up a hand when he goes to say something I know will be more complaining about how it all came to happen in the first place.

“They already admitted they fucked up and went about it in the wrong way. Nothing can be done about it now. You're going to be a grandfather, enjoy that feeling.”

He smirks at me then. “If you think i’ll be the only one with the title grandfather, you're sadly mistaken mi luna.”

“W...what?” I raise a eyebrow at him.

“Jackie that girl looks up to you, your as much her dad as me you know.”

I blush slightly not knowing what to say to that. He just laughs fondly at me before kissing me sweetly. Aurora babbles and coos happily between us. Making my heart content and happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I step out of the bedroom with Jesse and Hanzo behind me, my father comes back inside with Jack and Aurora behind him. We walk slowly to each other until we are standing before each other in the living room. Everyone else moves to the kitchen keeping us in sight, but with enough space for my dad and I to talk.

I hold up a finger and grab a stepstool from the closet and bring it back over to Gabe. Placing it down in front of him, I step up on it to be eye level with him. I cast a glance to Jesse at his sniggering. “Not a word Jesse.” Hanzo tries hard not to smile. Not my damn fault everyone is taller than me.

Turning back to my father I see his own lips trying not to smile. I sigh dramatically. “Not you too.”

“Sorry mi flor.” His tone suggest he isn’t all that sorry making me offer him a small smile.

Our smiles drop knowing what brought us to this point in the first place. I speak first.

“Before you say anything I feel I should speak first.” I take his hands in mine and hold on. “Do you know I found out you were my father when I was just eight years old? At first I thought it was a lie because I was so sure they had killed you along with my mother. I was able to sneak out one night and find the files. They told me everything about you and your past life. They told me so much, but they didn’t tell me everything, I only learned that after I came back and we talked, and you know what I have learned since then?”

At the shake of his head no I continue. His eyes bright and wide, but very focused on my words.

“Your exactly the kind of dad I always wanted. Your a amazing fighter, you protect those you love strongly. You make your family laugh and smile. You make me feel...welcome….loved...you make me feel part of this family...you make me feel proud to be your daughter. We may have arguments or fights, but it won't change how much I love you. You're my dad and you always will be no matter what.” By the end my words are unsteady as my throat feels tight, trying not to cry.

His bottom lip trembles, but he fights it. He swallows multiple times fighting his own tears.

“And we talked and well….we came up with a name for the baby….we all agreed on it.” I glance to Hanzo knowing it was a hard sell, but in the end he thought the name suited her very much.

“We wanna name her Gabriela milagros mccree shimada.” I take a deep breath and wait for him to speak now. Still holding his hands. His hands tighten around mine at the name, they tremble slightly. His eyes widened in shock. 

Silent tears run down his face now losing the battle. He opens his mouth, but no words come out at first, when he does speak his voice is gruff with tears. His hands cup my face.

“You're so much like your mother, so kind and understanding. I don’t deserve you as my daughter, but i’m glad I have you. You make me proud everyday and i’m so sorry I was so hard on you. I should have went a better way, I just don’t always handle shit so well. I….I don’t want to lose you over something that should be a happy occasion mi flor.”

He hugs me to him then and I hug him back tightly burying my face in his neck getting very emotional. “I love you cariño, i’ll always love you no matter what. Mi preciosa niña.”

I nod my head against his neck overcome with emotion so strong all I can do is cry happy tears at his words.


	59. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny almost loses her mind when she comes face to face with a old evil person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the big big drama I have been talking about for awhile, enjoy (hands you tissues)

A MONTH LATER……

4 MONTHS PREGNANT....

 

“Darlin you sure you got everything?” He puts the last of our boxed up stuff in the transport that will be taking us to our new home.

“Yeah sweetie, that’s the last of it.” I reply looking around at all the boxes. 

I didn’t own much so I didn’t have very many boxes and the guys only had about five or six themselfs. Hanzo was making sure he hadn’t left anything in our room. They had officially retired a week ago. With more and more newer and younger agents signing up now that the UN had made overwatch official again, some of the older agents had stepped down to make make way for the new generation.

Hanzo and Jesse had surprised me two weeks ago with news of them finding a house. They didn’t keep it a secret surprise this time. Hanzo and Jack had talked along with Jesse about the house idea. They had wondered why I never brought it up and I told them why. Hanzo had just scuffed at me, “anata you have a chance to be close to your family, I would not rob you of this, besides the area the house would be in is very peaceful, I like it, we both like it.”

There were just no words to show how much I loved them in that moment. All I could do was hug them and tell them ‘thank you’ and hug them some more, trying not to cry. Besides they could feel how much it meant to me through the bond, so words were not needed.

“I’m gonna see what’s keeping Hanzo, i’ll be right back sweetheart.” He leans down kissing me on the head before heading back towards the other side of the base where the barracks are.

Looking around the transport, I rub my tummy that is starting to show my baby bump now. I go to the small fridge near the cockpit and pull out a water bottle, i’m half way through drinking it when a voice I never thought I would hear again enters my ears. I have to be dreaming, it has to be a nightmare right now. I stay silent rooted in my spot hidden away in the transport. I hear a new recruits voice followed by Lucio’s. Something about the UN wanting them to keep a prisoner until he flies out tomorrow to be executed. It’s the voice the follows however that has me frozen to my spot like this.

“As soon as i’m free you're dead, you're all dead. I’m going to kill the lot of you slowly and painfully.” The voice spats.

“Just shut up and move it. Don’t try anything funny.”

I have to know, that voice has haunted my dreams more times then I can count. That is my mistake however for as soon as I step out making myself known the prisoner looks to me and my worse fears are confirmed. It’s him, the man that did endless test on all of us in cells on the talon base, the man who did unspeakable things to my cell mates and always made me watch. There screams still echo in my head when I sleep and to see him before me is filling me with dread and fear like nothing else before. He grins sickly at me and I can’t seem to move from my spot now.

“Well, well look what we have here, my most favorite patient.” His evil grin only grows before he makes his move, the cuffs holding him do nothing to stop him from overpowering the two newbies. Getting the gun from one he shots the other one right between the eyes making me scream. He shoots the other guy as I turn and run. My mind screaming for help, my fear almost overwhelming.

‘Jesse, Hanzo help me! It’s him! It’s him, he’s come for me!’

There response is lost to me over the gun shots fired behind me. The bullets hit the walls next to me as I continue to run around a corner and up a small incline towards the other unused hanger. My terror is driving me to hide, the safety of my baby overruling any ideas to fight back. I run into the hanger and through it going into the training grounds. I slam my hand on the button to close the door behind me sealing me in. I pant out of breath, the tears running down my face feel hot. I look around not knowing what to do now.

It is only now dawning on me Athena has been silent this whole time. That can’t be good.

‘Jenny! Jenny answer us darlin!’ A pause. ‘Jenny, anata you must answer us!’

The lights go out all of a sudden making me scream again. My fear getting worse.

‘He’s after me….the doctor...from talon...he killed two recruits….he’s after me….i’m gonna die!’

My fear reaching it’s peak thinking of him hurting our baby. I can feel their fear before trying to bury it behind a wall of calm. ‘Baby girl listen to us, take deep breaths for us please’ I whimper at his words. I don’t feel like a woman of twenty nine in this moment I feel like a small child again.  
‘Anata hide somewhere this man can not find you, can you do that for us love?’

‘Yes…’ even in my head my voice is small and tiny, scared.

Whatever else was said is lost on me as i’m tackled from behind. I struggle like a madman against his arms holding me in a vise grip. His laugh in my ear making me sick. I scream at him.

“LET ME GO, LET ME THE FUCK GO!”

He pistol whips me upside my head making me cry out in pain. He yanks me up to my feet and points the gun right at my face. I touch the side of my head as the lights flicker back to life. His evil insane smile still the same, making me feel sick all over again. It’s only now I notice the light blue shield surrounding the hanger I have no idea what it is, but I learn a second later it blocks the dragons out as they try to come in and save me, but can’t. They throw a murderous glance to the doctor furious. The hangar door is trying to be opened from the outside and through the small window across the door I can see my men and their eyes hold the same murderous look before looking to me and trying to give me a reassuring look. For once it doesn’t calm my racing heart or my fear.

I hear the gun cock and I turn back to the doctor. He tilts his head at me before glancing down at my stomach. His smile grows. “Ohhh look at you, you're a mommy now huh? Won't be for long.”

He aims the gun lower right where the baby is and something in me snaps. My fear changes to rage in a heartbeat and I snarl at him. The guys yelling nasty things at the doctor behind the door doing nothing but making him even more happy about what he is about to do.

I stand straighter and lift my chin looking him in the eyes. “You're a coward, you peice of shit.” I fire back at him angrily.

His eyes narrow, but that smile never leaves his ugly face. “Is that right.”

“A real man wouldn’t need a gun.” I spit at his feet. Sneering at him. “Come fight me like a real man, if you dare.” I get in a fighting stance terrified, but I won't let it show on my face. For the sake of little Gabi I can’t.

It feels like forever he stands there thinking before he lowers his gun, before raising it back up and firing. Hitting my hand, the bullet goes right through making me scream in pain as I go down to my knees cradling my hand to my chest. My mens words in my head sounding terrified now. Blood flows down my chest as he stands before me looking down at me. The smile is gone, and all that is left in it’s place is coldness. His eyes hard and evil as he aims at my head again.

“You really are stupid if you thought I would fall for that girlie.” He cocks the hammer back on the gun.

I start laughing, deep hysterical laughter. He frowns at me. “What the fuck is so funny bitch?”

As soon as my laughter started it stoppes and with it I make me move grabbing the gun faster than he thought I could and shoot him twice in the chest before backing away keeping the gun trained on him. “Fucking hell, you shoot me...you dumb bitch...should've raped and killed you like all the others.”

He falls down to his knees, hands holding his chest. His breathing uneven. My eyes flare at his words, I walk to him slowly, my gun never wavering. I aim and fire into both his kneecaps. Making him scream in pain. More tears flow down my face.

“You have haunted my nightmares for too long you monster. All the things you made me witness…” My breath hitches as I start to break down into angry sobs. I aim and fire a bullet into his hand. Another scream. This asshole is tough and still hasn’t really gone down yet.

I shake my head. “All the children you killed, tortured...the ra…..” I can’t finish the sentence. I aim and shoot his other hand. More screams.

“All the things you did to me….” The tears running down my face feel like fire now.

“All the pain you caused….I swore if I ever had the chance I would kill you and that’s what i’m going to do.”

He makes a last ditch effort to stumble towards me with a knife he had on him, but i’m ready this time, I aim and fire the last five bullet into his body. Three in his chest, two in the head. Even after all the bullets have been fired I feel myself pulling the trigger again and again in a daze. I come back to myself enough to hear voices outside the hangar door. Everything gets tuned back out when I look down at the dead body. It gets hard to breath and I sink to my knees as my body shakes in shock. I throw the gun away from me as I break down and sob burying my face against the floor with my hands buried in my hair. My injured hand not even registering in my current state.

Not long after I feel tentative warm hands gently touching my back trying to get me to respond to something they're saying. I’m still in shock and can’t speak just yet, my breathing uneven.

“Anata….we are here, just breath my love just breath.” Hanzo’s voice deeply concerned. His hands bringing me comfort. I can feel Jesse near, but staying back not wanting to crowd me I guess.

It barely resister the dragons eating the dead body, but you can practically taste there rage as they do so. Followed by Mercy speaking. “Was that really called for?”

“He deserved that and so much more, so yeah it was fucking called for!” Jesse throws back angrily.

My sobs return ten fold as I wrap my arms around Hanzo’s neck tightly and press my face into his neck trying to hide from the world. His arms hold me to him. “Please get me out of here..” I manage to whisper out loud enough for him to hear. He doesn’t waste anytime and picks me up bridal style. He never stops whispering soft loving words to me. Jesse follows behind us offering as much comfort as he can. The hanger finally behind me. I just wanna go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know some of you may be concerned about the baby, no worries, the baby (babies) are fine. I'm not that evil.
> 
> Also the blue shield was something to protect against bad guys, but when Winston made it he didn't keep the dragons in mind when making it.


	60. We Got Yer Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo both got Jenny's back.

“Mercy I done told ya already, Hanzo and me got this handled. Lucio is looking her hand over and frankly after you seemed more concerned with the dead talon agent, i’m not so sure I want ya anywhere near her.” I cross my arms over my chest glaring down at her outside my families room.

I really look at her and I notice what Jenny has been saying for awhile now. Something is off about her and i’ll be damned if she comes near my family until I figure out what it is. My instincts screaming not to trust her. Such a shame too, once upon a time I trusted her, but i’m not willing to put my family in any more danger, and if she is part of that, then i’ll do what I must.

“Jesse you can’t be serious, wij zijn familie.” She tries sounding sad, but that sadness doesn’t reach her eyes and I don’t like it one bit. I narrow my eyes at her. “Not anymore.” I reply.

I step aside as the door behind me opens as Lucio steps out. He offers me a reassuring smile. “No worries eastwood, she’ll be fine. Hanzo gave her some tea to help her sleep. I um….as far as her mental state goes...that may take some time, but that’s not really my field so…” He shrugs in a apology. 

I clap him on the shoulder grateful. “No worries music man, we’ll be there for her, thanks for takin care of her hand.”

“Of course man anything else you need, just call me.” He walks off asking Mercy to join him. I watch them walk away before taking deep breaths. My own mental state not great either. I light up my cigarillo and take a few minutes to get my head in the right place. The nicotine helping, if only a little.

Hanzo and I used to have this saying that we had the worst luck in the world sometimes so we must of been cursed or something. I always remember replying that as long as we were cursed together it was fine. Seems now maybe we weren’t the only ones cursed. I don’t know wether to laugh or cry at how sad that statement is. Shaking my head I blow smoke out my mouth before putting out the end of it and saving it for later. Lord knows i’ll need it.

The door slides open as I step back inside. Jenny is indeed asleep, even in her current state she is clinging to Hanzo like a lifeline. Hanzo’s holding her in the same manner. His body tense, stressed out. The dragons curled around one of her arms and legs possessively. I pull a chair up next to the bed and sit down next to them. He glances to me before looking back at the wall. Not really looking at anything at all. His mind all over the place. I let him take his time, there's no rush after all, i’m a patient man.

“I am a failure.” He whispers gruffly.

I watch him worriedly, but don’t say anything just yet, knowing he won't listen to anything I say right now.

“Everytime something happens I am one step behind, never fast enough. Never good enough..” His mouth snaps shut at that before continuing. “If I can not protect her, then how am I going to be able to protect my child, our child.” He swallows as he fights not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

“Hanzo look at me.” 

He looks to me after a few minutes. His eyes distraught. 

“You're gonna be a great father to this child. There are gonna be things we have no control over and I know how you feel about that, but there ain't nothin we can do about it. All we can do is our best and hope at the end of the day that it’s enough.”

I cut him off before he can argue my words.

“And if you think i’m taking this well your wrong darlin, cause ya know I ain’t. I wanna kill something right now and I can’t.” I tap my finger against the side of my head saying this.

I take one of his hands in both of mine and bring it to my chest. “Call me a fool, but I think things are about to get better for all of us, just you wait.” I try putting as much belief into my words as I can. I have to believe things will get better, I have too. I get a tiny nod as a reply and I know right now it’s the best i’m gonna get, our emotions still high after everything in the hanger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in Hanzo’s arms and blinking my eyes open I see Jesse is missing from the room, the little dragons curled around my shoulders so small. Even in his sleep Hanzo has me in a vice grip and there's no getting away. I don’t move, my mind racing. I have never felt more of a failure then I do right now. What kind of mother hides instead of fighting to protect their baby? COWARD, COWARD, COWARD screams in my head. Coward for not standing my ground and taking that doctor on, coward for running and hiding like a little shit. I’m so mad at myself. I let fear overtake my mind instead of fighting it and using it to help me.

The tears running down my face are hot and angry. I won’t let that happen a second time, if one ever happens. However at the sametime I can understand where the fear came from, I just wish I had been better at dealing with it. Instead of running away I should've at the very least ran to help, but then I would of been dealing with a whole new set of problems. I hadn’t wanted him anywhere near my family. I sigh resigned to the fact that i’m a horrible mother. My thoughts turn depressive as I lay there. I’m so lost in my own thoughts it takes a moment for me to notice the nails in my hair gently running through the strands. Hanzo’s fingers feel good. 

“Anata you shouldn’t think things like that. It’s not true. Your first thought was to protect our little one and you did that, what if you had stood your ground and he killed you and the baby?”

“I….” My words escape me because I never thought of that. All at once my anger rushes out of me tired.

“You are a good mother, you put the well being of the baby above your own. Many can not to be bothered with doing such a thing.”

I can tell maybe there's a story there with his own mother, but I don’t ask for now, content to just lay in his arms as he continues to play with my hair relaxing me slowly over time. 

“Then you shouldn’t call yourself a failure. I don’t like hearing it from you or Jesse, even if you don't say it outloud I still hear it. You're not a failure. The dragons are part of you and they have helped me almost every time something has happened so that doesn’t seem like much of a failure to me at all, and if you say otherwise right now i’ll slap you.” My tone only half kidding.

Despite the serious talk that earns me a quiet laugh making me laugh along with him for a minute before continuing. “The same goes for Jesse, he has shot at least two or three people when I needed help, he even punched that one guy. You both have helped me and protected me the best you could. We can’t predict the future, so there's no way of knowing when something will happen, all we can do is try and be prepared for it and if…..it’s like what happened this morning….do the best we can.” I sniffle, but no tears fall. I feel as though I have cried enough for a lifetime by now.

The words can not be spoken from me, there to hard to get out, to painful. Hanzo doesn’t ask if I wanna talk about it, but I know he would be more then willing to listen. It’s those feelings from him that finally have me letting him see it all from my mind's eye. Nothing is held back as I just hold him so tightly it has to hurt, but he says nothing. As everything replays in my mind of what happened over the years from doctor kline, I can tell it’s taking alot of control to keep his anger under wraps at my treatment over the years. It’s only now I notice Jesse has been there basicly silently watching and listening from wherever he is on base. His anger is very plain to feel and he doesn’t hide it. 

The anger is not the only feeling though, with it are love and understanding. Comfort to be there for me as I need, just as I would be there for them if they needed me in such a way. They both offer so much support it’s nearly overwhelming but in the best of ways. Once my body relaxes once more against Hanzo, I know I hit a milestone today. Sharing what I just did with them has left me….lighter….and more free feeling in a way I have never known. My only regret is that I didn’t seek them out sooner about all this, to get it off my chest as Jesse says it.

When Jesse joins us a hour later finally feeling a tad better he doesn’t hesitate to crawl in with us and snuggle us both close, both their presences a balm to my weary soul.

“We got ya baby girl, we will always have you, no matter what. We love ya so much and you don’t ever have to be alone again darlin, we got yer back, now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter is happening in the next chapter as long as everything goes how it should lol


	61. Not One, But Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big News.

2 WEEKS LATER….4 ½ MONTHS PREGNANT…..

 

The house was slowly getting built and it was looking great. Once we left the overwatch base for the last time we had never looked back. All the ugliness from that morning we left souring the place a tad for me after that. My father knew as did Jack that something went on back at the base, but could tell it wasn’t something I was ready to talk about so they had thankfully not brought anything about it up. I knew it was killing Gabe not to know, and I knew I would have to tell him soon, if for no other reason than to put his mind at ease.

Besides making me wedding dress kept him busy plenty of the time and the rest of the time was spent with Jack and little Aurora. Until our house was finished being built we were all staying in Gabe and Jack’s spare room, thankfully the spare room was huge so it was so bad living here for the time being. In the mornings I helped Jack do light chores like feeding the animals, which I loved doing. I was the only other one willing to get up at five am, I personally love the mornings and it had grown into a nice routine these last few weeks. 

Once all the morning chores were done, we would sit on the porch and drink coffee, watching the sunrise and just...relax, well as much as Aurora would let us. Some mornings she was up early with us, other mornings she slept in like Gabe did. If she woke up with us I would happily babysit her for Jack while I did the feedings. She was a really good baby I had to admit. Barely cried, always ate all her food and drank her bottles. Gabe said they had just gotten lucky which then made me wonder if my own baby was gonna be as good or was she gonna be a handful.

Hanzo said he thought the baby was gonna be a handful just because Jesse was one too. The comment always made me smile or laugh. I still didn’t know who the father was and we were all ok with that because in the end it didn’t matter, we just wanted her to be healthy. However as I sit here now in the towns doctors office i’m speechless.

“I’m sorry can you say that again?”

The doctor offers me a kind smile, she is a very sweet doctor and I couldn’t be more thankful for it then I am right now. “I said it looks like there is another baby, he is hard to see, but there's a second heartbeat. Looks like he is hiding behind his sister see?” She points to the monitor and sure enough it looks like something is there hiding. I’m speechless, but i’m not prepared for her next words even more.

“Also after running a blood test just to make sure everything was ok on that front, it seems...well...this isn’t something that I have personally seen, but my father did when he was the doctor here and well….your little girl carries Mr shimada’s dna and the little boy carries Mr Mccree’s dna...this is rare, but it can and does happen sometimes in cases such as these.”

“I….wha….” Words escape me.  
She gently places her hand on my shoulder. “You're going to have two lovely little babies by both fathers. Congratulations.” Her smile warm and friendly.

I smile back in shock, but this is a happy shock, unlike when I first found out about our baby girl, now i’m just at peace with it and I welcome the second baby so strong I start crying happy tears. She just smiles and hands me a tissues. “Want me to get the fathers?” I nod still overcome with emotion. “I’ll be right back.”

Doesn’t take her long to get the guys, the waiting room was right there, upon entering and seeing my teary face they both became concerned, but that was very quickly put to rest once she shared the happy news. “Gentlemen if you would look at the monitor there's someone I’d like for you to meet.”

I sit up more on the little exam bed i’m on as they both stand on either side of me and look at the screen. They both hold one of my hands. She points to the screen smiling at us. “I already told your fiance, but we thought it best if I told and showed you both.” She zooms in the image for them to see as good as it will get. “Here is your little girl, she is growing great no concerns, strong heartbeat, and here is the other baby, he is hiding behind her pretty good, but you can just make out that he’s there. His heartbeat is also strong and he is growing beautifully.”

“Wha…” Jesse trails off stunned into silence, a rare thing. His other hand covers his mouth some as he fights tears, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he looks at the screen with wide eyes.

“Two…” Hanzo’s voice low in shock. “There are two little ones…” He clears his throat getting choked up. 

“And it gets better.”

At those words the men's eyes just can’t go any wider. I smile at her nodding at her to continue. 

“Each of you is biology a father to one of the babies. The little girl comes from Hanzo and the little boy from Jesse. Like I told her it’s rare, but it can happen, more than you think….i’ll give you a few moments to process all this and then i’ll be back.” She offers us a kind smile then steps out of the room.

Suddenly Jesse looks like he is about to pass out and Hanzo and I each grab a arm to hold him from falling over. “Jesse.. Anata here sit down love, before you hurt yourself.” Hanzo says softly.

He sits down next to me taking deep breaths before looking over at me his eyes wet and teary. “Our baby’s gonna have not one but two babies...and….and….I…” He presses his forehead to mine. “Thank you for giving them to us sweetheart…..”

I lean back and look up at him and smile sweetly kissing his lips softly. “Of course.”

Hanzo pulls Jesse to his side as he leans down and kisses my forehead. “I am at a loss for words, but perhaps Jesse said it best, thank you little petal for giving us so much.” He sniffles trying not to cry and failing. I hand them both a tissue and caress their cheeks lovingly. 

The drive back is peaceful...relaxing even and I swear we can’t stop smiling, the urge to stop at the first baby store to get everything is strong, but the urge to tell the rest of the family is stronger. When we get to the house there all in the kitchen making dinner, Aurora in her high chair eating cheerios happily. I excuse myself to the restroom, as the men sit down at the dinner table.

I’m not in there even a minute before I hear muffled happy exclaims from the kitchen making me smile from inside the bathroom. I finish up, wash my hands and step out and get enveloped into a warm hug from my father in the hall.

“Mi dulce niña, tu tener un niño y una niña? Oh esto es maravilloso.” He says softly into my hair.

I smile grateful this time around he is happy at the news. 

“¿Te dijeron lo raro que son los bebés?” I ask.

“¡lo hicieron! Estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño.” He relies, clearly still shocked at that bit of news.

I look up at him smiling fondly. “Aurora is gonna have so many friends soon.”

His smile falls alittle thinking for a moment. “Are you ready for this mi flor? Besides the fathers, Jack and I are more then happy to help as well. Just remember that ok? This is new for all you...hell look who's talking, i’m still new to this too.”

“I’m ready for it, I have a good support system after all.” I lean up and kiss his cheek grateful.

He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to the attic, somewhere I haven't been yet, and walks me over to the window and I stop short gasping as I see my wedding dress on a mannequin.

“Daddy….it’s beautiful...I still don’t know how you had the time to make this...wow….”

He walks over to it dusting some lint off before looking at me. “So you like it then pequeño?” He ask sounding only a tad worried.

“I love it...the guys are gonna love it too..” I walk over to it and run my hand lightly over the light pink and yellow colors of the yukimura.

“I wish my mother could be there..” I whisper lost in thought for a moment.

Hands settle on my shoulders from behind. “I know mi flor, I know.” He whispers back sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop saying in the next chapter this, this, and this is happening, when half the time it doesn't lol anyway next chapter is the real wedding chapter I was gonna do this chapter after the wedding one, but then changed my mind.
> 
> The wedding dress was made in honor of Jenny's mother. Pink and yellow were her favorite colors and Gabe remembers this.


	62. Country Songs & Baby Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the wedding, the reception and lots of baby kicks.

1 WEEK LATER….

“That’s it baby….mmmm” Jesse’s whispered words trail off as he lovingly bites my neck making me moan.

The setting sun shining behind me gives Jesse’s skin a more warm look as I ride him so slowly in our favorite sitting sex position. Hanzo already had his sexy time before he went into town with Jack. Gabe and Aurora taking a nap leaving Jesse and me time alone with each other for now.

“Baby doll you feel….so good in my arms, your skin is so soft and silky, I could touch ya all day and never tire of it. Could love on ya and never tire of it….mmm…and kiss ya all day and night and never tire of that either...mmm” His words trail off again as he kisses me deeply, his arms running all over my back, over the scars. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands in his hair grabbing fist fulls of hair moaning into the kiss as I rock my hips back and forth in a slow pace.

I run my nails roughly down his back and it earns me a full body shudder and a groan against my lips as his hands slide under my ass cheeks gripping them tightly. It makes me rock my hips harder, grinding against him making him hit my wall and that action makes me gasp against his neck before biting his earlobe non too gently. It earns me a happy whine from him. I clench around his cock inside me as one of my hands reaches down and squeezes his balls gently surprising him and driving him over the edge hard.

“Fuckkkkkk….fuckkkk baby…” His gruffly spoken words said against my collarbone as he climaxes inside of me sending me over the edge at the wonderful feeling. 

We stay in that position enjoying the closeness. Just caressing each other’s backs with soft touches of fingers to the skin. “I love ya darlin.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 WEEK LATER….. 5 MONTHS PREGNANT…

Standing in front of the mirror I couldn’t help, but feel a tad nervous, mostly just because I was gonna be the center of attention well partly and it was making me nervous thinking about having so many eyes on me. At least Jesse and Hanzo would be up there with me as well.

Gabe finishes my braid and then wraps it up in a bun towards the back of my head before adding a lovely pomegranate flower with it before adding all the hairpins to keep it all in place. He already helped with my makeup, thankfully because it’s still not something I was good at doing at all. I just never wear makeup.

I look over my wedding dress. The soft yellows and pinks flowing together so lovely. The colors honoring my mother. The japanese writing all over it in tiny soft white scrip her full name and her favorite sayings. My father went all out with it and if I didn’t watch it I was gonna cry again, but then, he had said all my makeup was water proof. My lips were a very soft pink color my cheeks the same. I was going with a more natural earthy look and I had to agree with him when he had said the look suited me. My eyes meet his in the mirror and maybe he is the one who is gonna need tissues. I turn around looking up at him. He steps back a step and looks me over.

“It’s hard not seeing your mother right now looking at you mi flor, you look so much like her sometimes, like you do right now.” He blows out a shaky breath before offering me a warm smile.

“Your so beautiful, just like her….she….would be so proud of you” He gets choked up, making me offer him a fond smile.

“Well, you ready cariño?”

I nod my head, my throat suddenly feeling tight with emotion. He hands me my bouquet of pomegranate flowers and I hold them like a lifeline. I slip one of my arms through his offered one and take a deep breath. He pats my hand gently. “You got this mi flor.”

His words put me at ease for the moment and I smile up at him. “Let’s do this my shadow.”

The first thing I hear is a country love song softly playing and my smile grows huge. The wind softly blowing as we step out of the house. The weather perfectly warm for today.

It seems like one minute my dad is walking me out to the area by the lake were the wedding is and the next minute I’m standing before both my guys and they look stunning. Both of their black japanese yukimura’s look really good. Hanzo wears his hair down to frame his face and Jesse has done his hair up in a ponytail. They look...beautiful. Unbeknownst to them I found time to get them there own wedding bands to replace the ones they lost years ago on a mission. I know they won't replace, replace the original ones, but I hope they will like the news ones just the same.

When the preacher gets to the ring part Hanzo slides on the one that came with my engagement band. “With this ring we thee wed.” they say in unison. 

I try hard not to cry taking a deep breath. When it gets to my turn I present the rings I got for them and it makes them silently cry first, there eyes huge in shock, there smiles tearfully happy.

“With this ring I thee wed.” 

I put on Jesse’s first, a beautiful white gold band with little forest trees on it.

“With this ring I thee wed.”

Next I slide Hanzo’s on, a lovely white gold band with the inside of the ring being blue to match the dragons colors perfectly. Couldn’t leave them out after all.

Once the rings are on I take one of Jesse’s hands, one of Hanzo’s and they each hold the other's hand as the preacher finishes the sermon. For vows we let the preacher come up with something for us and i’m glad we did. No words could ever say how much I love them.

“You may now kiss the bride and the groom...again.” The preacher laughs quietly.

I laugh but it turns into happy crying as they each kiss one of my cheeks, then a kiss from each to my lips before they're kissing each other. The claps behind us from most of the people in overwatch drowned out by us hugging each other so happy in the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone under the tent is enjoying the food for the evening. Some are dancing. Aurora is enjoying her first bit of cake getting a sugar high no doubt. The cake covering most of her face.

“Darlin don’t ya dare do what I know you're thinking of doing.”

Hanzo beats me to it and mushes some wedding cake in his scruffy face making me laugh. I laugh even more when Jesse returns the favor. I think i’m safe, but i’m not as I get dual smushes of cake in my face making me gasp.

“If you thought you were safe anata, you were wrong.” Hanzo smirkes licking cake off his face, Jesse doing the same. The cake is really good I decide licking the cake off my face. Jack made us a wonderful strawberry peanut butter and chocolate cake his mom used to make him when he was little and it’s one of the best things I have eaten to date, besides tacos. I take a napkin and wipe off there faces and they doing the same to me out around smiles and laughter.

I gasp suddenly feeling something from within me and it makes me hold my stomach immediately and I get two differently responses from the men. “Whoa what was that?” along with “Anata are you ok?”

I don’t know how I know, but I know it’s nothing bad, in fact i’m pretty sure I know what I just felt and it would seem this was gonna be one more thing the guys were going to be able to feel through our soulmate bond.

I take a hand from each of them and place them over my tummy and wait smiling at them. “Wait for it.” 

The kick or should I say kicks happen again this time stronger making me gasp again, but my smile is ear to ear feeling it. It’s sore when they do it, but I wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. I look up at my men and there…..the sweet, loving smiles on their faces are gonna be something I never forget. There eyes soft and warm and extra bright as there eyes look down upon me, the way there hands softly caress my tummy where the tiny baby kicks are happening...no it’s not a moment I will soon forget.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My father twirls me gently on the dance floor for our father/daughter dance and i’m glad I had Hanzo and Jesse teach me to dance so I could do this with him. I rest my head on his chest as the song hits a slow part and just….relax smiling. The babies kick again starling Gabe above me making me laugh. “Dios mío…” he breaths looking down at me. “Was that the little ones?” I nod still smiling. “Wanna feel?” I ask not even waiting for a response and taking one of his hands and placing it on my stomach. It seems there hyper tonight and won't stop kicking.

“Oh pequeños, hola.” He says softly. His eyes soft and fond feeling them kick and his face relaxes into what can only be called a smitten face.

“Aman al abuelo tanto.” I say patting his hand on my tummy.

He grumbles about being called grandpa, but he is smiling not really minding so much it seems. When Jack comes up to ask if he can cut in he pauses looking at us before he can even ask what’s up I take his hand too and place it on my tummy, hoping it’s not to weird. I just want everyone to feel them happy and kicking. His mouth takes on a O shape as he feels them kicking away still. He offers a small smile. “There full of energy tonight.”

I smirk looking to Jack. “That’s cause they can’t wait to meet there grandpa’s, dad.”

The title kind of slipped out, but it was how I felt so I hoped it was ok. His smile turns kind of shy. “Is that so?” he ask.

My smile returns full force. “Yup.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few more dances, more food and a few more people getting to feel the babies kick, (Reinhardt had loved it so much Ana had to drag him away as he cried at how beautiful it was and how they would visit after they were born.) It was the end of the night. After many well wishes, gifts and hugs goodbye it was time for some good sleep. To tired for sex myself I ask the men to pleasure each other for me while I watch and it was the best show I had before we fell asleep together as a married trio.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/Decorated%20images/the%20wedding_zpshtcb2odn.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to show you guys the surprise I have coming. It's something I did have planned since I started writing this and I just can't wait to bring it. Don't know which chapter i'll do it in, but it's coming and it's gonna be good.


	63. The Months Keep Moving Along

1 MONTH LATER…. 6 MONTHS PREGNANT…..

“Mmm good morning wifey.” is whispered sleepily in my ear making me smile.

“Good morning hubby.” I offer back out around a yawn. His simple pleasure at the name felt.

I feel Jesse place lazy kisses on my back before I feel Hanzo stir slowly. Turning around to face me. He offers me a very sleepy smile before kissing me softly. “Good morning wife.” Another kiss. 

“Good morning husband.” They stretch over me to get there own good morning kisses from each other before settled back down to where they were before. All of us just enjoying each others company. Like most mornings there hands find their way to my stomach and just rest there. Sometimes like right now the babies are very hyper and kick away.

I groan feeling all the kicks. My poor bladder, i’m gonna have to get up soon to pee if they keep this up for to long.

“Aww take it easy on your mama guys.” Jesse gives me tummy rubs and they feel so good.

“That is...such a strange feeling…” Hanzo replies eyes closed, half asleep, half awake.

So far the guys have been able to feel a good amount through the bond like when the babies kick and it always fascinates them. If they are feeling the kicks I wonder if they will feel the labor pains. Oh god what a mess that will be or funny depending on who you ask.

“Oh god I never thought of that…” Jesse trails off hearing my thoughts.

“When the time comes I can block the bond temporarily like I used to so you're not in any pain.” I offer. I can instantly tell how well they like that idea.

“You will do no such thing anata, what husbands can say they were able to help with their wife's pain during labor? Not many, if any at all, so please no that is not called for, if you can take it then we can too.” Jesse hums his agreement nosing my neck and burying his face in it, sighing contently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 MONTH LATER….. 7 MONTHS PREGNANT…..

My eyes are in a haze of lust staring down at Hanzo suckling on a nipple. My breast getting huge now, with a few months still left to go, they were getting sore. Without thinking Hanzo had leaned down to lick a nipple when one stray drop of milk had leaked out and now he was very happily relieving me of the soreness and it felt fucking amazing.   
When he moves to the other breast I cry out in pleasure and hold his head there bucking my body up into him. His hands move under my arched back and hold me close and tight. He practically growls out around the nipple as his lust gets as strong as mine. His shallow humping against my thigh letting me feel his erection at full attention now.

“Hanzo...hanzo please...I need you.” I breath out between moans.

When he kisses me I taste my own milk and I find in the moment I don’t care how weird it taste I just want him. His tongue sweeps into my mouth as he pushes into me at the same time, having no trouble bottoming out right away. His hands interlace with mine above my head as he starts pumping his hips back and forth against mine. His breath stealing mine away in kiss after kiss.

His mouth moves to my neck licking and biting and sucking on any skin he can find claiming me like the dragon he is. Our orgasams are a quiet thing, soft moans against each others neck. The soft ‘I love you’s’ just as softly spoken. The noodle dragons watching from afar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 MONTH LATER…. 8 MONTHS PREGNANT…..

With the house done it was time to pick out things for the house. Which came with it’s own issues one being a good part of the time we could not agree on things and two it was just plain tiring picking out so many things. Even with our house being big enough for us three plus two spare rooms it was still smaller than Jack and Gabe’s house though.

“But baby this would look so good with the couch.” Hanzo just sighs in response.

“We do not need more cow print, we already have plenty my love.”

“But darlin…” Jesse says pouting.

I bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh at Jesse’s cute face and continue to look at things I like while they argue over what goes with what. Why does stuff have to match? Can’t it be any and everything you like? I shrug to myself not really getting it. I have let them handle a good deal of this because frankly it’s alittle overwhelming, but it would be nice to have things in the home I picked out, would make me feel part of the home more I suppose. The thing is my taste are sometimes in line with what Hanzo likes and sometimes what Jesse likes, but sometimes my taste are my own and there so colorful I get shot down alot idea wise.

I sigh looking at stuff I would suggest, but keep my mouth shut. Maybe it’s better to let them handle this after all. I wipe my tears away annoyingly because they have become so commonplace over the silliest things now. I sigh wistfully looking down at beautiful baby blankets and stuffed animals and just feel sad even more.   
I pick up a cute little yellow bunny and hold it to my chest. It reminds me of the toy I can just barely remember when I was little. It makes me miss my mother something bad making me bury my face in the toy and cry harder. The soft bunny muffling my cries. The moment my cries start the men stop fondly arguing over what kind of bed to get and come over to me concerned, knowing this is more than just hormones now, but this isn’t the first time I have thought about my mother and it won’t be the last, being a mother now myself I can’t help but think of her even more.

“Do ya remember the name of yer bunny when you were little sweetie ?” Jesse ask softly.

I sniffle moving the bunny from my face and wipe the moisture from it. My lips quirk up. “You're gonna make fun of me if I tell you.”

Hanzo takes the bunny and looks at it soft smile on his lips. “I promise we won't laugh at you love, besides don’t you ever wonder what the dragons names are?”

“Yeah, but you never tell me and Jesse has been sworn to secrecy.” I say raising an eyebrow.

Hanzo suddenly looks shy and hesitant to share before whispering, “Ramen and noodle.”

My tears forgotten by this point I put a hand to cover my mouth fighting not to laugh at the names. 

Hanzo huffs. “I was just a boy when I named them and my favorite food at the time was ramen noodles.”

“Awwwww darlin it’s still cute no matter how many times I have heard it.” Jesse does quietly laugh earning more huffs from Hanzo, but his smile gives him away.

“Fine….when I was little I loved unicorns so I named her uni.”

“Awwww sweetie that’s so cute though, also what do you mean when you were little? You still love them now.” Is Jesse’s cheeky reply.

I blush embarrassed and give a huff of my own. Hanzo laughs before throwing the bunny along with 2 others in the shopping cart. “Uni is a wonderful name.”

I blush smiling shyly before my thoughts drift back to her once more and the smile turns sad.

“My love.” I look up at hanzo as he rubs my shoulders gently. “She would be proud of you and I know you miss her.” He glances to Jesse before continuing. “Maybe there is something we can do to honor her.”

“Yeah?” I look between them. “Like what?” I smile liking the idea.

“We could plant a little garden for her honey, plant flowers she liked or would like, plant some that honor people who have died.” Jesse offers, smiling gently.

My smile grows and my sadness isn’t so bad thinking on the idea and liking it greatly. “I would love to do that and...I think….she would too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters to go, I'm glad looking back over this whole thing I never made it darker like how I thought of doing, looking back i'm glad I made a mostly fluffy story, because at the end of the day it's what so many of us need. Kira shout out for always reading my shit <3 you too felina <3


	64. It's Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the babies to come into the world.

1 MONTH LATER…...9 MONTHS PREGNANT…..

‘CLICK’.....’CLICK’…..’CLICK’

“Awww Molly you're getting so big, you too Java.” Molly just wags her tail at me and Java just tilts her head at me. I look at the pictures on my phone and decide they look really good. Takara already had her picture taken before hiding somewhere in the house napping.

After walking the short distance outside Azul is next with some pictures, I put the phone on silent when taking the pictures of him not wanting to startle him. The sun shining down on him making him look even more pretty. His braided mane looking good. I sigh happily looking at all the new pictures to go along with all the other ones I have taken over the months. I have so many now.

I breath in the cool morning air and just relax. The weather feels nice, the cool breeze feels nice on my skin, the sound of the pine trees blowing in the wind. My feet not bothering me yet, nor my back which is a blessing by this point. The faint cries from Aurora reach my ears before they silence. She was three now and had turned into a handful, but Gabe and Jack took the challenge head on. They were really good dad’s to her, they gave it their all.

I grab the brush I keep out from Azul and he walks closer knowing what’s to come. I undo his braid slowly and start brushing out his mane. His body relaxing under my gentle touches.  
“What a good boy, such a sweet boy for me.” I whisper. His ears twitch towards my voice. I smile as he bays agreeing with me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

My walk back is silent save for the sound of the wind in the trees. The walk between houses is nice and it’s not to long of a walk for me. I had time to myself currently. The men putting the final touches on the nursery. The colors for the room and most of the things in it ended up being more my ideas then there's because I had compromised with so many things in the house, for that room I wasn’t willing to really budge. The end result however was something beautiful and the colors of the room spoke of sparkly and imaginative things. Secretly the room made my inner child very happy.

I’m on the porch when it finally happens, the moment I have been ready for and dreading. My back starts hurting followed by my water breaking and finally I am getting a contraction and I thought I was ready for the pain of it, but I so wasn’t. It has me bracing myself by the front door groaning in pain. The front door opening a few seconds later, both men’s faces tight in discomfort, but offering there own feel good feelings through the bond and it helps.

“Fuck darlin is it time?” I raise a eyebrow at him. “Yes it’s fucking time, my water just broke.” I huff out. His eyes widen and he races off to get the car keys. Hanzo rubs my back while helping to support me. “Breath in and out anata.” I glare at him. “What do you think i’m doing?” He just offers me a bemused smile making me glare more.  
Soon enough they help me into the car after calling Gabe and Jack letting them know what was going on. The ride to the hospital seems like it takes forever and i’m scared and happy when we finally get there. A few hours later and the baby still hasn’t come, but i’m about ready to punch someone in the face if one more person ask how I am.

Jesse’s face reflects his discomfort when the contractions hit me, but him and Hanzo just help me through it, even when I get mad at them. “You both did this to me, it’s all your fault.” I pant out angrily. They know I don’t mean the words, doesn’t mean the words don’t bother them though.

“I’m sorry baby…” Jesse trails off not knowing what else to say. Placing a new nice cold washcloth on my forehead. The coolness feeling good. Why is it so fucking hot in here?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few more hours and oh the labor pains are intense. I refused any pain killers. Jesse next to me holds one hand tightly with Hanzo on the other side holding my hand tightly as well. I bet they wish they couldn’t feel this, but nothing can be done about it now. Jesse’s pained smile and Hanzo’s pained filled eyes tell me at least i’m not alone in this. When the pushing starts it’s amazing I don’t crush there fingers with how hard I hold on.

“Holy fuck, I have a new respect for women everywhere…” Jesse trails off trying to aid me with the pain as best he can. “Agreed.” Hanzo says, his voice tight...he is only doing a tad better than Jesse.

When the finally pushes happen I have no choice, but to scream now and i’m so ready for this to be over and the babies to be here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally a few hours later the babies are here and happily now fed. I sleep on and off exhausted from the birth. The men take turns taking there own naps, the birth took alot out of them as well. Every few hours I had to wake and feed the babies and it was weird at first to be honest, but now having done it enough times, it gave me a calm feeling and I felt closer to them.

‘CLICK’

Without even opening my eyes. “I swear to god whichever one of you that was I will break your arm if you take another picture of me like this. I look like crap.” I open my eyes to a wide eyed Hanzo with his phone out. I glare. “I mean it.” He calming puts the phone back in his back pocket as Jesse snickers. “And you!” I look to Jesse making him go silent. “Don't think I didn’t see you doing the same thing a hour ago.” He gets a glare too.

“But baby..” I cut him off. “Don’t but baby me, I look really bad right now and I don’t like it.”

“Love you are glowing right now, you look lovely.” Hanzo offers. I huff in annoyance, but offer a tiny smile. “Doesn’t matter, no pictures, please.” They nod agreeing. Something tells me they're not going to listen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 WEEK LATER…..

I yawn out around my cup of coffee. So little sleep is catching up to us. Hanzo was currently out like a light on the couch napping with Gabi on his chest while Jesse was with Hoshi in the nursery. Or rather they were. I hear footsteps behind me before they enter the kitchen. Poor Jesse looks so tired. 

“He hungry again?” I ask

Jesse nods yawning before handing him over gently and lovingly like a piece of glass. “Why don’t you go take a nap sweetie?”

He goes to say no before yawning yet again. “You sure you’ll be ok for alittle while darlin?”

“Yes i’ll be fine.” He gives me a quick kiss before moving off to the bedroom. 

I yawn yet again as I start to feed my son. Looking down watching him I smile. Even with my tiredness I wouldn’t trade this for the world. His little brown eyes stare up at me and I see so much of Jesse in him it makes me smile even more. His little barely there brown hairs coming in nicely. I hum a soft tune as we sit there content with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at this another chapter so fast and the babies are already here. :D


	65. Mama

1 YEAR LATER……

 

“Come on little darlin you can do it, walk to daddy.” Jesse excitly says, arms stretched out for Gabi.

 

Hanzo sits nearby on the floor with us playing with Hoshi, putting blocks together. Jesse has been trying for days to get Gabi to walk. Hoshi was already a week ahead of her in the walking department. I place her favorite toy by Jesse to see if that helps.

 

She frowns seeing it so far away from her.

 

“Come on Gabi come to mommy and daddy, come get your toy.” I smile at her, encouraging her to walk to us instead of crawling. She just pouts looking like she may cry now.

 

“Aww pumpkin come on you can do it, daddy believes in you.” Jesse offers.

 

Her basic understanding of words isn’t more then bye bye and hello and a few others, however she has always responded to his voice more than mine or Hanzo’s so maybe this will work.

 

Her bottom lip trembles. She makes grabby hands at the toy. “Aww little one don’t make that face at papá.” Jesse is already so wrapped around her little finger it’s ridiculous.

 

I shake my head smiling. “No sweetie, you have to come here and get it.”

 

She puts a hand in her mouth her eyes looking sad. I know if this keeps up Jesse is gonna cave. Hanzo just watches from the side with Hoshi still. His fond smile aimed at Jesse before looking to Gabi.

 

“Go on little blossom, go to daddy.” Hanzo tries now. Gabi looks to all three of us like she doesn’t know what to do. Hoshi just keeps putting blocks together not a care in the world right now.

 

When she finally starts trying to stand everyone holds their breath waiting, hoping. Her feet slowly shuffle along, wobbly, but making it, our smiles are huge. Hanzo waste no time getting his phone out recording it. When she reaches Jesse’s hands he grabs her and swings her up before blowing on her tummy gently making her laugh. “Oh little darlin ya made it, papá is so proud of you.”

She reaches up and plays with his scruffy cheeks, his eyes overflow with love looking down at her, his eyes extra bright. Hanzo off to the side recording it all. His eyes just as bright and loving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2 YEARS LATER…….

 

_ ‘In other news, Overwatch forces have found the last stronghold of the group known as Talon. There numbers have diminished over the years and sources tell us this was their main headquarters. There was a number of survivors found in the cell blocks and police as well as Overwatch are trying to find family members of the remaining victims. No word yet on how bad the injuries are of the victims found, what is even more shocking is the ties to doctor Angela Ziegler. The victims gave accounts going back years of her experimenting on many of them even to the point of death in some cases. The charges at this point are stacked very high against miss Ziegler and if found guilty she could end up in prison the rest of her life. Currently she is being held and questioned, but at this point it isn’t looking to good for her, we will have more on this at eleven.” _

 

My breathing fast, my eyes wide and full of tears, my hands covering my mouth as I watch the tv in front of me. Almost too much information to deal with me. All those survivors, I remember some of them and to see they made it out alive gave me such joy to see, I wasn’t the only one to get out alive. But then to hear the news about Mercy.

 

My hands move away from my face and ball into fist by my sides. That bitch was the cause of so much pain and right under everyone's noses too….she let them get me and Winston….did she also have a hand in my mothers murder too? Did she know somehow where she had been with me? Right now i’m thankful my husbands and little ones were not here so I could let out a scream in anger before going outside and saddling up Azul.

 

I gently click my tongue at him getting him into a trot. Soon I click to get him to go faster and we are running over the countryside my anger tears sliding off my face into the wind as I ride. By the time we reach the edge of the property the house sits on I’ve calmed down enough anger wise, but my tears still fall at all those years talon had me, all the test done on me….by...her just I can’t believe it.

 

‘ _ Darlin….you saw the news didn’t ya?’ _

 

_ ‘I did…’ _

 

_ ‘We just saw it for ourselves….Jack is taking it pretty hard….Gabe already hated her so he wasn’t to surprised….I….actually what I could use right now hon is one of your hugs….I don’t know what to make of all this and it’s killing me right now, her and I used to be so close and for her to do this….how she had a hand in your suffering….could ya please come back to the main house….please baby?’ _

 

_ ‘Of course….i’m sorry for riding off...I just needed to calm down for a bit.’ _

  
_ ‘Think nothing of it darlin.’ _

__

My ride back is a silent thing besides the sounds of Azul huffing and breathing as we ride back to the house. Once back I unsaddle him and lead him to join the other two before making my way to the house. Once inside I take in everyone in the living room, the tv still going Gabe whispering to Jack who looks like he wants to punch something. Aurora napping with our two little ones in a room upstairs. Just as Jesse asked I walk to him and give him a good bear hug, one he reciprocates immediately. Hanzo was over at Genji’s and Zenyatta's place helping them move in, but i’m sure the news will reach them soon if it hasn’t already. Mercy helping talon is going to be a blow to plenty of people in overwatch. My husband included.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

6 MONTHS LATER……

 

Once the shock wore off then there was just so much anger and confusion why she could've done such a thing. Mercy had remained pretty tight lipped at the hearing when it aired on tv. She got a life sentence, she was never gonna see the light of day again. Solitary confinement the courts had said. It would never be enough for all the hurts she had done, but it would have to be enough in this case. Jack had taken the hardest I think. They had been such close friends for so long it was a blow to him. On the plus side everyone had enough firewood for years after he took out his anger on all the wood that had needed to be chopped. It was  gonna take him sometime to get over the betrayal from her. At least my father and Aurora kept him happy most of the time. Gabe told me he was more content and relaxed then he had ever been when they were in overwatch. The same could be said for my dad, he was happy to finally have a family of his own, you could see it on his face everyday.

My own little monsters were growing so fast. Six more months they would be four years old. Where was the time going? Guess time flies when you're so happy. Speaking of little ones, I wonder how Genji’s and Zen’s new baby is doing. She was such a little trouble maker at only two, who knew how much more she would be as she got older. Little Ana had plenty of friends to help her get in trouble anyway. Aurora being the oldest, she was the little ring leader of the group. My babies going along with so many of her ideas or little tricks. The little brats, how I loved them all.

 

My eyes watch from the porch as Jesse teaches the kids how to ride. Hanzo looks stressed over the whole thing as he makes sure the twins don’t fall from the saddle. Aurora was already such a natural and funny enough Azul was really sweet on her so he became her horse in no time. Azul had really come a long way from the scared skinny thing he was when I first picked him out.

Molly sat at my feet snoring away, Takara was sleeping up in the tree by the porch. Jack was sitting next to me on the porch swing whittling wood as Gabe showed Aurora how to brush Azul's hair before putting it into a braid. And Jesse was a natural teacher to our little ones when it came to so many things one of them being animals, Jack as well honestly. Hanzo was so good at showing them how to figure out problems in so many things. They were growing up to be so smart just like their fathers.

 

Genji and Zen off to the side showing little Ana how to pet the baby chicks. It’s peaceful surrounded by family. Who would've thought I would be here, married to two wonderful men, having a wonderful father, and second father and a brother in law and best friend. I’m pulled from my thoughts as a unmarked black van pulls up and i’m instantly on alert as is everyone else from the looks on their faces. Everyone waits as it pulls to a stop in front of the house. Jack and I stand up and walk down the steps before stopping. When Tracer steps out of the drivers door there is a collective feeling of calmness once more. Everyone greets her with hugs and ask how she is, but my eyes don’t leave the passenger side of the van as the door opens.

If I had been holding something it would've slipped out of my grasp as my eyes widened. Her eyes just as huge looking back at me. We take each other in her hair no longer fully brown, there are grays mixed in now. Her face carries more wrinkles than the photo I have of her, but her eyes, those eyes so much like my own they start tearing up and mine do the same and before I know who moved first we are hugging each other talking in rapid Japanese before she is kissing my face all over then holding my face in her hands before hugging me again and I can’t stop hugging her back. Everyone around us silent as the scene unfolding in front of them, but I can feel from my husbands they joy at what there seeing. 

 

I lean back and hold her face in my hands while still crying. “I have you mama, I have you and i’m never letting you go again.” I say before hugging her again.


	66. The End.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this world and the start of the afterlife.

It took a long time to get over the shock of my mother being alive. My father however was finally able to hug her and tell her how sorry he was at not being there to protect her. Something she shushed him over before wanting to meet his soulmate finally. Jack warmed up to her after spending hours talking with her. When she met my soulmates she cried seeing Hanzo again. He bowed deeply before hugging her tightly. Jesse nor I missed how bright his eyes were talking to her, the smile on his face. This was someone who had meant more to him then just a nanny.

She finally turned to take Jesse in and smiled huge before hugging him as well, something he returned in kind. She made funny remarks in japanese about his cowboy attire making me giggle and Jesse laughing sense he knew japanese fluently. 

Her story of being rescued from Talon wasn’t something she wanted to talk about very much. All we knew was they healed her and kept her in a semi comatose state most of the time they had her. Of all people Junkrat was the one to break her out of her cell and they had oddly enough ended up good friends. So much so that he came to visit us months later and see how she was doing. Our kids loved him and he was strangely good enough with them. Unless they wanted to see how bombs worked then we had to call a timeout to it. It was funny how many members would drop by every now and then to visit, see us, see the little ones as they grew up. By the time the twins were eight, all the years with Talon seemed like a bad dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A YEAR LATER….

 

“That’s it baby, that’s it….ride me, slide that beautiful body back and forth on my cock.” Jesse moans low and long as I give a hard thrust at his words smirking down at him.

“Like that cowboy?” I reply smugly.

The smirk falls from my face when I get a hard thrust of my own from behind making me moan loudly as a hand wraps loosely around my throat from behind as Hanzo nips at my shoulder.

“What was that beloved?” He whispers teasingly.

I bite my bottom lip as Jesse rest his hands on my hips and starts moving up in and out of me from below, his eyes glazed over in lust, his lips pulled back in his own cocky smirk now. Words get stuck in my throat as they both give a hard thrust at the same time making me yell out in pleasure. My head getting thrown back against Hanzo’s shoulder as I do so. Hanzo’s hands run over my skin, up my arms, over my stomach until they reach my breast and he pinches both my nipples hard, making me sob out a pained and pleasured filled whine. “Please….Hanzo…”

“Please what my love?” He whispers by my ear before biting my earlobe. His smug tone clear in his voice. Always the dominant lover and oh how I love it.

I clench down on both of them making them gasp and my smirk returns for a minute. “Please fuck me like you mean it.”  
I almost giggle at how Jesse’s eyes widen, his smirk growing devilish. His eyes dart to Hanzo and I know i’m about to get it so good because of my words.

“Oh darlin, we’ll give it to ya alright, better hang onto this old bucking bronco, you're about to go for a ride.” He licks his lips before he picks up speed, shortly after Hanzo does the same. The room filled with my screams of pleasure, there names on my lips as I enjoy the ride late into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MANY YEARS LATER…..

 

“How do I look mom?” Gabi ask softly.

I smile lovingly at her. “You look beautiful sweetie.”

I do any last minute checks on her wedding dress before handing her the flower bouquet. 

“You ready to do this?” I ask.

She gives me a smile that is so much like her father. “Yes mom, i’m ready.” 

When Hanzo and Jesse enter to each walk her down the aisle, the look in there eyes is full of love and some sadness seeing their little girl for the full grown woman she is now. Hanzo is the one to start softly crying first before kissing her forehead gently. “My little blossom look at you, you're lovely.” 

“Dad you're gonna make me cry.” She says sniffling.

Jesse just swallows the lump in his throat taking her in before offering his arm for her to take. He looks like if he speaks now he will weep so strong. Once she each has one of their arms it’s time for the wedding to start and with it, our little girl going off to start her own life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A FEW YEARS LATER…..

It’s funny how most of my life I always felt like I was a cry baby and I would cry so easily. So now standing with my back straight, chin held high as they lower my father into the ground the tears won’t come. I won’t let them, I want to be a good old soldier's daughter. The words the priest says barely register as I stand there, sun shining down on us. With Jack taken from us just months before, it was only a matter of time before Gabe followed him to the afterlife, one can not survive without their soulmates for very long. Aurora stands across from me and is crying hard, but still my own tears don’t fall. I know it’s concerning my own soulmates, but all I can see in my mind’s eye is when my father and I first met and how he smiled down at me as we sat in the grass at the old overwatch base. How the sun was still coming up in the sky. How we just talked for hours. I keep the happy memories playing in my mind as the day goes on, and when everyone has gone home and i’m out on the porch in the old swing my dad and I made, it’s only then I break down and bury my face into my pulled up knees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE LAST OF HER DAYS…..

 

When Jesse is taken from me and Hanzo suddenly, it’s heart breaking. Lung cancer we had no idea about. Hanzo withdraws into himself and doesn’t speak for days. His heartbreak is so strong it’s overwhelming. I’m not fairing much better. The house is so silent, no southern terms of endearments filling the space, no deep laughter from his beautiful mouth. It doesn’t feel right without Jesse here and it takes us a week before we seek each other out and once we do, we don’t let each go for days. After that we don’t leave the others side, it’s all we have now.

Jesse is buried beneath a cherry blossom tree we plant in the backyard. We go out there often and talk to him and sometimes it seems like he is with us still when we feel a cool breeze on our face. Like he is sitting next to us. There are few days where one of us isn’t crying silently.

My body trembles in sobs as a year later Hanzo leaves my side. Heartbreak is a real killer and no matter how much we still had each other it just wasn’t the same without our Jesse with us. He is buried next to Jesse under the cherry blossom tree. Genji comes to visit him often, sometimes I see Zen holding him tight as he cries into his shoulder.

With both of the kids in the new overwatch now, and half my family waiting for me on the other side, I know it’s my time. My heart breaks everyday I wake up without having my men by my sides or seeing my father and Jack around the farm.

When I go to bed two weeks after Hanzo passed, I close my eyes for the last time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When i’m suddenly blinded by a bright light, I put my hands up to shield my eyes before I see those I love so much. Gabe hugs me to him tightly looking so happy at finally seeing me join them. Jack is next before ruffling my hair. When I see Hanzo I run to him and hug him to me breathing him in. He smells the same as he always did. When I see Jesse I cry and pull him into our hug. I missed his strong arms. I kiss both of them like it’s the last and first time we are kissing.

As Gabe and Jack walk ahead of us, Jesse and Hanzo each hold out a hand for me to take and I take both their hands as we all start making our way back to the beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it got confusing here, the ending I posted first I meant to put in the deleted scenes one so my bad, this was the other ending I was writing at the same time, which note to me don't work on two endings at once lol
> 
> With that said I cried hard writing this, so if you think this was easy for me it wasn't....I don't like killing off jesse, hanzo, gabe, or jack.....my heart is broken right now...anyway for future stories I will be working on one shots, prompts and my sequel to our little omega <3


	67. FAN ART

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All the fan art I had done for this story :D


End file.
